Dead Planet: Reborn
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: With the planet restored, things are about to get crazy for the Saiyans and the humans. Many twists and turns ahead. Sequel to Dead Planet. Rated M for violence, profanity, and a lemon later on.
1. Welcome Back

Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

The first chapter of the sequel to Dead Planet.

Enjoy.

* * *

Many of the beings that were once dead stood on their planet in utter confusion.

"I didn't die here. I died on Earth." Raditz growled in frustration. Just then two beams of what looked to be light appeared and then materialized into actual beings.

"Prince Vegeta and…Kakarot?" Nappa said astonished. Turles strode over, anger and revenge still on his mind.

"Well Kakarot, long time no see, what with you killing me and all. I still have a score to settle with you." He snarled.

"Later Turles, Vegeta and I are here for business." Goku said, glaring down Turles.

"Back down now Turles. Father, how have you been?" Vegeta asked.

"Son, I am confused. We died." He stated confused.

"All will be explained as soon as mine and Kakarot's mates get here, along with the brats." Vegeta said. Nappa and Raditz did a double take.

"You have acquired a mate Vegeta? And a brat?" Nappa asked.

"Yes." Vegeta said smirking. Bardock walked up to his youngest son.

"You defeated Frieza didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes father. But believe me, it wasn't easy." Goku said.

"You have a mate?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. She's human, from earth, but she has the fire of a Saiyan and she's bore me two sons, so…" Goku said casually.

"Two sons, my she is a strong female." Bardock chuckled.

"You have no idea father. By the way, where is my mother?" Goku asked.

"I'm right here." A female voice called out.

"Nila, guess who?" Bardock said humorously.

"Is that little Kakarot?" Nila said in awe.

"Yes mother." Goku chuckled.

_Goku, this is Dende. The Saiyans have a few hours – yes I extended the time of choice – to choose if they want to age up or not. I'm giving them ten minutes after Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Videl arrive. Let Vegeta know. _

_Thanks Dende, will do_. Goku replied mentally before filling Vegeta in, who simply nodded. On the ship, something peculiar was taking place, but they would be there within two hours.

"So, while we wait, mind explaining how we are alive?" The king asked his son.

"Of course. On the planet where I was staying, earth, there were these magical orbs known as dragon balls. Now originally, these orbs had the ability to grant only one wish only once and within a certain time limit. But, since that was the way of the old guardian of the earth, our new guardian reconstructed the orbs to be more like the ones from his, and the former guardians, home planet Namek. Yes, the guardian of earth is a Namekian. He made them to have three wishes and grant back the life or lives of people at least five times. Kakarot's eldest son, Gohan, when he was a young brat, once saved this Namekian from Frieza, and therefore he owned his life to Gohan. So, using Gohan, we bartered with the young guardian to alter the orbs just this one time to allow us to bring back our home planet and all its inhabitants, with a few exceptions." Vegeta finished.

"We should've made a few more." Goku said, his gaze flicking to Turles and back.

"I agree, but don't worry; all the mistakes will be dealt with sooner or later." Vegeta said smiling. After an hour of some catching up with the other Saiyans, Goku grew bored.

"I'm going to call Chichi and see how far off they are." Goku said.

"Alright." Vegeta said bored. Goku dialed the number into his cell phone, which caught the interest of practically every Saiyan, and waited.

"Hi, you've reach Chichi Son, if I'm not answering, chances I'm busy. Please leave your name and number at the tone." The answering machine said. Goku hung up and called Gohan.

"Hello?" Gohan replied, sounding as though he had just woken up.

"Hello Gohan. I tried calling your mother, but she didn't answer." Goku said. On the other end Gohan froze, but relaxed.

"She and Bulma decided to take a nap for the long flight." Gohan said, hoping his father would buy into this one little white lie.

"Understandable. Anyway, how far away are you guys?" Goku asked.

"About an hour, hour and a half." Gohan replied.

"Ok, see you guys then." Goku said.

"Yup. Bye dad. Love you." Gohan said.

"Love you too son." Goku said before hanging up. Gohan sighed in relief, he didn't even want to try and begin explaining the whole situation. Videl walked into the main area of the ship.

"Hey Gohan, I have a question." Videl said.

"Ask away." Gohan said, waiting for her to sit so he could pull her onto his lap.

"Well, I know earth has a new guardian, and a new set of dragon balls, which have been modified from the previous version Dende originally designed. You told me though that when your father died in the Cell Games that he could not be revived because the dragon had already granted that wish, so how, pray tell, is your father alive now?" Videl asked.

"Alright, you see, when Dende originally designed the new balls, he didn't clean out the 'cache' or 'memory' of Shen Long. Hence, my father could not be revived because said wish was granted. It took Dende quite some time to get accustomed to his new job before he began to work on the new dragon balls and dragon, so we were stuck with the old Shen Long. He increased their size and power, giving the dragon a power boost, but still not what he wanted. Eventually he figured out how to erase all the old wishes of the original balls from the dragons 'cache' without reversing them. He figured this all out five years after the Cell Games, but decided to keep the balls inactive for another year to build up power. Once he told us of the news, the moment the balls came back on the radar, we searched for them and eventually wished back my father back to life, wished him back to earth and then to my home, since we had three wishes to kill. My father finally got to meet his second son Goten shortly before Goten's sixth birthday." Gohan said.

"Wow. That's quite a story." Videl said happily. They sat there waiting to come upon the once dead and forgotten planet. Goten and Trunks walked into the room, stretching their arms.

"When will we be there?" Goten whined.

"In about an hour." Gohan replied calmly. He knew his brother was getting bored, and he was too. He looked out the window into the deep void of space. Back on planet Vegeta, Goku looked to the stars, searching for them, he found them shortly, but something odd was happening to Chichi and Bulma.

"You feel that Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked to be focusing, while the other Saiyans remained confused by what they were talking about. Vegeta scowled.

"I feel it, but I don't understand it. Any ideas Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but for some strange reason, I get the feeling Bulma and Chichi are behind this." Goku said.

"We'll find out when they arrive." Vegeta said, waiting as patiently as he could.

* * *

And now I have explained as to why the dragon balls have three wishes and how Goku came back. I don't think I'll have the whole Buu thing going on. It's not that I don't like him, it just doesn't fit into my story. Hope you all enjoy and understand. R&R.


	2. Introductions and Twists

Introductions and Twists

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Thank you all with all your reviews! And to those who hope this story is longer...trust me, it will be.

Enjoy.

* * *

With five minutes before the others were to arrive Vegeta and Goku were getting rather confused and annoyed with the power they were sensing from them. Goku's head snapped up to see a large Saiyan ship hovering above the ground, its landing gears out as it descended to the planet. Once it landed the Saiyans watched in wonder. The door slipped open.

"Did we land?" Trunks asked loudly, making it known that he was close.

"Yes." Videl answered, somewhat relieved that they would finally stop asking the most annoying travelers question _ever_.

"Tell your father and Goku that Chichi and I will be out shortly." Bulma's voice sounded. Trunks walked out of the ship.

"Yes mother." Trunks said a slight tone in his voice.

"Don't get that tone with me!" Bulma roared. Trunks flinched and then ran off the platform until her reached the ground. Goten flew out of the ship.

"Gohan, Videl, come on. Mom will be out soon." Goten whined.

"We're coming. Jeez, give me a second; I had to find my shoe." Videl hissed. Goku and Vegeta were still confused; their powers had gone up a great amount, Gohan just barely beneath his father and Vegeta. Gohan and Videl finally exited the ship.

"Hello, long time no see." Goku joked.

"Hello father." Gohan chuckled. Goten flew over to his father and landed lightly on his shoulder, sitting on it as well.

"That was a boring trip. Yeah, we were in fifteen times earth's gravity, but still, boring." Goten said.

"Gotta agree with the squirt there." Videl said. Trunks walked over to his father.

"Mother wanted me to let you know that they'll be out soon." Trunks said.

"Alright. Anyway, I have a question for you four." Vegeta said, his eyes flicking up to the others.

"Yes." Gohan said.

"How did your power increase this much in two hours?" Vegeta asked.

"Mother said she'll explain that when she comes out." Trunks said.

"So your mother is behind this." Vegeta said smirking.

"As is Chichi." Trunks replied. Goku rolled his eyes.

"Son, who is this boy?" King Vegeta asked.

"Father, this is my son. His name is Trunks." Vegeta said, signaling towards the young boy. Trunks looked up to his grandfather. Goku thought for a moment.

"I just remembered something. What Dende told us?" Goku said urgently.

"Right. Alright, all of you listen up. Since you have been brought back with the dragon balls you have to choose whether you age or not. Teenagers, we don't advise, hence your parents remain their ages. Pregnant females, please don't age up, their mates also don't age up. If you just had a child, don't age up. All of those who don't fall into those categories, age up." Vegeta said quickly. The designated group, amounting to half the Saiyan population, aged up, while the others remained their ages.

"Mother and Chichi are coming out now." Trunks said quietly. Everyone's attention turned towards the door of the ship. Both Bulma and Chichi walked out calmly. Goku's eyes widened.

"Chichi, why do you have a tail?" Goku asked which caused Vegeta to do a double take over his mate. Sure enough, Bulma also had a tail. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, I'm going to explain everything." Bulma interjected. Vegeta closed his mouth and shot a glare at her before resuming his confused look.

"Chichi and I were doing research the moment you boys came up with this plan. There were some blood samples we still had from one of the various explosions you men have caused where you got critically injured. So, obviously taking not in the similarity that Saiyans have to humans we became curious. I took some blood from both Chichi and myself and then compared the chemical construction to that of Saiyan blood. You know what I found. Saiyans have about three, very, very, _very, _complex chemical compounds that differ from humans. And by complex, I mean it took me about two weeks to decipher, encode, and isolate for each compound. Once I isolated this I took a little more of Chichi's blood, and Trunks' blood, since he was half human. I then, under a very good microscope, in a live culture and injected the three compound. And the most amazing thing happened; they bonded to the human blood cells and enhanced them, making them match identically to a full blooded Saiyan such as you and Kakarot. You know what that means?" Bulma asked Vegeta coyly.

"You transformed our son from a demi-Saiyan into a full Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Correct. And since it bonded to full human blood cells, Chichi and I also injected the compounds into our system, making ourselves Saiyans." Bulma said confidently, her tail swishing in delight.

"May I ask why?" Goku asked kindly.

"A few reasons. One, so that we can actually keep up with you guys when you just take off out of nowhere to shirk off your jobs." Bulma growled, the hair on her tail frizzing in anger.

"Two, so that we can actually train and enhance our abilities and not feel totally useless when battles come up." Chichi said calmly. Goku knew that she hated when they went off to battle and she was left behind to worry herself sick.

"Three, because you and Kakarot told us about that parental bond you share with all your children, where you just know what they are doing whenever you just decide to check in on them. That would be exceedingly useful because of the two little tricksters that we know and love." Bulma said, her gaze flicking to Goten and Trunks.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Bulma." Goten said innocently.

"Mother, I can't believe you'd accuse me of such things." Trunks pouted.

"You're so much like you father." Bulma said rolling her eyes, making Vegeta chuckle. Trunks smirked evilly.

"And lastly, something just told me that if I was human and Trunks was half human, then he would lose any rights to the throne because he's not a pure Saiyan. Gohan and Goten wanted to be seen more as Saiyans, since they never really felt like they fit in with humans, and they wanted to embrace their race's pride, as did Videl." Bulma said lastly.

"Well, you're mate is correct about the first part of that answer. She's quiet smart for thinking like that." The king said assuring. Bulma smiled at him.

"Thank you your majesty." She said, bowing her head slightly in respect. Turles was eying Chichi, something Goten noticed.

_Dad, some weird guy that looks kinda like you is staring at mom. _Goten told his father telepathically.

_I know that son. His name is Turles, and he's a traitor to the Saiyan race._ Goku replied, his arm wrapping around Chichi's small waist. Nila walked over.

"You are the mate of my son Kakarot and the mother of his two sons?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, my name is Chichi." Chichi said smiling kindly.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Nila, Kakarot's and Raditz's mother, and the mate of Bardock." Nila said, pointing to Bardock.

"I can see where Kakarot gets his looks." Chichi said amused, Nila smiling kindly.

"Yes. I like you Chichi." Nila said before returning to Bardock.

"Son, you must have a reason for reviving us all and our planet." The king said.

"I do father." Vegeta said.

* * *

So, did you like this twist? Trust me, there's one more, but that'll come in the next chapter. R&R!


	3. Treaties?

Treaties?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I know, it's short, but all will be made up for it in the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta began to explain their reasons for why the planet and Saiyans were restored. The king and queen listen intently to this all, as well as the other Saiyans.

"What is it about this planet that makes it so valuable?" The king asked.

"One, it's my original home, and been the home to Kakarot for his life. And two, it provides great resources." Bulma said.

"We'll have a meeting to discuss this further. Are you prepared?" the king asked.

"Yes, this last month I had Gohan put together a presentation to help with our case, and I'm sure you'll find it rather interesting." Bulma said.

"That's rich! That mud ball of a planet isn't even worth it." Turles cackled.

"I don't take the word of a traitor seriously Turles. You will be dealt with today, if my son will see to it." King Vegeta growled.

"You'd take the word of a newly evolved Saiyan woman over the word of a natural Saiyan male?" Turles laughed. Before anyone could blink Bulma stood in front of Turles.

"Listen here bub." She hissed, surprising Turles.

"I don't care who you think you are, I don't care that you're a 'natural' Saiyan and I certainly don't care about you opinions. You're a lowlife traitor to your own kind because you became a power hungry animal that tried to destroy Earth for your own selfish needs to become 'the ultimate fighter in the universe'. Obviously since you had to inflate your ego, you had to be compensating for something." Bulma growled. All the Saiyans had to turn away to laugh.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, you chose a fiery one." Raditz snickered.

"He chose the right kind of female." Nappa chuckled. They were both being completely serious about this, which Vegeta could tell. Turles was enraged; never in all his life had a female of any species spoken to him in such a way, yet here was this newly evolved female insulting his pride and dignity in front of the entire Saiyan race. With lightning speed he raised his hand and began to bring it down when it was caught by a small hand. Trunks, the son of the prince hovered there, holding Turles raised hand, his cold blue eyes shooting holes through Turles.

"Never raise a hand to my mother." Trunks growled before punching Turles, sending him flying a good twenty feet.

"Father, I would like to take care of this traitor." Trunks said, his eyes glinting in the mischievous way.

"Of course."

"May Goten accompany me?" Trunks asked, his eyes flicking to his ever eager friend. Goten had seen how Turles had looked at his mother, and he wanted to make him pay. How Goten saw it was if any man, other than his father, stared at his mother in that sort of way, they were bad men and needed to pay.

"If he wishes." Vegeta said, his gaze flicking to the youngest Saiyan.

"I would." Goten said. Turles finally stood, amazed at the child's strength.

"So you'll have two pint sized Saiyans take care of a man's job. How pathetic." Turles chuckled. He clicked the button on his scouter and laughed at the strength the boys possessed.

"Their power levels are weak." Turles laughed.

"And you're relying on the lousy piece of vapor ware to judge my power? Amateur." Trunks taunted.

"To the coliseum." The king announced. They all took to the air, another thing that surprised Vegeta and Goku.

"Kakarot, you taught me how to fly, and I taught Bulma." Chichi giggled. Goku had to think for a moment and then remembered while Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Father, after the traitor is dealt with, I think that Kakarot and Gohan should compete against the two highest ranking Saiyans in the army. Yes, that means Nappa and Raditz." Vegeta said.

"Fine with me." The king said as they made their way to the coliseum. Trunks and Goten knew that this wasn't a win or lose match, this was a life or death match for Turles, and he'd kill them if he got the chance that much they knew.

_Goten, when it comes down to the last blow, the final blow, I'll be the one to deal it, got it? _ Trunks asked telepathically. Goten looked at Trunks and nodded. They weren't scared; they had faced many challenges, where their lives were on the line. But Trunks couldn't help but smiled, and neither could Goten, they were the youngest Saiyans, and therefore, other than Videl, dubbed as the weakest, and were eager to prove themselves, Trunks wanted to show that he was just as or stronger than the adults. But both knew that if they showed their strength, it'd makes their parent's proud, and show the strength that their father's, and brother in Goten's case, had, and prove that they were worthy adversaries.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be a little intense. R&R.


	4. Fight to the Finish

Fight to the Finish

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

This is my more intense chapter, and one of the reasons why this story is rated M, for violence in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

As they entered the coliseum, Goten and Trunks were put in the ceremonial vests that just draped on their shoulders. They were also dawned in pants similar to gi pants, and kept on their boots. Turles was wearing similar clothing, but minus the vest. Goten and Trunks entered the coliseum, they looked to their mothers, seeing the worry in their eyes, then to their fathers seeing approval. Gohan also showed approval to his pupils, brother and friend.

"Are you brats ready to get the beating of your young life?" Turles asked, taking a fighting stance. Goten and Trunks took their stances as well. They watched the opponent with steady and trained eyes as Turles tried to find a weakness in their stance. Trunks wanted Turles to attack first, he wanted to humiliate Turles. Goten knew Trunks' intentions, and waited as patiently as he could. Turles, however, wasn't blessed with the patience the two small boys had and charged head long. Trunks dodged to the left while Goten dodged to the right, moving at lightning fast speed Turles was lucky to catch the movement that they even dodged. Turles stopped and looked around.

"Now where did those little pests get to?" He growled to himself. Goten and Trunks floated fifteen feet about him, snickering quietly. Turles continued looking around before glaring at Kakarot, who just tilted his head up, pointing to the two Saiyans with his gesture. Trunks nodded to Goten to charge, and Goten cracked his knuckles and flew towards Turles right as Turles turned and saw Goten, just in enough time for Goten's fist to connect with his face. Goten threw a flurry of punches, dodging every one of Turles' punches, before he moved out of the way to give Trunks a turn. The crowed was amazed at the two young Saiyans, not just at their speed and technique, but at how they were in synch and moved gracefully. When Trunks landed next to Goten, Turles was out of breath from the beating he took.

"C'mon, I expected an actual challenge." Trunks snickered.

"You know the female Saiyan we brought with us, Videl?" Goten asked snidely.

"What of her?" Turles growled. Gohan growled in a natural response to his tone when referring to his mate interest.

"She hits harder than you." Goten said, smirking. The desired effect was gained; Turles got absolutely pissed and again charged the boys. Trunks began punching and kicking Turles, who was managing to block, then he noticed Goten was gone.

"Where's your little friend?" Turles asked angrily as he continued punching. Then he felt something furry wrap around his neck, and before Turles even knew what hit him a flurry of kicks pounded into his back, the furry extension tightened and soon Turles was flipped in midair. When he looked up he saw Goten's tail returning to his waist. Turles managed to move fast enough to knock Goten for a loop, sending him flying, and then in the same movement he hit Trunks. It was deathly quiet for a moment, and Chichi and Bulma seemed to be ready to jump in and rip off Turles' head.

Chichi had finally come to terms with Gohan training with his father, realizing that when he was younger and being schooled at home that their could've been a simple compromise that would allow Gohan to do his homework and then train, but when Goku died in the Cell Games, she felt like she had deprived her first son of quality bonding time with his father, because she had noticed that their training had brought them closer together as a father and son, hence why when Goten was born she vowed that if Dende could revamp the dragon and could revive Goku a second time, she'd allow him to train with his father and brother for the bonding experience, of course she started training him when he was four. She realized she had been so blinded by her desire for Gohan to be a great scholar that she put that before his own needs and wants, and apologized profusely to Goku and Gohan for her ignorance. But both men didn't even show any signs of anger towards her, and Goku just signed it off as her being a first time mom wanting the best for their son and was happy that she would allow him to train both of their sons, and he was impressed that she even considered training Goten.

Trunks was the first to stand, brushing off the debris and dust from the ground. Goten hopped up next, glaring at Turles.

"Well, I'll give you points for surprising us." Trunks chuckled.

"You won't get so lucky though a second time." Goten snickered before both boys took off at indescribable speeds. Turles was growing impatient and enraged at the two small boys. Trunks kicked Turles' legs out from beneath him and Goten elbowed Turles in the back, plowing him into the ground. Turles growled frustrated and in pain before he stood up, seeing the two boys stare at him, smirking slightly.

"You think you're so tough don't you? That you have a chance to defeat me. You're fools for believing that!" Turles shouted before practically disappearing. Trunks and Goten split apart and were on their guard, watching for any signs of movement, and trying to sense his ki. Goten was the first to sense it before he received a boot to the back of his head, sending him flying and almost knocking him unconscious. Trunks looked over to see his friend and partner in crime get kicked across the coliseum like a soccer ball. Trunks flew over at light speed, seeing how Goten's eyes were opening and closing.

"C'mon buddy. Don't let this wimp beat you." Trunks said snidely before Goten's eyes shot open.

"Look out!" Goten shouted as he grabbed Trunks and flew away. A loud crash was heard from where they were standing a second ago.

"Thanks." Trunks said. Goten still looked woozy.

"No problem. I wish everything would stop spinning." Goten mumbled pained.

"Get up Goten." Trunks growled. Goten glared at him for a second.

"I am standing Trunks! I am up!" Goten growled back.

"So stop being a wimp about it." Trunks said snidely. Chichi almost got angry at Bulma for allowing her son to talk to Goten like that.

_Mom, relax. Trunks isn't being a jerk for no reason, he knows Goten can sometimes whine a little, so he aggravates him to toughen him up. That's what I did to both of them when I was training them. _Gohan assured his mother. She let out a calm breath, knowing now what Trunks was doing. Goten's stance straightened, and evened out, he was no longer wobbly, and his eyes were no longer glazed with pain or confusion.

"That's better. Now let's go play." Trunks chuckled darkly. Turles snuck up behind Trunks just as Goten moved out of the way and began to beat the young boy senseless. Just as Turles punched Trunks across the coliseum, Goten flew in and kicked Turles in the back of the head, causing him to go unconscious for a few minutes. Trunks sat up, debris falling off him. His right eye was swollen and purple.

"So, when can we stop playing?" Goten asked annoyed. Gohan chuckled, knowing what they meant, as did Goku and Vegeta, leaving the three females to wonder what on earth they were talking about.

"Videl?" a woman's voice called out. Videl looked towards the familiar sound and saw her mother Zucchi with a huge, hulking bald Saiyan.

"Mother." Videl almost choked. She had missed her mother dearly. Zucchi knelt down to her daughter.

"My, how you've changed. You got your father's blue eyes, but you look so much like me." Zucchi smiled.

"Notice the tail?" Videl asked, smirking.

"Yes, and I know how you got it back, just the advantage to being a prophet, which I should be training you in soon." She said happily.

"Mother, who is he?" Videl asked, pointing to the large bald Saiyan. Gohan glared at him.

"Nappa, so nice to see you again." Gohan said sarcastically. Zucchi looked at Gohan confused, then her pupils widened and everything made sense.

"Ah, yes, my little brother at his least fine hour." Zucchi hissed. Gohan did a double take, adding it all up in his head.

"Videl, this is your uncle Nappa. He was one of the few surviving Saiyans when our planet was destroyed and later ventured to earth, where Gohan and Kakarot encountered him and fought him. Nappa killed a few of Gohan's friend, hence the animosity." Zucchi said. Videl rested her face in her palm, sighing.

"Great, so my uncle and my mate interest hate each other." Videl groaned. A mighty crash brought their attention back to the fight. Both small boys were lying face down in the dirt. Goten and Trunks were in some serious pain and this had been the third time Turles had managed to hit them. They could hear him walking up to them; feel that he was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"Can we stop playing now?" Goten plead. He looked to Trunks who was shaking with anger and could see his pupils disappearing.

"Yes Goten, now we can stop playing." Trunks growled. Both boys stood.

"Well, I must say, you small fries are durable." Turles chuckled. He saw their stances and knew they were powering up.

"You think your pathetic power can beat me? Ha, you're diluted in yourselves. You couldn't…" The words fell from his lips as he saw a golden aura surrounded the boys, how their hair began to stand straight up and flickered gold before the power just erupted to their super Saiyan form.

"Pathetic? You're the pathetic one Turles. We were just playing with you. Wait till you see all of our power!" Trunks laughed before he and Goten powered up to their second ascension. Everyone in the audience, except for their families, stared in awe. Energy beams shot out at Turles, making direct hits each time, causing Turles extreme pain. After a flurry of attacks, Turles manages to stand, though his arm is broken badly. Goten appears behind Turles and, using an energy beam, breaks Turles' other arm.

"Gah! You little punk!" Turles shouted. Goten's glare was steely, something no one in his family, not even Gohan, had seen. Trunks smiled evilly.

"High kick." Trunks said. Goten, like a robot, delivered a high kick to Turles face, flinging him up and back.

"Head butt." Trunks said as Goten charged and delivered a powerful head butt to Turles' gut, breaking a few ribs.

"Break his legs." Trunks hissed in delight. Goten shot energy beams from his hands and broke both of Turles' legs, making him either fly or collapse. Goten looked back to Trunks, as if an unspoken message were spoken between the two boys. Turles could no longer fly the pain too much to bear and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Goten landed beside the beaten adversary. Trunks landed and walked over to the fallen adversary.

"You little punks. You beat and maim me until I'm practically paralyzed and then let me live. I'll heal soon enough, then you'll see, super Saiyan or not." Turles growled.

"I think not." Trunks said, a small smirk forming on his face. Vegeta could see into his sons mind and knew exactly what he was intending on doing. Goku also saw that Goten knew that Trunks wanted to finish the fight, and that Goten gladly stood by and let Trunks finish him off, knowing he had been sated in pounding Turles to a pulp.

"And what makes you say that little baby?" Turles taunted. Trunks's teal eyes darkened as his hands went on each side of Turles face; he looked straight into Turles's eyes, looking for fear. He saw pain, but not fear. Pain would have to do.

"You won't live long enough to heal." Trunks said before yanking on Turles neck and turning it sharply, hearing it break in several places.

"Goten, energy beam to his heart." Trunks demanded. Goten nodded and shot the beam into his chest, making a large hole. They flew into the air.

"Clean up in the coliseum." Trunks laughed as he and Goten reverted to their normal selves. They flew over to Videl.

"Videl, how good are you at healing?" Goten asked.

"I've practiced a few times on Erasa." Videl said.

"Try?" Goten said sitting in front of her. Videl nodded, almost in disbelief that the same gentle little seven year old sitting in front of her was the same stone cold soldier child fighting just moments ago. She held out her hands and they began to glow and spread through the young boy, healing him. Once Goten was healed, Trunks sat down in front of her and she healed him too.

"Thanks." Trunks said with a sweet smile. Videl nodded.

"Hmm, it appears you don't require as much training as I initially thought." Her mother said. Videl smiled.

"Would Gohan and Raditz please enter the coliseum?" The king and prince declared. Just then Videl's phone went off.

* * *

Yes, I made Trunks and Goten a little sadistic in fighting. Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. R&R.


	5. Ranking

Ranking

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hello again. Just thought I'd let everyone know - since I can be an air head at times - that Videl in my story does not have short hair, she has her long hair which she wears either in pigtails, a pony tail, or just down.

Thought I should clear that up in case anyone was wondering.

On with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hello?" Videl said.

"Videl, speak human, I don't understand Saiya." Erasa whine. Videl giggled and made herself speak human, or Japanese in this instance.

"Sorry, anyway, what's up?" Videl asked.

"Uh, we're on a spaceship about three minutes away from planet Vegeta." Erasa said. it was silent for a moment.

"Make that two minutes." Erasa giggled.

"Who all is with you?" Videl asked in shock.

"Who else, Lisa, Haru and Sharpner, duh." Erasa chuckled. Videl lowered the speaker part of her phone and began speaking in Saiya again.

"Can we wait just a few minutes, some friends from earth will be arriving soon." Videl said.

"Sure, we can wait." Bulma said, glancing at her slightly annoyed yet amused mate.

"You agree?" she asked, her blue eyes getting big.

"Yes." Vegeta said, trying not to show defeat. Gohan and Raditz still got attired but then Videl flew off to meet up with their friends. Gohan wasn't allowed to leave the coliseum, or else it was disqualification. Once the ship landed and every got off it and it was capsulized they began to walk towards the coliseum.

"So is that why Dr. Brief had us set the gravity to ten times earth's gravity, because this planet's gravity pull is that?" Sharpner asked.

"Precisely. Gohan and I will have to be your translators for this planet since you don't speak Saiya." Videl said, not willing to transfer the language over to them, she loved annoying them when her and Gohan had little talks in Saiya. When they finally arrived to the coliseum, after five minutes of walking, they found where Videl was sitting and took their seats.

"_Est' ovetlein'm ceale'eo ank arle'k vin'et?_" Vegeta asked.

"_Ye'kl srai._" Videl spoke. The others didn't even ask. Trunks stood.

"_Compl'aa!_" Trunks said. Gohan and Raditz started to circle each other.

"Videl, what's going on and who is the other guy?" Erasa asked, Lisa nodding.

* * *

(A/N)_ Est' ovetlein'm ceale'eo ank arle'k vin'et_: Is everyone seated and ready now?

_Ye'kl srai_ : Yes sire

_Compl'aa!_: Begin

* * *

"Oh, sorry. The other guy is Raditz, he's Kakarot's, aka, Goku's, brother, hence he's Gohan's uncle. Gohan and Raditz are competing for high ranks in the Saiyan army." Videl explained. The others just simply nodded and watched. Gohan and Raditz entered the ring; some witty banter was exchanged before Erasa could no longer take it.

"Videl, I can't understand a thing." She whined quietly. Videl thought for a moment before pressing four fingers to her forehead and then making small disks and then placing them on her friends' heads.

"These are two way translator disks." Videl said.

"Ok." They all said.

"I'm speaking Saiya, but it translates to Japanese for you, and anything you say translates to Saiya for the rest of us. They'll only work on this planet." Videl said smiling before turning back to the fight. Gohan was toying with his uncle, he could sense his uncles power level, and knew his uncle had no chance. They threw punch for punch, Gohan on purposely missing, which confused Raditz. He had witnessed his youngest nephew take down one of the strong Saiyans in thirty minutes, and how he had immediately started throwing powerful punches and kicks, but here was his eldest nephew, who had knocked him for a loop last time they met, not even landing a single punch. It wasn't adding up to Raditz until Gohan did a roundhouse kick, landing square in Raditz's gut. While Raditz was down, Gohan elbowed him in the back, making him crash to the ground. Gohan landed and Videl could see that Gohan was merely playing with him.

"Big brother, stop playing!" Goten shouted. Raditz's eyes widened. Gohan chuckled lightly. Raditz stood and turned to his nephew.

"You're just playing with me like some toy? Nonsense, show me your true strength." Raditz growled. Gohan looked to his little brother who was smiling and nodding vigorously, and then he looked to his father who smiled and nodded.

"Alright, as you wish." Gohan said smirking, and then powered up to his first ascension, making his uncle begin to regret making his request. Gohan then powered up to his second ascension and then stood tall. Gohan smirked at his uncles' expression, and then flew at him, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks; Raditz hardly had time to defend himself. When they broke apart, Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat, while Raditz was trying to catch his breath. They took off again at light speed, making it impossible for Erasa, Lisa, Haru and Sharpner to even watch, they could tell that everyone else could see. After five minutes, they became visible again when Gohan kicked Raditz into the ground from the sky. Raditz wasn't moving. Vegeta counted to ten, and Raditz still hadn't moved.

"He's knocked out. Well done Gohan, I believe that makes you the victor and our youngest general…ever." Vegeta chuckled. Gohan smiled, bowed and then flew back to where his family and friends were. Sharpner and Haru stared in awe.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, revert back to normal please." Videl murmured. Gohan calmed and changed back, yet his friends still stared at him.

"Would Nappa and Kakarot enter the coliseum?" Vegeta shouted. Nappa flew down as Goku stood.

"Kakarot…" Videl started. Goku looked at her.

"Yes Videl?" Goku asked.

"Don't beat my uncle up too bad." Videl said smiling. The eyes of their friends widened even more so. Goku just smiled as he took to the air.

"I'll try." Goku laughed. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"That man looks his happiest when it comes to battles, food and…well…never mind." Chichi said. Gohan shook his head, trying to discard the mental image he didn't need. Videl explained to her friends that Nappa was her mother's younger brother, hence making him her uncle. They watched the fight, and Goku restrained from going super Saiyan until the last five minutes, defeating Nappa in half the time it took Gohan to defeat Raditz.

"Excellent Kakarot, you too are a general. And now that the fights and ranking are taken care of, how about we get settled into the palace?" Vegeta suggested to his father.

"But Vegeta, what about the treaties?" Bulma asked.

"Take care of it tomorrow." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded, a little frustrated about how it was put on hold till tomorrow, but she and Chichi were almost constantly reminded from when they arrived there that they'd have to re-validate the bond with their respective mates, which could and more than likely would get them pregnant again, so she was kind of looking forward to that, as was Chichi.

"Very well, let us go." The king announced as he, the queen, and all the others stood, bowed and then left for the palace.

* * *

So, what did you think? Next chapter is gonna be short. R&R.


	6. Accommodations

Accommodations

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Thank you all for your reviews.

Another short chapter, and I apologize for that. Don't worry though, the chapter will start getting longer, I promise. Enjoy

* * *

They walked through the palace, finding the section where the highest ranking Saiyans stayed. The king spoke as they walked, enlightening those who hadn't been there as they went. The fell upon the first room in a long hall after passing through a large door way.

"General Gohan, this is yours and of course Videl's room, should she choose to stay here." The king said, as Videl tried very hard not to blush, which luckily worked.

"Thank you sire. May I ask how many rooms there are?" Gohan asked.

"Three." The king said before departing with the rest of the group. Gohan opened the door to his 'room' and was floored by the space.

"Room? More like a condo!" Lisa exclaimed.

"And three bedrooms? This is a small house." Erasa agreed. They walked in and saw a kitchen, a living area and then the hall back to the three rooms, and a training room with a gravity machine. The only thing they couldn't find was the bathroom. Gohan explored the room he selected to be his – and Videl's – and found the bathroom, which again floored him and his friends. Videl sniffed the air and then scrunched her nose a little.

"I need a bath." Videl sighed.

"So do I." Erasa and Lisa said in unison.

"Well, the tub is huge so why not." Videl said before she and the other two girls walked off towards the bathroom in Gohan's room, while the guys stood there completely confused as to what just happened. A light knock was heard on the door, which Gohan quickly went to answer.

"Goten? Trunks? What are you two doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Mom and dad want some…" Goten started.

"I don't need to know. Come in." Gohan interrupted. As the small Saiyans walked in they noticed Haru and Sharpner, but couldn't find the three girls.

"Where are the girls?" Goten asked.

"Taking a bath." Haru replied. The two boys shrugged and went to the room where Gohan, Haru and Sharpner were.

"Mother says we're going to have a meeting tomorrow morning to talk about the treaties and stuff." Trunks said before yawning.

"Good to know. How about you two sleep in one of the spare rooms, you guys look beat." Gohan said. Trunks and Goten smiled.

"Well, obviously we are, I mean, c'mon we destroyed a traitor of our species in forty or so minutes." Trunks said nonchalantly. Haru's and Sharpner's eyes widened.

"By destroy, you mean critically injured right?" Haru asked.

"No. I broke his neck in seven or so places and Goten blasted a hole the size of my head into the traitor's chest. That's what I mean by destroy." Trunks clarified in graphic detail. It was quiet for a moment.

"Remind me to never get on a Saiyans hit list." Sharpner said, causing all three Saiyans to bust up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sharpner asked.

"The only way you'll get on a Saiyans hit-list is if you try to steal their mate, their food, harm their children or relatives, betray them, or try to kill them. Other than that, you're fine." Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, that fight that you and Gohan had a long time ago was hardly anything compared to what he did to uncle Raditz." Goten giggled.

"Fuck, uncle Raditz was hardly an effort." Gohan laughed lightly. Goten and Trunks left the room a few minutes later and soon enough Gohan could hear their quiet snoring.

"Out like a light." Gohan chuckled just as the bathroom door opened. Videl was drying her hair as were the other two.

"Is that one of my shirts?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Yup." Videl giggled. Gohan couldn't help but scan her body, noting that her legs were bare.

"Yes, I'm wearing shorts." Videl said, answering the question in his curious eyes. She knew that their hormones would get a bit – a lot – worse because of becoming a full Saiyan and she knew that they hadn't gotten as intimate as some couples had gotten at this stage in their relationship. And it wasn't that she didn't want to explore, hell more than anything she wanted to experiment, but it's just, she didn't know if they'd be able to stop once they started, if they'd be blinded by pure lust and instinct. This is why she was a little eager to test out just sleeping in the same bed as him. She had done this once before, but never were the emotions this intense or raw.

"Really, it's hard to tell." Gohan said, slightly nervous.

"I know." Videl snickered before crawling into the large bed under the soft covers.

"I'm tired, that bath was nice." Videl sighed happily. The boys felt tired and decided to go to sleep. The boys got changed quickly, the girls looking away of course. The four sleeping on the floor got situated while Gohan got into bed with Videl. She rolled and wrapped her arms around his stomach, resting her head over his heart. Gohan shivered slightly.

"How are you so cold?" Gohan asked.

"I got out of a nice hot bath into the normal air, so my body cooled down a lot while you're still nice and warm." Videl said as she snuggled into his chest. As they all drifted to sleep, Gohan's arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her lower ribs, just below her breasts. And in their deep sleep, neither Videl nor Gohan realized or even willed their tails to wrap and intertwine with each other, a sign of true mates.

* * *

Again I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though. R&R.


	7. Meeting of Decision

Meeting of Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hope this is a little longer for all of your likings?

Also, this might be my last update for a day or two, what with the holidays and friends and such. I will update though as soon as I can though.

Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Gohan was the first to awaken among the teens. His eyes flicked down to see a still sleeping Videl, her eye lids moving slightly and her breathing light. It was at this moment that Gohan could see how delicate she looked, how small she was. Gohan knew that Videl was, by no stretch of the imagination, fragile and defenseless, and that in waking hours, she didn't look it either. But with all her feature sleep softened, she looked even more beautiful that she already was, it was just that sheer softness to her face that brought out that beauty and delicacy. Gohan leaned down carefully, as to not wake her, and kissed her forehead lightly. Videl nuzzled into his chest even more so, but remained asleep. _She looks like an angel, no, a goddess; sweet, delicate, and beautiful. How did I get this lucky?_ Gohan thought to himself.

A light knock at the front door interrupted his thoughts. He rolled his eyes but then gently nudged Videl awake. She groaned, but woke up. Gohan stood but felt a slight pulling sensation on his tail and Videl let out a yelp or surprise, not pain, they had tail trained her.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, turning slightly. Then he saw what had caused Videl's surprise. Their tails had intertwined and practically tangled amongst each other. Videl tried to pull their tails apart, but this made them tighten and caused little shivers to run up their spines. Videl just decided to go to the door with Gohan to make it easier. At the door was a young female with orange hair and a cart of sorts.

"On the top is casual and formal Saiyan attire, for the teens. In the middle is Saiyan armor, for all of you, I'm sure you'll be able to differentiate whose is whose. And on the bottom is the casual and formal attire for the two young boys. There's a meeting in an hour General, so please don't be late." She said politely before bowing and walking away. Once they got the cart inside they then began untangling their tails. Videl's had the tighter grip of the two, and this confused them.

"After the meeting, we should ask my mom about tails." Videl said.

"Agreed. Now, let's get something to eat. Goten! Trunks! Wake up!" Gohan shouted through the home. Videl pressed the button and ordered the food for four Saiyans, knowing that her friends had brought their own food. Only moments later is the food delivered to them and the wolf down their food, leaving the humans to stare in amazement.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, the clothes you got, wear the armor for the meeting. Videl, wear the formal dress, I believe it's blue." Goku said over the intercom.

"Thanks dad." Gohan replied before going and getting said attire along with the two little ones. Sharpner saw it briefly.

"Dude, isn't that just a bit too small?" Sharpner asked.

"Dude, this can expand to the size of ape as tall as a sky scraper and has wide as a lake. Trust me, it's a one size fits all." Gohan chuckled before going to his room to change. Goten and Trunks ran to their room to change. Videl walked over and found the blue dress. It had a very deep neck and an inlet in the back. She knew what it was for, to display that she was unmated. Videl waited till Gohan was done, and then she thought she had died and gone to heaven. Gohan walked out, in a blue skin tight suit, with dark blue hard armor over it, and yellow straps, with a yellow patch where his abdominals were. Sharpner chuckled.

"Fuck, you were right." Sharpner chuckled. Gohan shrugs and wraps his tail around his waist. Both Goten and Trunks walk out. The only difference for Trunks's attire was that on his actual armor on the left chest there was an oddly shaped trident with two disconnected thick rectangles and under that was what looked like the combination of a 'v' and a 'u', and Trunks also had a red cape attached to his.

* * *

(A/N) Had to look up the crest thing on the DBZ wiki. Took a long time too.

* * *

"So why's his so much more…regal looking?" Erasa asked.

"Because his grandfather is the king of all Saiyans, making his father the prince of all Saiyans, making him the duke of all Saiyans." Goten explained. Trunks smiled.

"Royal blood. Also why I bear the royal crest of the Saiyans." Trunks chuckled as he pointed to the weird crest on the left side of his chest. Videl walked passed them.

"Well, I'll go get changed and then we'll be off. No offense, guys, but this is Saiyan business, so you guys may just wanna hang out here till we get back." Videl said.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Erasa and Lisa said in unison. As they waited for Videl another knock rapped on the door. Gohan opened it to see his grandfather and uncle.

"Grandfather. Uncle. What brings you here?" Gohan asked curiously yet kindly.

"The prince sent us to get you, since the meeting starts in fifteen minutes." Bardock said.

"Just give us a minute. Videl is getting into her formal attire." Gohan said.

"No humans, this is…"Raditz began.

"Saiyans business, yes Videl told us already, and we didn't plan on exploring the palace or planet until after Videl and Gohan returned." Haru interrupted. Raditz glared.

"My son, relax, you were worse at six." Bardock chuckled. Raditz rolled his eyes but smirked. Videl walked out and Haru and Sharpner looked away, just so that Gohan wouldn't punch them. Erasa smiled and opened her mouth.

"Shut it Erasa. Our meeting is in fifteen minutes, and I know you'll take ten to gush." Videl said as she walked passed them. Gohan was having real difficulty not looking at the plunging neck line that showed an ample amount of her supple breasts. He knew what the intention of the dress was for, but he didn't initially like the thought of other males gawking at her, gawking at what he had practically claimed.

"You look pretty Videl." Goten said innocently and sweetly. Videl smiled.

"Thank you Goten." She said patting his head. The six Saiyans left the room and walked down the long hall, took a left, walked a ways, then took a right and went in the third door on the left. There they saw the empty seats. Three next to Goku and Chichi, two across from Goku and Chichi, and one at the front with Bulma and Vegeta. Videl felt slightly uncomfortable, seeing as how Chichi and Bulma were wearing dresses a little less revealing, showing their necks and their newly scarred over mate mark, with a more modest neck line that still showed a slight bit of cleavage and no missing inlet in the back. The six took their seats, Goten between his parents, Raditz next to his brother and Bardock next to his eldest; Trunks took the seat between his parents as Gohan sat across from his father and Videl sat across from Goten.

"As you all know, we are here today to discuss the terms of treaty with the planet Earth. While I am not familiar with the customs of the planet in question, my son and his mate are, along with five others. Please, listen and learn and keep an open mind to what they have to say." The king announced at the beginning. Most of the Saiyans nodded in agreement. Vegeta stood.

"Thank you father. You all know that our planet was revived, along with all of you. My mate, with help of the eldest son of Kakarot, has put together a presentation about earth. Watch and listen carefully." Vegeta said as he resumed his seat. Bulma stood, set up a screen and her laptop and began the presentation, starting out with all the good of the planet and what it had to offer to this one. The whole growing of food intrigued them, since they did tend to rely on trade with other planets for their food stuffs.

"This planet, for as long as I can remember has always seemed under constant threat of destruction, and it didn't start when the first three new Saiyans arrived on earth. Before that, there was the little blue dwarf that was bent on world domination, but luckily Kakarot, or as he's known on earth, Goku, stopped him, at age twelve. Then there was the attack of the Red Ribbon Army, a tyrant army also bent on world domination. Kakarot, again at maybe thirteen or fourteen, defeated a whole army, taking down every opponent. A few years went by of some normal peace, as is common on earth, until King Piccolo arrived, killing and destroying everything and everyone in his path. The earth's military is disgracefully low tech and ammo. Needless to say, they were no match for him, and Kakarot had a hard time beating him. Then Piccolo Junior came, and again Kakarot defeated him. If you haven't noticed, the only defeating the invaders and those who threaten earth is a Saiyan. Anyway, later the Saiyans arrived, and that proved to be a greater challenge for everyone, with a close victory by Kakarot. And then there was Frieza, where Vegeta, Kakarot, and even six year old Gohan, risked life and limb to defeat him. It took Kakarot to completely lose it and become the legendary for him to defeat Frieza, whom somehow managed to survive the blast and come to earth, where he was beaten by a mysterious young man, who was also a Saiyan, but vanished just as quick as he arrived. No, I'm not making this up, I have plenty of witnesses." Bulma said, pausing to throw a quick glance at her son.

Bulma and Vegeta had decided to never tell Trunks of his alternate timeline self, they kept it a mystery, and luckily, because of Bulma's new rank amongst the Saiyans, no one dared to question her.

"As I was saying. A few years later these monsters, androids, appeared, and when Kakarot got ill with a deadly virus not even a Saiyans immune system could handle, it was up to Vegeta and Gohan, and the mystery boy, to even put a dent in them. but they were later defeated, not by any of the Saiyans, but by another android, one that intended on destroying the universe, just as Frieza did. He was called Cell, and in a series of battles, Kakarot gave his life to defeat Cell, but to no avail. Gohan was fighting Cell with all his might, but just as it looked like Cell was about to defeat him and destroy earth, Vegeta provided an energy blast, distracting Cell long enough for Gohan to destroy Cell. And since then there has been some peace, though we are having some issues with recent discoveries of unknown ships landing on our planet." Bulma said.

A young man lifted his hand.

"Yes?" Bulma asked.

"While this is interesting, and informative that this planet has issues with constant invaders and threats, what exactly do we have to do with it?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. See, I know very well that Saiyans enjoy a good fight. So, as terms of the treaty, we don't destroy the earth, but we are its fighters, its specially skilled fighters to fend off alien attacks. The earth is safe from those random and unwanted alien attack and visits, and in return, agriculture for the Saiyans, and more tech for each. My family owns this corporation that is highly advanced in technology. We make capsules, which contain everything from a brief case to a two story home, and everything in between, including vehicles." Bulma said, catching the Saiyans interest even more. Vegeta stood.

"I propose a test group of five Saiyan males seventeen of age and five females seventeen of age. They can go to school with Kakarot's eldest son and be up close and personal with these human, getting the feel of how badly earth needs the protection, because honestly, as well as Kakarot, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and myself do, we would appreciate some help. The more Saiyans there are on this planet to defend it from tyrants like Frieza and Cell the better, because we all know what happens if you cross Frieza." Vegeta said, seeing the determined and slightly angered faces of the other Saiyans, knowing full well what he meant.

"Those for?" the king said, raising his hand, along with all the other Saiyans.

"Those against?" he asked and saw all hands drop.

"Very well, we should make up the treaties and correlate them with policies on earth, but not put the treaties into effect until after the trial group. How long should we wait do you suppose my son?" the king asked.

"Three to four months." Vegeta said.

"Very well, and after the treaties are made, you will gain the thrown my son." The king said. It was deathly quiet in the meeting hall.

"Thank you father, may I inquire as to why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you understand the customs of both planets in ways I could never comprehend. And you are still younger than I, therefore you deserve your time on the throne." The king said adamantly. Vegeta nodded and then the meeting was done.

"General Gohan and Videl, I'm leaving it to you and your four friends to pick out the ten Saiyans you think are worthy of travel." Vegeta said. Gohan bowed as did Videl.

"Yes sire." Gohan said. They made their way back to Gohan's living quarters. Trunks quickly flew up to them before the door closed.

"Father says we're going back to earth in two hours, so you should get to the selecting soon." Trunks said.

"I was just getting our human company gathered up before Videl and I made our choices, but thanks for letting me know Trunks." Gohan said kindly. Trunks nodded and flew off.

"Ok guys, get packed up, we're leaving in two hours and I need to pick ten Saiyans to go with." Gohan said as the four teens quickly packed and capsulized their belonging.

"So which ten are we taking?" Haru asked as they walked out of the palace. Vegeta had been busy because gathered around them was the whole teen population of Saiyans age seventeen. There were about thirty for each sex.

"I have no clue." Gohan said.

* * *

Was this a twist you did or didn't expect? Hope you all liked it. As I said at the top, it may be a day or two before I update again. R&R.


	8. Test Group

Test Group

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

And I'm back! Sorry for the wait everyone, what with the holidays, family, friends, homework, you know, all that fun stuff.

Hope I haven't had anyone waiting too long...Enjoy.

* * *

Gohan began to think of ways to see which were actually worthy to go, and which were not. Videl already had a plan.

"Ok, all females' line up!" Videl hollered. They all got in single file. Gohan watched her carefully.

"Ok, going from my left or your right I want the highest ranking females to the lowest ranking." Videl said. The girls lined up from major elites down to third class.

"All major elites take a step forward." Videl said; the five females stepped up.

"Ok, out of you five, who honestly wants to go? Stay for yes, step back for no." Videl said. One stepped back.

"Out of you four, who causes the most drama? Stay for never, step back for a lot." Videl said another stepped back.

"Out of you three, who likes new experiences that don't involve fighting?" The last two stepped back, leaving just one.

"Name?" Videl asked.

"Zila." The short, spikey haired girl said.

"Welcome aboard. Get on the ship." Videl said. Zila bowed and got on the ship.

"Elites, step up." Videl said and then continued the process until getting down to the last two third class Saiyans. One was over peppy, yet something just reeked of her being false, while the other was calm and actually eager to go. Videl looked them over, and eventually the peppy girl showed her true colors.

"Hurry up and pick me." She growled. Videl glared at her, managing not to release eye beams, but then her eyes flicked to the other female just looking at the peppy one unbelievably. _Is she crazy, or does she just not know how to make good impressions? The female judging us is the prophet's daughter and the male she's courting is the youngest general to date!_ The other female practically screamed in her head.

"You, what's your name?" Videl asked the one in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh. Bazil." She replied.

"You're going to earth; get on the ship with the others." Videl said. Bazil smiled and went to the ship. She looked back and saw Videl smirk at Gohan.

"Follow the leader general." Videl snickered.

"Funny. Form in ranks!" Gohan shouted. Instantly the thirty males formed up.

"Questions for Major Elites only. Who among you doesn't want to go to earth?" Gohan asked. Two stepped back.

"Who only wants to go to fight?" Gohan asked. One stepped back.

"Who's arrogant and thinks they could beat me in hand to hand combat? If that's the case, step back." Gohan said in a commanding tone. The last one stepped back.

"What's your name soldier?" Gohan asked.

"Zago sir." The long spikey haired male replied.

"Get on the ship." Gohan commanded. Zago saluted Gohan and then marched to the ship.

"Damn, that was fast." Sharpner chuckled. Gohan continued this process and finally got the last male, a third class soldier named Uzo, to join the group. They had thirty minutes before they were to depart and Bulma was working quickly to validate them into the system on earth, which was going well, she only had two more to do. As they waited another, small, Saiyan ship landed catching everyone's attention. Only Vegeta and the king and queen weren't caught off guard, but none of them seemed pleased about it. A male, a little shorter than Vegeta, with short spikey hair flew over and landed lightly in front of them.

"Tarble, what are you doing here?" the king demanded.

"Well father, I returned because I sensed our planet had returned." Tarble said. Trunks's eyes widened for a brief moment before returning to normal and just looking at the new guest.

"And what exactly did you hope to accomplish by this?" the king asked.

"Father, I have spent my time away from home and have become stronger and less of a weakling." Tarble almost growled.

"You did not answer my question." The king stated.

"I want to be back in your good graces and be second in line father." Tarble said sternly.

"You mean claim the title of Duke?" the king asked, trying to restrain his sarcasm.

"Yes father." Tarble hissed. The king looked back to Trunks and then gestured for him to come over. Trunk looked to his father first, who nodded, and then flew over, landing next to his father.

"Vegeta, do the introductions." The king said smirking.

"Of course; Tarble, this is my son, your nephew, Trunks." Vegeta said with a smug smirk on his face.

"He can't be full Saiyan; there were no females that survived when the planet exploded." Tarble hissed, knowing that if Trunks was full blooded that he would lose his claim to the throne.

"Oh, but he is. See, his mother, my mate, figured out that human DNA and Saiyan DNA are only different by three complex factors, and let's just agree that she's magnificently talented and concocted an elixir of sorts that had three missing compounds and injected them into our son and herself, Kakarot's mate, two sons and the prophet's daughter, making them full blooded since the compound altered human DNA and made it Saiyan. So yes, my son and mate are full Saiyans." Vegeta said proudly. Trunks smiled up to his father and then smirked to his uncle.

Tarble was left speechless and enraged. He clicked the button on the side of his scouter and examined his brother, who he knew was much stronger than him and then looked to his nephew and smiled.

"He has a power level of seven hundred." Tarble laughed. Trunks looked to his father.

"Now father?" he asked.

"Yes son, now." Vegeta snickered before both he and Trunks ascended to super Saiyans, blowing the scouter off Tarble's ear and making him speechless yet again.

"How is it possible for a child his age to have such power?" Tarble asked.

"But brother, Kakarot's brood can do this as well. As to your question, I gave up trying to figure it out myself." Vegeta laughed.

"Mother says it's because since we're so young and full of energy that it just sort of explodes. That it's more condensed in younger Saiyans, which is why Gohan could go super at eleven and why Goten and I can go super at seven and eight." Trunks explained. Vegeta looked at him oddly.

"How does that make any sense?" Vegeta asked as he and Trunks powered down.

"Well, mother said that when Go…Kakarot was little, he had a lot of power, but one night Kakarot turned into a giant ape, or Oozaru. Then when Gohan was little, he saw the full moon and turned into an Oozaru too. What mother noticed was that they were much more violent than you were when you came to earth as an adult, they had no control and destroyed everything in their path and didn't even remember how they were in their normal form. So it made sense to mother that the younger we Saiyans are, the more power we have built up, but we just need to learn how to control it, which Goten, Gohan and I have." Trunks finished off.

"I swear your mother is too smart for her own good sometimes." Vegeta mumbled.

"I heard that!" Bulma shouted from the ship before exiting. Tarble could now understand why Vegeta had chosen this blue haired woman for a mate, no matter how stubborn she seemed. She looked at Tarble.

"Vegeta who's this?" She asked, a slight scowl forming on her face. Tarble could now also see where Trunks got his eye color, though the lilac hair color confused him, he didn't bother trying to figure it out.

"My brother Tarble." Vegeta sneered. The hairs on Bulma's tail prickled.

"You never mentioned you had a brother." Bulma said in a monotone voice.

"You never asked." Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"Here they go again." Goten giggled in the background.

"Well, you should've told me. I mean, c'mon, you've only lived with me for eleven years!" Bulma growled.

"Just because you shared every detail of your life story doesn't mean I have to." Vegeta retorted.

"Can you guys argue about this on the way home?" Trunks asked. They stared intensely at each other before finally listening to their son.

"I didn't catch your name again?" Tarble said.

"It's Bulma. Learn it, respect it, fear it, end of story." Bulma said sweetly.

"Why should I fear it?" he asked as she walked away.

"Mother has just as bad a temper as father." Trunks said quietly.

"What did you say young man?" Bulma asked spinning on her heels.

"That you are the prettiest, nicest, sweetest, most awesome mother in the galaxy." Trunks said, using his big blue eyes to his advantage and gave his mother the most innocent look he could, the one that always made her happy.

"Good boy, you get cake when we get home." Bulma said, stroking her son's cheek before going back to the ship. Trunks turned back around and small fist pump.

"Yes." He hissed, smiling.

"You've become an expert at deception my son. Nicely done." Vegeta chuckled.

"I didn't completely lie, but mother can't resist when I give her an innocent look." Trunks chuckled lightly. Gohan and Goten were chuckling at the scene before them. Within ten minutes the ship was warmed up and ready to launch. The Saiyans were ready as well, they were eager to see what this new planet really had to offer. As they flew back on the ship, which would take two hours they stayed in one of the four rooms, all sixteen teenagers. Somehow, it ended up with the guys on one side of the room and the girls on the opposite. Gohan and Videl had done the knowledge transfer so that the Saiyans would be able to speak to humans. Erasa had one of her ear buds in, but all the females could hear it, the males just ignored it. That is until Erasa plugged it into the iPod dock and turned up the volume.

"Really Erasa?" Sharpner hissed. Erasa stuck out her tongue and they all snickered. Goten and Trunks dashed in.

"Hi!" Goten said happily. Gohan smirked.

"I see you changed." Gohan said, taking in his little brother's attire.

"Yeah. You might wanna." Goten said. Gohan nodded and then went to the bathroom, returning shortly after in black baggy jeans and a semi-tight shirt. Videl stood and went to change, returning shortly in some capris and a tank top, she then noticed how the Saiyans were a little twitchy, and felt the same way herself.

"What's up with you guys?" Lisa asked.

"Sorry, but Saiyans aren't just excellent fighters, we are into dance as well. It's our culture." Zaltori chirped in her high melodic voice. Erasa smiled, like something suddenly made sense.

"So that's why Videl could pick up rhythm so easily and dance so well when she never took a class. But it was a weird kind of dance. It looked like Native American tribal dancing, Capoeira, belly dancing and any form of hip hop. It was amazing, but crazy." Erasa said excitedly. Videl was trying hard not to blush.

"Shut up Erasa." Videl hissed. Latta stood and walked over to Videl.

"She's just making an observation. And all those mixtures are just our normal dancing. But depending on what components of each dance, or how we dance in Saiyan ways, just interprets the type of dance it is. There's the battle dance, celebratory dance, fun dance, which is pretty much just everyone, and courting dance. That type of dance is based off the tempo of the music." Latta explained. Erasa smiled.

"Can we test some of those?" she asked innocently.

"Not the last one." Latta snickered.

"Why not?" Lisa asked.

"They can get very…intimate." Peppa said.

"Like how intimate?" Lisa asked.

"On a scale of flirty to seductive, seductive times three." Bazil giggled. Just then Piccolo teleported into the room.

"Hello Piccolo, what brings you here?" Gohan asked.

"Your father asked me to come here and give the Saiyans some earth attire with that ability I have. I just have to read their aura and can figure what kind of clothes they'd like." Piccolo said, and then immediately got to work. All the females either had jeans or capris similar to Videl's, and tank tops, while the males had baggy dark blue to black jeans and shirts like Gohan's.

"Done, but you'll need to take them on their first excursion to the shopping mall for more clothing. Their Saiyan armor is in their packs in their capsules Bulma has for them." Piccolo said before vanishing.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that big green guy." Erasa said.

"Piccolo's pretty cool once he warms up to you." Gohan said casually. Erasa scooted over to her iPod and found a song she knew Videl liked. Goten and Trunks noticed this.

"Hey Erasa, watcha doin?" Goten asked.

"Looking though some songs to pick and play." Erasa chimed.

"May want to let one of the native Saiyans listen to the ones you're thinking of so that things don't get too promiscuous." Videl snickered. Erasa slumped forward a little.

"You ruin all my fun." Erasa groaned.

"Actually, she's not. What could be considered 'bad' on your planet is three times more on ours." Bazil stated.

"Ok, describe please." Lisa asked.

"It's difficult to describe." Latta chuckled. Erasa set the cursor on _Who's That Chick _by _David Guetta feat. Rihanna_. Videl looked at it, remembered the tempo.

"What is it Videl?" Zila asked.

"Oh, just I remember the tempo of the song Erasa's looking at. It's female dominate and probably a little promiscuous, but not courting just a flirty dance…how the fuck did I know that?" Videl said.

"That's your newly evolved instincts. But, let's just give it a go." Latta giggled. The girls backed away from Erasa, who took it as cue to click on the song and click again to play it. All the male's jaws dropped, even the Saiyans. Haru and Sharpner saw what Erasa meant by how it looked like four or so dances combined. How at certain points the girls hips were swinging and swaying like belly dancers, and then a moment later of some interesting hip hop movement it transformed into some martial arts of Capoeira, and the stomping and bouncing indicated the Native American tribal dancing. Gohan was speechless just as the others, and he noticed that they never really stuck to one type and one set of movements, and how they were never really defined, how they blended into each other, creating a fluid motion between all the dancing styles. Once the song was done it was awed silence.

"That was…so cool!" Goten exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Trunks agreed.

"Thanks." Videl said as the other smiled.

"Ok, I wanna see the boys now. How about you all sit on the floor and whichever tempo hits and whichever gender it goes to." Erasa said. The guys shrugged but humored her and they sat with a good ten feet between them and the females. _Some Nights by Fun _started to play and all the males stood. It was slow at first, Capoeira style mixing with freestyle and hip hop then at the tempo picked up they started going more to a mixture of hip hop and tribal, stomping a little, then slowing back to Capoeira then spin kicking into hip hop again. Needless to say their friends were all amazed. This tempo continued through the song and constant shifting into dancing continued as the tempo changed. Even Goten and Trunks were keeping up, laughing as they moved. The males sat again, waiting for the next song, which turned out to be _Waka Waka by Shakira _which the girls stood and it was mainly belly dancing and the martial arts, combining beautifully. It was a slightly seductive dance, a pleasing dance for the males, which all of them but the young ones could agree on that it was very nice to watch. The way the girl's hips moved to the beat with the slight stomping and how they coordinated their flips, kicks and punches to the beat was all too enticing for the males, but they remained seated.

"I…holy…damn!" Haru sputtered out, the others just nodding in response.

"I want to see a group one." Lisa said. Erasa looked through the songs and found one, _Glad You Came by The Wanted_. It was immediately male dominative, but a mild courting dance, the females just responded to whatever the males were going, the tempo rising and their movements, only Goten and Trunks weren't involved, but watching them through the humans eyes, the intimacy was very obvious, how the females moved against the males and responded to the lightest touch. Their flips and any form of martial arts were coordinated as well. They were all shocked at how they moved to gracefully.

"Time for a fun one." Haru chuckled. Erasa giggled and found _Good Time by Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen_. The moment the tempo began both sets of dancers began with a slow start. Then the males did a back flip and a spin kick then standing on one hand. Then they started popping. The females did a slow hand stand, and then they flipped into together, bouncing and still doing martial arts, then flipping out and the girls doing some handstands and belly dancing like movement with popping, only moment later for them to flip back together. Even little Trunks and Goten were in on the fun, laughing again. Then they started clapping, first girls as the boys did some martial arts, then switching to the boys clapping while the girls did martial arts. Once the song ended everyone was left slack jaw.

* * *

(A/N) One, don't judge because of the songs, which I don't own. I was listening to them and thought they had a good beat.

Two, every, and I mean _every_ culture/species has a dance. I knew that anything too modern would be bad, hence why I added Capoeira - which is freaking amazing- and belly dancing, mixed with modern stuff.

So, now that I have explained that, on with the story.

* * *

"So taking them out to the clubs." Lisa exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Arriving to Earth in thirty minutes." The automated pilot said over the speakers. They simply talked and began to explain earthling ways to the Saiyans.

"Prepare for turbulence, entering Earth's atmosphere." The computer said as everyone stayed seated as the ship rattled a little then evened out and five minutes the heard the landing gears lower and then they felt them touch down.

"Now landed on planet Earth." The computer said. They walked out of the room and off the ship. Bulma handed them their case of capsules and explained the use relatively quick.

"We're in West City, you'll be living with Gohan, Goten, Chichi and Kakarot, but on this planet he's known as Goku. You'll be attending school in Satan City and Orange Star High school. Videl, Gohan, their all yours, get them to the mall, here's five hundred thousand zenny. Hopefully, you won't spend all of that, but I'm sure that Videl you could get a discount on a lot of things." Bulma chuckled before walking back into her home.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Latta asked.

"My father is believed to have saved the planet from Cell, but we all know that's a lie, anyway, because I'm his daughter, I get seventy five percent off of everything, as long as I have an ID." Videl said.

"The only props your father's lie gives." Gohan muttered.

"Pretty much. Anyway let's go, before Erasa and Lisa go insane." Videl said.

"Ok, but maybe we should split the money." Gohan said. Erasa gave him a glare and Videl elbowed her.

"Hey, only his mother and I can give him that look. Anyway, I agree." Videl snickered, splitting the money giving Gohan two hundred and fifty thousand zenny.

"Why'd you have to give him half?" Erasa whined.

"Erasa, the boys need stuff to nimrod." Videl said sarcastically. They hadn't even taken a step before Videl had to stop, her pupils expanding. Gohan grabbed her and held her.

"Is she ok?" Lisa asked.

"She's just having a vision." Gohan said before turning his attention back to Videl.

"What do you see?" Gohan asked quietly. Her pupils retracted back to their normal size.

"In a week my uncle, my mother, and your uncle will be coming to earth to stay for a while, at least until the treaties are made. Oh, and apparently both of us will be getting aunts." Videl added.

"Ok, anyway, guys, take out your tenth capsule, unless you want to ride in the car and not your own motor bike." Gohan said. The five Saiyans looked at him like he was crazy and then activated their tenth capsule and their motorcycles. An engine revved.

"Don't forget to put on the helmet." Gohan chuckled. Videl hopped on, putting on her helmet before they sped off.

"You're so on!" the male, known as Onio, shouted before he hopped on his bike, Latta hopped on too and had a helmet on already. All the teens made it to the mall and then split up. Erasa was excited; she had been dying to take Videl shopping, and now she got a whole group of girls to shop with. She wasn't going to try and inflict her preppy ways on them, but she was going to help them. After two hours, the guys had finished shopping each of the new guys getting ten pairs of pants, one suit, one pair of formal shoes, six tee-shirts, seven tank tops, two sweat shirts, three pairs of sweats, two other pairs of shoes, and two pairs of shorts, along with a dozen pairs of boxers and socks. They were grateful that the story they made up – lost all their luggage on the flight over from the arctic region – had practically had people handing them what they wanted, and that they had carrier capsule which they stuffed everything into so they wouldn't have to carry all the bags. They were having a snack in the food court when they saw the girls round the corner with all of them having at least eight bags.

"Been busy?" Gohan and Sharpner laughed.

"She's crazy." Videl huffed.

"And you boys are lazy, not even shopping." Erasa said.

"Actually we got done about thirty minutes ago. I even got some stuff." Gohan snickered. Erasa smiled.

"Have any leftover cash?" she asked.

"Fifty thousand zenny after our snack." Gohan chuckled.

"Can I have it?" she asked.

"For the love of all that is sane, please don't give her the money." Videl begged.

"I'm sure you've gotten enough stuff to start off with. They don't need a year's worth of clothing in a day." Gohan said.

"I'm sure we've gotten six months' worth in a day." Zila groaned.

"Erasa, there's such a thing as a limit." Sharpner said. Erasa quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, maybe for you." Erasa stated.

"Erasa, you could shop the store out if given the money and time. We went to the stores we needed to and then the ones you demanded we go to, even the ones we didn't want to go to, and we bought stuff at every store so we wouldn't have to listen to you begging and pleading." Videl said.

"I have my methods." Erasa smiled.

"Yes, and they're annoying as hell." Videl hissed. The other five nodded and soon after they decided it was time to go to Gohan's house. As they left the mall Gohan's phone rang.

"Hello." Gohan said.

"You guys done at the mall?" Chichi asked on the other end.

"Just now leaving. Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because Bulma got the guest houses up and going. Their huge by the way, and extremely advanced. The bedroom actually has the option of splitting into six different rooms with the push of a button. Anyway I just wanted to know. Oh, and Goten and Trunks wanted to train." Chichi said.

"Ok, we'll be there soon." Gohan said.

"Ok, love you." Chichi said.

"Love you too." Gohan said before hanging up. They drove out of the city and once out of limits they flew to Gohan's home, of course Haru, Sharpner, Erasa and Lisa all flying via jet. They arrived at Gohan's house within thirty minutes. Upon landing they saw the two houses, which were color coordinated – blue for males and purple for females – and smiled and then took in their surroundings.

"Oh my…this place is amazing!" Zila mused. The others nodded.

"Ok, so get situated, stuff unpacked. Tonight I go over the school rules with you guys, and Monday, you start high school." Gohan said to the ten Saiyans.

"I'm staying too." Videl insisted. Gohan nodded as did the other Saiyans as the prepared for the next few months.

* * *

So, that's the long awaited chapter 8. What did you think? Just a forewarning now, the next chapter in the story is to span the amount of time it'll take for the treaties to be worked out, made up, and eventually approved, which takes a few months, so, it may be a while before I post the next chapter. Hopefully, the length of this one will make up for the wait.

Don't lose faith in me! Hope you all enjoyed. R&R.


	9. More New Kids!

More New Kids!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I'm back! So, just a warning...now...this is a probably my longest chapter...ever...well, at least as of now, but with the thoughts buzzing in my head, I kind of doubt that I will be writing a chapter of this length any time soon.

To all my lovely reviewers, I took your advice about making it longer and making sure to add some more Gohan/Videl.

Warning, there is a lime near the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Monday, January 3__rd_

Gohan went to the male's house while his mother went to the females' house; Goten went with him.

"Ok Goten, wake these soldiers up." Gohan chuckled. Goten smiled and then fired low power energy blasts at each of them, causing them to jump out of their bed.

"You could've just blown a whistle!" Zago shouted.

"But this is much more fun." Gohan chuckled. The other all woke up and when the Son brother's left they dressed themselves and then quickly went to the main home for breakfast along with the females. As they ate Piccolo came over.

"Goku already told me." Piccolo said before Gohan could even speak. He nodded and then continued eating.

"Who's he? I know he's a Namekian, but who is he?" Latta asked.

"That's Piccolo. He was my first martial arts mentor. He lives in the forest nearby." Gohan said thru mouthfuls of food. The phone rang and Goku picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, morning Bulma…ok…ok! Thanks. Have a good day too!" Goku said.

"What did Bulma want?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, she was just informing me that she gave all her employees a day off." Goku said.

"That's good to know. I still think it's funny that both you and Vegeta are her employees." Chichi giggled.

"I thought it was funny too, but hey, Vegeta and I are the strongest workers there, so we do all the heavy lifting and strength testing for the machinery." Goku said nonchalantly. Once they finished eating they headed outside, ready to go.

"Hey Gohan, dad's gonna take me to school today." Goten said as Goku walked out the door and activated his capsule.

"Ok, no prob. Have fun on your day off dad." Gohan chuckled as he hopped on his motorcycle and took off, the others following. None of them had their licenses, but that would change soon, in fact, it would change today. Goku had taught them and it was easy. About forty minutes later they arrived at the mile mark outside the city and slowed down to the legal speed and got to the school within fifteen minutes. They pulled up just as Videl and the others did. After capsulizing their vehicles Videl shook her head.

"They don't even have their licenses yet." Videl murmured.

"They'll get them after school. Relax." Gohan said wrapping an arm around her. Chad and some of his goons glared at the ten new kids, and then Chad and his crew walked up to them.

"Yo freak!" Chad shouted to Gohan, who simply turned around.

"What do you want wimp?" Gohan snarled back.

"Who's the fresh meat? New punching bags?" Chad said, all his goons laughing like drunken hyenas.

"They're foreign exchange from the desolate arctic regions." Gohan stated simply as the males stared down the group.

"C'mon, let's go get your guys' books." Haru suggested. Their eyes flicked to him, then to Gohan who nodded, and then they followed Gohan and Videl.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Erasa shouted as the group walked off.

"Ok, time for some ground rules." Gohan whispered quietly.

"Rule one, no showing off the abilities. Rule two, we cannot speak or write in Saiya while around humans. Rule three, no matter how much they may annoy you, no hitting the humans. If I come up with anymore, I'll let you know, but are we clear on those rules?" Gohan said.

"Yes sir." They all replied quietly. A loud group of giggles erupted through the halls.

"Oh my god Brandi, like, that is so funny!" The annoying voice of Mandi echoed.

"And here's the female's first test of tolerance." Videl hissed. The male's noses scrunched up in disgust. Videl noticed this as they walked by. Lilli and Cassidy looked at the group and smiled, seeing all the new men and Gohan.

"Oh Gohan!" they shouted and ran up to them. Videl made sure have a good grip on Gohan's hand.

"Move it loser!" Lilli growled.

"Yeah, you're like, totally taking away from his fun time." Cassidy growled. Videl noticed an odd and vile smell, mixed with the overly sweet smell of their perfume, in the air. She also noticed that the males were practically holding their breath and looked like they were in pain.

"Yeah, right, he's my boyfriend you know." Videl snarled back.

"Well, what if he's cheating on you with one or all of us?" Brandi cooed. Gohan's brows furrowed.

"Do I have stupid stamped on my forehead? Why the fuck would I cheat on Videl with one of you or any of you?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Because she doesn't put out." Mandi chimed in.

"How can you even be proud of that you stupid whore?" Peppa hissed. They all looked at her.

"Oh look, the new girl wants to play with the big kids now. What would you know?" Cassidy growled.

"Fucking everyone and anyone you want doesn't make you desirable; it just makes you a spent and worthless whore." Latta said matter-o-factly.

"This doesn't concern any of you ugly bitches." Brandi hissed.

"You mess with our friends, you mess with us. Deal with it zit face." Bazil spat. Brandi lost it and leaped at Bazil, who easily dodged her and let her knock herself out on the stone wall. Zila started laughing hysterically.

"How fucking thick can ya get?" Zila laughed.

"Shut up everyone! Why don't you want me Gohan? I'm better. I'm prettier and I'm way more popular." Cassidy cooed.

"One, you're not pretty with make up so how could you be without? And two, I was raised to know who's worth my time and who's not, and if they're loyal. And you don't qualify into any of that. I don't cheat because I know better, and I know who I care for, who I want to be with. And you're just a desperate, needy, self-centered slut." Gohan growled.

"I bet Videl has to wear twice as much make up as I do so that she even looks somewhat pretty." Cassidy hissed.

"Uh, I don't wear make-up unless it's important events." Videl snickered. Lilli walked over with a wet napkin and wiped Videl's face, it came off clean.

"She doesn't need it, she's already beautiful." Gohan said softly. Videl smiled up at Gohan while the girls just gawked and the Saiyans smirked. They walked off towards the book room and got the necessary books and then went to their class.

"Gohan, just a curious question, but how much do you care for me?" Videl asked.

"I love you." Gohan said confidently and honestly that Videl could see it in his eyes and just hear it ring through his deep voice. Videl smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Videl murmured. Gohan smiled, knowing how much each of them had been dying to hear each other say those words. Gohan leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly, but filled with passion and Videl eagerly returned the kiss. The other Saiyans were preoccupied with going over the material they had missed out on, but knew perfectly well what their two leaders were doing, but unlike humans, Saiyans didn't give a damn about PDA, unless they were nude and going to mate right in front of everyone, then they'd be concerned, but kissing was minor.

Videl and Gohan broke the kiss and smiled at each other before the class began to fill up. Once class started and the Saiyans introduced themselves things were relatively quiet and they caught onto the material in the class really quick. Soon enough it was gym, the class all the Saiyans had been looking forward to.

"Alright class, since the weather went from ok to awful in three hours, it's just going to be a free day. You can jog around the gym, climb the poles, shoot some hoops one the south side of the gym, play football (soccer) on the north side of the gym, or spar. Have fun. Weight room is prohibited today." The coach said.

Pen stepped into the sparring ring and looked around as most of them dispersed to other activities.

"Gohan! Get up here!" Pen shouted.

"And so begins the normal routine." Gohan mumbled as he entered the ring. The sparring began, and Pen began to thrown punch after punch, never landing a single hit because of Gohan's speed.

"C'mon you coward, fight back!" Pen shouted. Gohan countered with a sweeping kick, knocking Pen off guard and off his feet, then kicked Pen out of the ring.

"You only dodged for most of the fight!" Pen shouted.

"Fighting is all about tactics." Gohan snickered. Mark glared and then stepped into the ring.

"Let's see…uh…you!" Mark said pointing to Onio. Onio smirked and started to climb into the ring, Gohan grabbed his shoulder.

"Restrain your strength. Only use about one sixth of your strength." Gohan whispered.

"Yes sir." Onio replied and then continued into the ring. They took fighting stances and began to circle each other. When they stopped Onio charged, delivering five punches to Mark's gut. Gohan could sense that he was using the right amount of strength.

"Good, he listened." Gohan murmured.

"How can you tell?" Nikl asked.

"I'll teach you later. Can you sense it Videl?" Gohan asked; Videl nodded. It may have taken up to the day before their venture into space, but Videl had mastered telepathy and ki sensing, along with controlling her energy beams, aiming them, flight and her tail strength. Mark retaliated and started throwing punches and kicks, all missing because of Onio's speed. Onio waited until just the right moment before jumping into the air and doing a spinning kick, knocking Mark out of the ring. Onio hopped out of the ring and walked over to the others.

"No wonder you looked bored. This species is weak…no wonder the princess wants us to guard it." Onio said quietly.

"Let's go play some 'football', it seems liked fun." Zaltori said as the game going on came to an end. They split into two teams, and Gohan quickly explained the rules of the game. Erasa, Lisa, Haru and Sharpner watched as they played, amazed at how quickly the ten new Saiyans picked up on things. Once the class ended, because the game was a constant tie, Sharpner had to ask.

"How do you guys do that?" Sharpner asked.

"Do what?" Nikl asked.

"Pick up on things so…fast." Sharpner said.

"If it's anything physically or mentally demanding, Saiyans catch onto it relatively quick. We live for physical activity, it's how we were designed, but we have to know strategy." Uzo said calmly.

"That's how Gohan wins fights; he waits for the opportunity to come to him, and analyzes his opponent's fighting technique looking for weaknesses." Haru said aloud. Gohan smiled.

"You're correct Haru. Anyway, let's get changed quickly and then get to lunch." Gohan chuckled. They walked into the locker room and changed with their backs to the lockers so no one could even get a glimpse at their tails, even if they were tucking them in the boxers, still, they didn't want to risk it. They met up with the girls and then grabbed their food and took a table in the cafeteria since the storm outside had gotten worse. Soon enough they had to go to science where things began to get interesting. In the middle of the class Videl's watch started to go off.

"What is it chief?" Videl asked.

"The Red Shark gang just launched a missile at Satan City Primary. It hit the second floor." The chief said. Both Videl and Gohan got a sick feeling in their stomachs.

"Ok. Can I bring someone along with me?" Videl said, her eyes flicking to Gohan.

"Sure, but hurry, their getting ready to take aim again." The chief said. Videl nodded and her and Gohan stood and started for the door, only to be stopped Mr. Klin the science teacher.

"Alright, I understand that Videl needs to go, but why Mr. Son?" He asked.

"Because I said so, that's why. And the floor that got hit by the missile is the same floor his little brother's class is on." Videl said before practically throwing the teacher aside and taking off, Gohan following her. The moment they got outside, and luckily the storm had cleared out, Videl activated her jet capsule and her and Gohan took off at break neck speeds. The school was in flames, but luckily all the students were out; Gohan caught a glimpse of his brother and Trunks carrying another kid out of the building. They were low enough that Gohan could jump from the jet and it would look normal for him to land.

"Is everyone ok?" Gohan asked. Videl ran up next to him.

"Yes, everyone got out thanks to those two." The chief said pointing to Goten and Trunks.

"How they managed to get the whole floor clear moments before the missile hit the building is astounding, but nonetheless, everyone is safe." The chief said in awe and admiration of the two boys.

"Where are the scum that did this?" Videl hissed.

"Over there." One of the officers said pointing. Gohan and Videl nodded and saw the group of thugs laughing. This angered them.

"We wanna help too!" Goten whined.

"Yeah, the missile hit our classroom." Trunks growled.

"No. Let us handle this." Gohan said.

"But Gohan…" both boys started.

"No. Trunks, your mother and father would skin me alive if I let you get near them, and Goten, well, let's just say I'd rather faces Bulma and Vegeta than mom and dad." Gohan said sternly. They looked down, but nodded their heads in defeat. Videl and Gohan took off towards the band of thugs.

"Eh boss look, it's that uh, Videl Satan and a uh friend of hers." One thug said. Videl and Gohan rounded the corner. Gohan was reeling in his anger, his brother could've been hurt, or worse killed, and these numskulls didn't even seem to care that they could've killed a whole school of innocent kids.

"Well, it appears you are correct comrade. Why don't we teach them a lesson? After all, it is the girl's father I want to battle, not his weakling daughter or her friend." A tall burly man, with a thick Russian accent said snidely.

"The big one's mine got it Gohan?" Videl hissed.

"Ok, unless you want me to help, he's all yours." Gohan chuckled. The police watched as the two teens squared off.

"I hope those two will make it through. Videl's strong, but I don't think she can take down the big guy, and the boy looks strong, but he's tiny compared to some of those guys." One officer sniveled.

"They'll be fine; I know my big brother is stronger than he looks." Goten said. The officers looked at the small boy, hoping that he was right and glad to see that the small boy looked up to his brother. Gun shots brought their attention back to the teens and their jaws dropped when they saw Gohan simply moving his arm back and forth. When the thugs ceased fire Gohan dropped the crushed bullets, making all the man tremble.

"What the heck are you?" one man asked. Gohan didn't answer; he ran head long into the men, pummeling them down to a pulp, making them beg to be thrown in prison. Videl had the leader in a strangle hold, his face was turning blue from the force and soon enough he went unconscious from lack of air. Videl felt a bullet graze her skin and hissed in pain, only to hear the sound of the man screaming in agony as Gohan punched in his face, surely knocking out several teeth. In a matter of ten minutes it took two teenagers to bring down the Red Shark gang. The cops quickly moved in, apprehending the knocked out crooks.

"Wow, you guys work really well. Whenever you want to bring him along, just do so." The chief said.

"Planning on it. Anyways, we need to get back to school." Videl said.

"We won't have school for at least a week because of the explosion." Goten said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Trunks laughed. Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes and then went back to school just as science class ended.

"So how did things go?" Zila asked.

"Eh, easy." Videl mused as they went to history class.

"Why did you take Gohan?" the all too familiar voice of Cassidy rang.

"Because he's an efficient fighter." Videl stated. The boys were trailing behind the girls laughing about god only knows but noticed the sudden change in atmosphere that came with the arrival of Cassidy and her crew. Mainly the vile smell. Erasa noticed their faces scrunch up in disgust. She planned on asking them why this always happened in study hour.

"Yeah right, you're just trying to keep him from me." Cassidy said.

"Right and the Red Shark gang didn't launch missile into SCP in the same class where his little brother was?" Videl asked snidely.

"OMG! Gohan, is you little brother ok?" Cassidy asked, about ready to run up to him and 'console' him.

"He's fine; he and Trunks even got the class out of the room shortly before it made contact. The kid's resourceful when he needs to be. I just wanted to make sure he was ok." Gohan said calmly. Cassidy scowled, he wasn't supposed to say that. History went by with minimal disturbances and soon enough it was study hour. Before Erasa could even open her mouth Videl beat her to it.

"So why is it that whenever Cassidy and her crew come around your faces scrunch up in disgust, I mean, I know we have extremely acute smelling and all, and her perfume is overwhelming, but what gives?" Videl asked quietly, thankful they were in the far corner of the hall.

"Ok, please don't think of us as weird." Uzo begged first.

"Uzo, we're freaking monkeys for god's sake." Videl said. Gohan knew, but it also confused the other females and obviously the humans.

"Ok, yes, we Saiyans have extremely acute senses, all of them. I hope you noticed the vile rotten fish smell seeping off them?" Zago asked. All the females nodded.

"See, all Saiyans, but in particular males, can smell another's arousal. It seeps off their skin in males, but in females, not only does it seep off their skin, it's more intense in their vagina. We don't intentionally sniff for a females vagina, the smell just wafts in as we breathe. Virgins, such as you six females, have a very clean smell. Those who are not, but only with one partner, only smell of that one, hence smelling like a mixture of their own scent and their lover's. Those girls smell vile because we can trace the scent of at least twenty men per girl. The more partner's one has the more muddled and foul the smell gets. It's not even remotely vile with one partner, or three for that matter. Virgins smell like their natural scent, but when aroused that scent is just intensified. Females that have had more than three begin to smell of week old fish. Does that explain why?" Zago said. The females and humans nodded in response. Videl could feel herself blush and could see the others were as well, but didn't bring it up. Once the study hour was over, the Saiyans were eager to get their licenses.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, to me, and hopefully you as the readers understand, that sense Saiyans have heightened senses, that would include their sense of smell. Hell, half the time they smell food before they see it. Also, yes, Haru, Sharpner, Erasa and Lisa go with them to the DMV. Anyway, continuing on...

* * *

_2 hours later_

Uzo emerged from the building, a smile on his face as he walked over to his friends. The males had let the females go first, being courteous and all and soon enough Uzo finally got his license.

"Ok, now we can go home." Gohan chuckled activating his motorcycle. The others followed suit and soon they took off, the females hanging onto their waists as the zipped through the streets. When they got to the Son residence Goten and Trunks were playing while Chichi and Bulma kept their eyes on them. Gohan could see the worry in their eyes that still lingered from earlier in the day, but he felt that there was something a little…different about them. He had felt this before with both women, but he couldn't place his finger on what it had led up to in the past.

"How you two doing?" Gohan asked as he walked over to them.

"We're good. Mom was worried." Trunks said.

"Yeah, momma didn't let go of me for ten minutes." Goten said.

"Well, considering all that happened today, I can't blame her." Videl said.

"Yeah." Trunks and Goten said. It was quiet for a moment; the other Saiyans plopped down on the grass and stared up at the blue-gray sky.

"Momma's ki feels funny." Goten murmured.

"Yours too? I thought mine was the only one." Trunks said.

"Gohan, do you know what this means?" Goten asked.

"I've felt it before, but I can't place where and when." Gohan said slumping his shoulders. The Saiyans finally decided they needed to do homework, though they didn't want to, Gohan and Videl were quite persuasive when they looked ready to fire energy beams at someone. After they finished that up they were free to learn how to sense ki signatures. Just as the lesson was starting Gohan sensed someone approaching and focused more on it.

"Krillin, Marron and 18." Gohan chuckled. They landed, Marron clinging to her mother.

"Hey Gohan, it's been a while since I last saw you, what, three, four years?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure dad will be happy to see you." Gohan laughed. Krillin looked around and saw all the Saiyans there, knowing they were just that because he could plainly see their tails. He remained silent.

"So, who are your friends?" Krillin asked cautiously.

"Krillin! When did you get here?" Goku asked happily.

"A minute ago? Goku, I thought all the Saiyans were, ya know, dead, except you, Vegeta, the three boys." Krillin said.

"Well, we kinda wished for the revival of the Saiyans and the planet, not in that order though." Goku chuckled. Krillin's eyes widened.

"Why would you guys do that?" Krillin shouted. Goku explained everything and soon Krillin calmed down, his wife stood there, comprehending everything Goku was saying.

"It's a brilliant plan. I mean if Gohan could defeat the ultimate android at age eleven, with a broken arm. Thinking of that amount of power as a safe guard around this planet and an alliance with them. My only question is what can the earth offer to the Saiyans?" 18 asked curiously.

"So far, this planet has something ours does not. It has natural resources of food, and raw material, and much more advanced technology, such as the capsules." Zago replied.

"Oh, Bulma and Chichi are also Saiyans because of some genetic altering science stuff." Goku said. Krillin nearly fainted.

"Your wife was bad enough as a human when she lost her temper! Why did you have to go let her get all vamped up with Saiyan genetics? And Bulma had a temper as bad as Vegeta's, why her too?" Krillin shouted.

"We're right here Krillin!" Bulma and Chichi shouted. Krillin flinched.

"Why?" Krillin whimpered. Goku explained Bulma's reasons, and briefly went over Chichi's, but that did nothing to calm Krillin.

"I still can't believe it." Krillin mused.

"I know, it's difficult to believe, but it's set in motion and should come to pass in a few months." Goku said. Krillin then looked up to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, if Vegeta is your husband, mate, whatever you Saiyans call it, and he's the prince, what does that make you and Trunks?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"The princess and duke." Bulma stated, loving the expression on Krillin's face.

"We're doomed." Krillin said. Bulma giggled.

"Show a little faith. Heck, in a few months if all this comes to pass, which it will, Vegeta and I will become king and queen, and Trunks will be the prince." Bulma said happily.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Krillin exclaimed. Goku laughed at his friend's response. Krillin rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to the group of teens.

"So Gohan, who're your friends?" he asked suspiciously.

"Zago, Zila, Nikl, Zaltori, Treut, Peppa, Onio, Latta, Uzo, Bazil and Videl." Gohan said as he pointed to each of them. Krillin nodded and then his attention shifted to Videl.

"I swear I've heard her name before." Krillin said.

"You should know Krillin. She's the daughter of that oaf Hercule Satan, the same guy who took the credit of defeating Cell from Gohan." 18 sneered. 18 still had some bitterness in her heart towards the stupid oaf when it was Gohan that set her free from Cell.

"The one and only." Videl said unenthusiastically. Krillin smirked and then motioned for Gohan to walk with him.

"Be right back, can you take it from here?" Gohan asked Videl as he walked off.

"No problem." Videl said before turning back around and started to instruct the group.

"Gohan, is Videl your girlfriend?" Krillin snickered, seeing the teens face flush red.

"Yeah." Gohan replied, smirking.

"You guys haven't been too…" Krillin trailed off.

"No, we've hardly done anything, but that's ok…well…for now. Dad hasn't mentioned to you about the whole mating thing that Saiyans have?" Gohan asked, somewhat surprised.

"No, he hasn't mentioned a lot to me about the Saiyans and their culture. But I can tell you that shortly after your parents met up again, he was a completely different man. Even after your mother yelled at him when they initially mat up at the world martial arts tournament, he had a weird look in his eyes that I had never seen before. And even though he wasn't used to having a woman on his arm, and was confused and a little frustrated with your mother's clinging, that look was still there and some part of him enjoyed it. I take it that's what you mean?" Krillin said.

"Probably the realization of finding a mate struck him at that point. But yeah." Gohan said shrugging.

"So what is this whole 'mate' ordeal anyway?" Krillin asked.

"Talk to dad about it, that's how I had to find out, plus Vegeta, which was kinda awkward. Anyway, I need to go help the group with ki sensing." Gohan said. Krillin looked at him, then smirked.

"Gohan, you suck at lying. You just wanna go be with your girlfriend. By the way, she's a keeper in my humble, friendly opinion." Krillin said, making sure not to step out of line.

"Good way of wording it, how'd you know I might get a little…" Gohan tried to place the word.

"Possessive? Protective? Aggressive? Boy, when your parents got married and I came and visited once, a month after the wedding, I made one remark about your mom and your dad looked like he'd kill me. So, after finding out your dad's origins, I figured that it was a Saiyan thing." Krillin chuckled. Gohan laughed and went back to the group. He saw that their eyes were closed and they were focusing. Gohan walked over and sat down next to Videl, who smiled at his approach. Gohan could hear his father and Krillin talking about the subject he and Krillin were talking about, he could hear 18 talking to his mother and Bulma, while little Marron played with her toys with Trunks and Goten nearby. Hours went by with Gohan and Videl testing the Saiyans until they started to get the hang of it.

"Nicely done everyone, we'll continue this tomorrow." Gohan said as they smiled at him.

"Dinner!" Chichi called, clearing the doorway as the practical stampeded of teens and a small child ran to the table, Goku following after.

"Well, see you later Chi, the boys get a week off because of that gang." Bulma said as she gripped Trunks's hand.

"Yeah, so knowing them, they'll get bored. But luckily because of our new found species, we'll know where they run off too because of a maternal bond." Chichi giggled.

"Precisely. Anyway, we need to get home, Trunks is starting to drool." Bulma chuckled as she walked a little distance before her and Trunks took to the air. Krillin almost fainted.

"Bulma can fly now?" Krillin asked trembling as he walked into the Son residence. The sight before him, even though he expected it, still surprised him.

"What? Oh, yeah, both Bulma and Chichi know how to fly now." Goku said between mouthfuls of food.

"The only thing Goku has to teach me, and what Vegeta has to teach Bulma, is to control ki. But that'll come later though." Chichi said lightly as she ate.

"Well, we'll leave you to your supper. It was nice seeing you again." 18 said.

"Glad to see you guys too. Come back anytime!" Goku said cheerfully as they left. After they ate dinner Chichi started to wash all the dishes, until Videl walked into the room with the other females.

"Would you like some help Chichi?" Videl asked sincerely.

"Thank you dear. I've been feeling a little…off lately." Chichi said as the girls went over and helped her with the dishes. A knock sounded at the door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Goku asked as he stood and crossed the room. Videl had a gut feeling that she knew.

"Hello Mr. Satan and company." Goku said kindly. It was in one swift movement from everyone that they hid their tails. Hercule may have known, but they didn't want any other humans knowing before the treaties were discussed.

"What brings you all here at this hour? Might I ask who these people are?" Goku asked.

"One, my daughter hasn't come home yet and it's almost ten thirty, and these are the parents of Gohan's other friends, Haru, Sharpner, Erasa and Lisa." Hercule said loudly.

"Dad, if you want to know where I am, just call me before you barge over. Time got away from us; we were helping Chichi with the dishes." Videl said as she dried her hands. Hercule looked around the room, noting the extra five black haired men, and the five young women with orange, brown, black, teal, and dark purple hair.

"Who are all these kids?" Hercule asked.

"They're foreign exchange students from the arctic regions." Goku said calmly.

"Oh, so that explains the two small houses outside. And Videl, why did you help with dishes?" Hercule asked.

"Because I wanted to. Is that a crime?" Videl hissed.

"No, I was just curious because you don't have to do anything for anyone." Hercule said. Chichi came into the room, looking more than a little angry at Hercule.

"Could you please try to attempt to keep your voice down a little? I haven't been feeling quite right." Chichi said, holding back the yell that was itching to escape.

"Certainly ma'am, we were just wondering where our children were, but seeing that they are safe is all we needed to know, but we would like to take them home." A blonde man, obviously Sharpner's father, said sincerely. Chichi bowed her head in approval to him.

"Those who are not living here, time to go home." Chichi said. The five teens that had to leave groaned in protest but walked to the door. Gohan walked with Videl out, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"See you tomorrow?" Videl asked. Gohan quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"When have I not been at school? Of course you'll see me tomorrow." Gohan said wrapping her in a large hug. Videl cuddled into it, feeling the warmth that radiated from his body. Haru's parents looked on and smiled, then turned their gaze to Hercule.

"I don't understand why you don't like the young man? He's grown up out in the forest, learning values of the earth, he respects your daughter, his parents opened their home to ten teenagers, including their own, and they have a young son. All in all, the Sons are a very lovely family." Haru's mother said.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Sharpner's mother commented.

"As was I." Lisa's parents added. Erasa's parents nodded in agreement. Hercule could only smirk at their naivety. _If only you knew the truth, your children do, but they won't tell out of fear. You'll all see what these 'lovely people' really are in a few short months._ Hercule thought scenically.

"I love you." Gohan said.

"I love you too." Videl replied before they shared a short kiss. Hercule's jaw dropped, but the other parents smiled. When they broke apart Videl got in the car and Gohan began walking back to his home, but he paused in front of Hercule and leaned close to him.

"Did you forget Videl and I are telepathic, because we heard that thought. Our friends won't tell because they're loyal and want to keep it under wraps, they like being the only humans, other than you, knowing about us. And yes, they'll see exactly what we are, and what we have to offer them. It's only a matter of time." Gohan said so quietly that if he weren't next to Hercule, no one other than the Saiyans would have heard it. Gohan smiled kindly to Hercule, though Hercule could see there was still some hint of the devious tone he held just moments ago.

"Have a nice night Mr. Satan. Drive safely." Gohan said kindly as he walked into his home.

"What a charming, polite, young man! Your daughter is a lucky girl Mr. Satan." Erasa's mother said excitedly. Hercule however was a little pale, but quickly recovered, put on his world famous smile and got in the car and began the long drive home.

"So, you love the boy?" Hercule asked.

"Yes." Videl stated with so much truth Hercule almost pulled over and broke down. His daughter was growing up too fast for his likings.

"How do you know what love really is? You're only seventeen, almost eighteen. You can't possibly fathom what love really is." Hercule said, confident in his argument.

"Father, you telling me what love is, is the equivalent of a monkey telling a bird how to fly. You don't know yourself what love is because you yourself have never experienced it, unless you can tell me otherwise." Videl retorted. Hercule had to think for a moment of how to answer her.

"Father, did you love my mother?" Videl asked critically. A long, lingering silence passed between the two.

"No." Hercule admitted.

"Did you even care for her?" Videl asked quietly.

"Of course I cared for her. I may not have loved her, but I cared about her a lot. I stayed with her through her pregnancy, and then after you were born, I couldn't leave her, I felt like I was responsible since I had gotten her pregnant." Hercule admitted.

"So how can you ridicule me about whom I love, which I know is true because my mind, body and heart all lead to him, when you yourself have never loved anyone." Videl said. Hercule didn't speak for the rest of the drive home. When they arrived, before going their separate ways Videl remembered something.

"Oh dad, mom and my uncle will be arriving on Friday." Videl said before heading up to her room, while Hercule stood there, shocked.

_4 days later, Friday, January 7__th_

They waited patiently for the three space pods to land. It was nine at night, and the landing platforms were ready. Videl looked to the sky and saw the three Saiyan space pods race to the earth. A few short moments later the three ships crash landed in Capsule Corp's field, luckily in insulated landing platforms. Hercule stood off in the corner, skulking about having to see the mother of his daughter again. While a small part of him was happy she'd return, he wasn't too pleased at the aspect of sharing his home with her and her brother, whom he didn't even know existed. The pods hissed open, a small stream of steam bellowed from the gears and soon enough, the shiny head of Nappa appeared out of one, the wild hair of Raditz began to sprout from another and the sleek yet slightly messy hair of Zucchi popped up. Once the three Saiyans were out of their ships Bulma snapped her fingers. Three robots flew in.

"Take those to the basement." Bulma said.

"Of course Miss Briefs." The robots said as they went to work. Piccolo stood close to the Son family, he still felt uneasy about them being there.

"Piccolo, would you do the honors?" Bulma asked kindly. That was another thing that made Piccolo uneasy, both Chichi and Bulma were either having headaches or being suspiciously kind. Piccolo nodded, told Raditz, Zucchi, and Nappa what he was going to do, read their aura's, and then in the time it takes to blink they were in human clothing. Raditz work black jeans, dark brown work boots, and a dark blue tee-shirt, Nappa wore something similar to that, only opposite in pants and jean color, while Zucchi wore something more tasteful, a slightly low cut shirt that fit to her form, similar in the light blue jeans, and some black flats.

"The clothing you came here in is in one of the capsules Bulma has. May I leave now?" Piccolo said in a monotone voice. Bulma and Chichi rolled their eyes.

"I swear, the only way we get you to do anything is if Gohan, Trunks, or Goten asks you. You have a soft spot for kids don't you?" Chichi chuckled. Piccolo rolled his eyes, taking that as yes, and left without another word.

"Sociable guy isn't he?" Zucchi joked.

"He is once you get to know him." Videl said smiling. Nappa smiled and nodded to his niece while Raditz walked over to his younger brother.

"So, am I staying with you?" He asked, catching the glare that was coming from Chichi. Now he wished he would've left with the Namek.

"Let me talk to my mate about that, she still holds a grudge." Goku chuckled before taking Chichi to the side. Raditz stood there with his two nephews.

"I hope she understands we were at our most desperate, being under the control of Frieza. What other choice did I have? I know it was wrong of me to use you as bribery, but I wasn't thinking clearly." Raditz said, almost to himself, but he was clearly talking to Gohan.

"After father and I faced Frieza, I understood why. Dad's probably explaining it to mom like that, she'll still be leery about you though, especially if it involves Goten. Monday was hell." Gohan said.

"How so?" Raditz asked intrigued.

"A gang tried blowing up my school to get Mr. Satan to come and fight them." Goten said casually. Raditz looked at the child and then back at Gohan.

"I can see why the treaty would be a good idea. Is this planet full of morons?" Raditz asked.

"It seems like it. But I'm sure every planet has their own group of idiots." Gohan said. Raditz nodded and shrugged. Chichi walked back and right up to Raditz, coming within an inch of his face with her own.

"You hurt my youngest; I will not hesitate to castrate you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Chichi growled.

"Crystal clear." Raditz said, slightly shocked, proud, and terrified of the woman standing before him. Chichi backed up, smiled and then turned and walked over to Bulma.

"Is she always like that?" Raditz asked his brother as he came back.

"She's a protective mother. I mean after all the crazy, dangerous, and stupid stunts I've pulled, I don't blame her. But yes, she is." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. Raditz chuckled.

"Brother, you've got yourself a fine figure of a woman. It's a good thing you got her before anyone else even knew of her." Raditz laughed. Goku smirked, rolling his eyes. Zago walked up to Gohan, a curious look on his face.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" Zago asked.

"I would assume so, but it looks like my mother and Bulma are speaking." Gohan said, pointing towards the two women. The other teenagers walked over.

"So, what's going on?" they all asked.

"Ok, listen up!" Bulma shouted. It fell silent in the field.

"Good. Chichi and I decided to go out for dinner, since it's still early in the evening, and it being Friday, places are more apt to stay open longer. So, where should we go?" Bulma asked.

"Now wait right there for just one minute!" the all too familiar voice of Hercule bellowed. Vegeta and Trunks looked at him angrily.

"What's this 'we' business, because I, for one, nor anyone with me, will not be going to any restaurant at this time of night!" Hercule shouted.

"No one said you had to go." Both Videl and Zucchi hissed.

"I meant you, your mother and your uncle too, Videl." Hercule growled. Videl walked over, while looking back at Bulma.

"Give us just a moment." Videl said sweetly before grabbing her father by the neck of his short and whipping him around the corner. Raditz looked to his eldest nephew.

"She your mate interest?" he asked.

"On this planet, girlfriend, but yes in essence." Gohan briefly explained.

"Get her quick." Raditz chuckled.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Gohan laughed.

"I bet." Raditz chuckled.

"Yeah, but usually I'd get mad at anyone who said that, but you being family, you know better. Plus the other factors." Gohan said.

"One of them being that I found my mate back on our home planet. Yes, it pains me a little to be here, but it's alright." Raditz said sincerely. Gohan nodded as they waited when Videl came back she had the most innocent look on her face, but when Hercule rounded the corner, more like limped around the corner, his nose was bloodied and his eyes were purple.

"Ok, we can go." Hercule whined. Bulma smiled.

"I guess I should've mentioned we were going to the best restaurant in Satan City. Would that have avoided this whole confrontation?" Bulma asked. Hercule almost glared at her, but then remembered that her husband/mate was standing right there and could easily rip his head off.

"Perhaps, doubt it though." Hercule growled in pain. Gohan could see that Videl was swallowing back every single vile, hateful, angry word she had just itching at the back of her throat.

"But we will sit at our own table." Hercule growled.

"You might get as good a discount as I get." Bulma said snidely.

"Who says I won't get a better one? Everyone knows, or believes in this case, that I saved the world from Cell." Hercule said.

"Honey, I'm the heiress to Capsule Corporation, my family in one day makes what you make in a week. We get the better discounts, the VIP spots and seating, so either you sit with us and behave, or sit somewhere else, probably alone." Bulma said sweetly. Hercule opened his mouth to argue.

"Just shut up dad, deal, and let's go." Videl snapped. Hercule snapped his mouth shut, waving his hand. Bulma activated the largest plane capsule there was and soon they were in the air on their way to dinner.

_2 hours later_

With the restaurant about to close, and the plates stacked to almost the ceiling, the only one in the group that hadn't had nearly as much to eat as the others was Hercule. He stared in awe at how much the Saiyans ate, then looked down at his somewhat pitiful amount compared to the Saiyans. After helping with the bill, because if Hercule didn't help at least a little not only would Bulma give him hell, Vegeta would, Trunks would, and every other Saiyan there would make sure he never forgot. As they left, the streets somewhat empty, they took to the sky, except for Gohan, he walked with them.

"Shouldn't you go home?" Hercule said, trying to contain the snarl in his voice.

"It's Friday, so I don't have to be home anytime soon. Anyway, I'm just walking Videl home." Gohan said kindly. Nappa smiled at the young man, seeing as how he almost killed him seven or so years ago. When they arrived at the mansion and walked up to the door the three adults walked in, though Zucchi could see that Hercule planned on keeping an eye on them.

"Don't." She said, shoving him passed the window and into the living room. A few short minutes later Videl walked inside, smiling and red before going up to her room.

"They did more than kiss." Hercule growled.

"Not nearly as much as they could have. Oh well, no grandchildren." Zucchi snickered, while Hercule went pale. Nappa even chuckled.

"They're waiting till after the treaties are settled before they mate." Zucchi said.

"They will do no such thing." Hercule almost shouted.

"What makes you so sure? Remember, I'm the one with psychic abilities here, as is Videl. She knows just as well as I do when the treaties will be done." Zucchi said. Hercule stood.

"The butler will show you two to your rooms. As for me, I'm going to bed." Hercule said as he walked towards the stairs, planning on giving his daughter a harsh talking.

"Nothing you say or do can prevent them from being together, or from mating in the next few months. Her door's locked anyway, you know, the lock that you can't even break." Zucchi mused. Hercule stomped up the stairs and to his room.

"That's the man you mated with and had a child with?" Nappa queried.

"Yes. He never loved me, and he still doesn't, but needless to say, he's stuck with me and Videl. Something he doesn't like, since he so used to having women ten or so years his junior on his arm. Don't worry, that'll change." Zucchi said before the butler walked in and escorted them to their rooms.

_3 weeks later, Wednesday, February 2__nd_

Videl was torn about how to feel at the moment. Erasa had just invited her, Gohan, and the ten other Saiyans with them to go out clubbing on Friday, just hit up some teen clubs and have some fun, like Lisa promised they'd do when they were on the ship heading back to earth a month ago. She was eager because she liked going and hanging out with friends, and since the Saiyans had gotten pretty well accumulated into human society, she felt confident in their abilities to blend in best they could.

She was just uncertain about herself at the moment. Ever since her mother, Nappa and Raditz had arrived, Gohan had been progressively getting more and more…persistent in their relationship. Not that she didn't mind, she just didn't know if she could control herself.

_Flash back_

_Videl and Gohan lay on the soft grass near the river in the forest near Mount Paozu. The other Saiyans were still doing some homework and were too stubborn to accept any help from Videl and Gohan. Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest, loving the sound of his strong heart. Gohan's arm wrapped around her, holding her small body close to his, his hand resting on her hip. Videl leaned up and kissed his cheek. Gohan smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. _

_A moment of silence passed between the two teens before Gohan, out of nowhere, started to tickle Videl's side. Videl retaliated and before they knew what had happened, Gohan was on top of Videl, her legs wrapped around his waist. Another moment of silence passed, not an awkward moment, but just a dumbfounded and confused moment, their eyes were hazy with want, need, lust, and love. Their lips collided, their tongues danced and fought for dominance, neither willing to give in, at least not at first. Videl gave in quickest, allowing Gohan to do anything he wanted. The need for air, however, made them break their embrace, though Gohan continued kissing from her jaw down her neck, his hands going to her back and tracing intricate patterns up her back until he decided to take the hem of her shirt and pull it up. Videl let out a long moan, she didn't want him to stop kissing her neck. They didn't realize that their tails were beginning to tangle and intertwine with each other. Videl's hands gripped Gohan's shirt and yanked it off him, allowing her to marvel at his body. 'I'll never get tired of this' Videl thought as she drank in his body, the muscle that rippled. _

_Her hands began to feel his chest, making him grunt and groan in approval. Gohan continued his kissing down her neck till he reached the valley of her breasts, his face planted between the two delectable mounds, the velvet skin brushing against his face made him growl in delight. Before Videl knew what had happened she heard a click and then felt her bra loosen and soon enough saw it being discarded where her shirt was. Videl was about to protest, but all the escaped her lips was a moan of ecstasy as Gohan took her erect nipple in his mouth, his tongue dancing over it, making her push her chest up, begging him for more. His hand kneaded her other breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers, making her let out gasps and moans. Gohan's spare hand traveled down her lithe, heated body to just before her arousal. His hand brushed around her upper thigh, dangerously close to her heated core. He could smell her intoxicating aroma, the smell of her natural scent which was jasmine, only now it had a harsher scent with it, something that reminded him of sage or cinnamon. Gohan didn't linger long on the thought though, he switched over to the other nipple, replacing his hand where his mouth had been and let his hand drop to where its twin was a moment ago. _

_"Gohan, I need you." Videl moaned. She felt his lips curl into a smile, and then he bit ever so gently down on her nipple. Her hands tangled in his unruly hair as she let out a moan. His hand came up and just glided across her wet and heated core through her pants; she moaned and he loved how she shuddered beneath him, so lustful and ready. Gohan started kissing up her neck again, reluctantly stopping his play with her breasts, and she let out a dissatisfied moan, before he kissed her on the lips passionately. Taking her opportunity, Videl flipped them over so she was straddling his hips, pressing right against his massive erection. 'Ok, I know the other females told me that male Saiyans are nine inches and that's an average, but I didn't think they were serious.' Videl thought, though smiling having being proven wrong. _

_"What's the smile all about?" Gohan said thickly, seductively. Videl kissed him again, feeling his hands go to her hips and holding her, even though she was on top, he was in control, and she loved it. She trailed her fingers, and nails, down his chest, loving the feel of his muscles twitching as they went, and the primal growl that emitted from the back of his throat. Just before she sat up, a sound alerted them to someone nearby. _

_"Hey there kiddies I was just…why hello!" Roshi called out. _

_End Flash back_

Videl groaned in frustration. _Yesterday was fun until stupid Roshi had to show up, ruining a perfect moment,_ Videl though angrily. Though, watching Gohan punch the old man into unconsciousness had made up for it. She was frustrated that Gohan got to have his fun with her, but she had just barely begun to have her fun. Plus, it had nearly taken them an hour to untangle their tails and calm down from their sexual high.

"Videl…"Erasa's voice chimed in. Videl snapped out of her thoughts, she was at the mall with her friends, both human and Saiyan alike.

"Yeah?" Videl said. Zila, Zaltori, Latta, Peppa and Bazil all smirked, knowing what was on her mind, while Lisa and Erasa just looked at her.

"What's up, you've been too quiet." Erasa said.

"She's probably thinking about yesterday." Bazil snickered.

"Oh shut up." Videl chuckled.

"What happened yesterday?" Lisa asked.

"Stuff, that stupid master Roshi had to interrupt." Videl hissed while the Zila laughed.

"What kind of stuff?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan and I got really…playful, let's go with that." Videl sighed, shuddering a little at memory.

"Details." Erasa squealed.

"Not here, not now." Videl said.

"Ok, so what's Zila laughing about?" Lisa asked. Before Videl could answer Zila finally piped in.

"She didn't want to believe us about the average size of Saiyans cock. Holy shit, when she came and told us I nearly pissed myself from laughing." Zila giggled.

"But I said I'd never been happier about being proven wrong." Videl chuckled.

"Did you and Gohan…?" Lisa began.

"No, does it look like I have a bite mark on my neck?" Videl asked.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lisa asked.

"Because when Saiyans mate, when they climax, they have to bite each other on the neck to make the permanent, forever bond. No bite mark, so no, we didn't have sex." Videl said, almost sadly.

"Ok, so back to what Zila was saying, why would she not believe it, I mean, Saiyans are almost like humans, so what's so difficult to believe the average size? It's what, six inches?" Erasa said confused. Bazil began to laugh hysterically.

"No, that's a small, average is nine inches, and large is eleven maybe twelve." Peppa snickered. Erasa and Lisa went slack jawed.

"I envy you guys." Lisa murmured. Erasa just nodded. They continued walking around before deciding to leave, going their separate ways to home. Videl envied, in a way, the five females that got to go to the Son's home. She loved the area around it, and she loved being with Gohan. When she finally arrived home she wished she hadn't. Granted, her mother and uncle were there, but her father became ever more paranoid whenever she got home. It was always a round of twenty questions when she stepped through the door. Eventually she just started coming home and telling him if she had or hadn't been with Gohan and leave it at that.

"Hello dear. How was school?" her mother asked.

"Eh…boring as usual. Hung out with my girl buddies. Typical stuff." Videl said bored. Zucchi nodded but rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You miss him don't you? This is just like what mates should be, even though you haven't mated." Zucchi said sympathetically. Videl looked to her mother.

"Did you ever feel like this with dad?" she asked.

"Sometimes, when he was kind, when he dropped the persona he is now. Now, no, I don't." Zucchi said.

"How did you know I missed Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Videl dear, it's all over your face." Zucchi laughed. Hercule walked in.

"And why do you miss that boy? You better not have done anything other than kissing!" Hercule shouted.

"First off, I was with my girlfriends, secondly, honestly, what could you do to stop us?" Videl hissed. Hercule's eyes narrowed.

"Let me see your neck. Now!" Hercule demanded. Videl tilted her head to reveal nothing but flesh. Hercule nodded and then stormed off.

"He hates when he loses. Anything." Zucchi said.

"I know." Videl said.

_Friday, February 5__th_

It was twilight, the sun was setting and already the club was buzzing with teens and music. Gohan and the males were waiting patiently for the girls, while the five girls came in with them, Erasa insisted on them coming over to her house to glamor them. Of course the females were reluctant to go with her, knowing how crazy she can be, but she was persistent.

"Is this how long it takes human females to get ready for such an event?" Zago asked. Sharpner started to laugh.

"My girlfriend could take hours on each of them, but she knows their patience level is the same as Videl's which isn't much." Sharpner chuckled.

"I can attest to that." Gohan laughed. It was just now getting dark enough to see the stars. Haru glanced up at the moon.

"Whew, only a half moon. We don't need any giant monkeys tonight." Haru said smiling while the Saiyans rolled their eyes. The familiar blue car Erasa drove finally came into view as they pulled up to the teen club. Videl was the first to step out, and Gohan's jaw nearly hit the ground. She didn't look all too pleased to be stuck in another dress, but the look on Gohan's face was worth it. Gohan marveled at the strapless dark blue dress that showed off just enough of her cleavage but still conservative, it came to just above her knees, but the fact that it was form fitting and hugged her lithe body in all the right places was what he couldn't get over. And then he saw her make up, and while he thought she was beautiful – and sexy – without make up, the hue of dark blue eye shadow on her eyes just made her look edgy, and the touch of red on her lips made her lips look even more delicious.

"Gohan, it's impolite to stare." Videl cooed.

"Can you honestly blame me?" Gohan chuckled. The reaction was similar from the other five males to the females and after Erasa capsulized her car they went inside the club, welcomed by pounding music. They started off the night with just eating a little here and there – since the Saiyan group had eaten before leaving – and talking amongst themselves and others they knew. After an hour, the girls got bored and decided to go dance. The boys watched from the side, enchanted at how their bodies moved with the music. Soon enough they couldn't stop themselves from joining in, finding their partner and dancing with them. Erasa couldn't stop from smiling at seeing all the Saiyans dancing; it just excited her to see them dance so intricately yet intimately. But like all things fun and distracting, time flew by and before they knew it, the DJ did the last song and then the club began to close. Gohan looked at his watch.

"Shit, it's almost two in the morning." He growled in shock.

"Damn. The drive to your house is too long, let's go to Videl's since she lives closer." Latta said through her yawn. They nodded and soon enough they arrived at the Satan manor. Hercule was standing outside, but when he saw all the teens walking up to his door fear struck him, as did anger.

"What do they think they're doing here?" he practically shouted.

"It's almost two, and they're too tired to fly." Videl said before shoving passed her father, dragging Gohan with her. Zucchi smiled.

"Lovely to see you again general Gohan. How are your parents?" Zucchi asked with a knowing smile.

"They're well. Mom's pregnant and is already showing signs." Gohan said tiredly.

"Splendid news." Zucchi cooed.

"How old is your mother again?" Hercule growled.

"Well, she was twenty when she had me, so thirty seven. Why?" Gohan asked.

"That child's not going be 'normal' because of her age." Hercule said.

"Hercule, Saiyans are capable of producing children up into their forties without any sort of defects. It's how our reproductive system is." Zucchi said.

"Can her body handle it at that old of age?" Hercule sneered.

"Because of the Saiyan DNA that courses through her, and when she received it, it set back the clock on her body about ten years. So yes, she can." Zucchi said again.

"Am I talking to you?" Hercule snapped.

"Do I care?" Zucchi said calmly.

"How's she going to handle the little ball of energy called your brat of a brother?" Hercule hissed.

"Actually, Goten is quite excited about having a younger sibling." Gohan chuckled.

"How far along is she?" Hercule asked.

"Almost a month." Gohan said.

"Eight more months, and your mother's already on the crotchety side." Hercule sneered.

"Hercule, I'm sure I mentioned this when I got pregnant with Videl, but Saiyans only have a six month gestation period. Although, because human DNA is slower to process, I was pregnant an extra month or two." Zucchi said, rolling her eyes.

"Another reason I envy you Saiyans. Only six months of pregnancy. So not fair!" Lisa said.

"Yeah, but we grow faster because of that, and it hurts a little more from what Chichi and Bulma are telling me, but they've told me it's starting to hurt less and less, so they must be adjusting to it." Videl said.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Zila asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Are you crazy, you are not staying in my house! You hear me? No! I absolutely refuse to let you stay!" Hercule said.

"Would you shut the fuck up already? Fuck, no wonder Videl likes coming over to the Son residence, you give her a fucking headache!" Bazil shouted before stomping up the stairs.

"Are you deaf girl?" Hercule shouted.

"No, I just don't give a flying fuck about what you say!" Bazil huffed before rounding the corner. The others just flew or ran up the stairs to Videl's massive room and soon all of them were under blankets and falling into a deep sleep.

_3 weeks later, February 27__th_

Gohan and the others had just gotten out of the meeting Bulma and Vegeta had called. They had finally gotten the treaties written up and made to fit both planets' needs. The ten teen Saiyans had approved and believed it was best for both planets as well, seeing the crime issues that this planet was frequent to.

"So we start going and talking to the kings of each region tomorrow and hopefully in a week everything will go over smoothly and the alliance will be finalized. Kakarot and Chichi will be accompanying us while we make our rounds, we'd have asked you Gohan to come as well, along with Videl, but you have school. Sorry." Bulma said.

"It's alright." Gohan said. They left Capsule Corp. hopeful that the treaties would go over well. Videl was gripping on to Gohan's arm.

"Our side is willing to work with the humans, now we just got to hope that the humans will work with the Saiyans." Videl murmured.

"That's why they're taking my parents. My dad has a good history with most of the kings of the world, what saving the world from King Piccolo and earning the blue star award. They should be willing to listen to them with my dad is with them." Gohan said cheerfully, confidently.

* * *

Damn that was a looooooooooong chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I hope to have my next chapter up by Friday. Until then R&R.


	10. The Saiyans Speak in Private

The Saiyans Speak in Private

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I said I'd get it up Friday, and I always keep my word. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

This chapter isn't anywhere near the length of the last one, as I said earlier, it may be a while before I type another of that length for a while, but don't lose faith in me. Enjoy.

* * *

It had already been one day that Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta and King Vegeta had been going from one region king to another, and so far, they'd gotten the first ten of forty three to sign. They would approach King Furry last, knowing his decision was paramount to their task and wanted to get the other rulers on their side. Chichi made sure though to leave enough money for Gohan and the Saiyans back at home, hoping they'd return within a week.

_Day 2, March 3__rd_

Gohan and Goten went to wake up the Saiyans, the daily routine. Raditz had gone a small distance into the forest, still within site of the teens, but he didn't want to be pestered by them and had confidence in them that they could take care of themselves. The teens woke up moment they heard the door open and soon enough they were dressed and ready to head to Satan City for breakfast, always taking some senzu beans with them as the final filler. They flew to the mile marker outside the city, met up with Trunks and then drove the rest of the way to the nearest breakfast café.

"So, I think I'm gonna ask mom if I can stay with you until they get done with the mission. You know, so it's easier to commute." Trunks said as they waited for their massive order. Again, Gohan was glad that his parents got major money because of his dad working for Bulma.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gohan said just as his phone went off. The caller ID said it was his father.

"Hello father." Gohan said.

"Morning son. Just calling in to let you know we snagged the eleventh one. That's what thirty two left. I'll have your mother text you the rest of the day with the progress. The earthlings really are thrilled at the fact that we can offer them some higher advanced armor and training, along with the protection we promise. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know." Goku said cheerfully over the phone.

"Good to head dad. How's mom?" Gohan asked.

"She's doing fine; the baby's hardly causing her any distraction, except for the typical things I guess." Goku said in the same cheerful tone.

"Gohan, I wanna talk to dad." Goten said.

"Goten wants to talk." Gohan said.

"Well put him on." Goku laughed. Gohan handed the phone to Goten who started talking happily to his father. Soon enough Trunks's phone began to ring.

"Morning father." Trunks answered as he started talking to his dad. After a few minutes Trunks finally made up his mind.

"Dad, can I stay with Gohan and Goten while you and mom are away? You know, so I don't have to get up an hour earlier to meet up with them in Satan City?" Trunks asked. It was quiet for a moment and Gohan could hear Vegeta talking it over with Bulma.

"Thank you dad. Tell mom thanks! Is mom doing ok?" Trunks asked, smiling at the response he got.

"'k, let me know how things are going. Talk to you guys later. Love you, bye." Trunks said, waiting for just a second longer before hanging up. Goten also hung up too and handed the phone back to Gohan, just in time for the food to arrive. They ate fervently, enjoying their food, while eating it in a timely manner. Goten and Trunks, thru mouthfuls of food, they began talking about all the fun things they could do out at Goten's house.

"Oh my god, look at these little cuties!" an all too familiar voice called out. Goten and Trunks dived for under the table.

"Why'd they hide Gohan?" Cassidy asked. Both boys popped back up, remembering their food was still there.

"There they are!" Brandi squealed. She reached to pinch Goten's cheek, but he put his hand up.

"I came back for my food, not to get attention from you guys." Goten growled.

"He's adorable when he's trying to be tough like his big brother." Mandi said in a baby tone.

"Quit the crud. We know the only reason you girls are bugging us is because you think that Gohan will like you more if you're nice to his little brother and me. Guess what, it doesn't work." Trunks snarled.

"What makes you say that?" Lilli asked.

"It's happened six other times with three other groups of girls." Trunks mumbled annoyed.

"Did Videl do the same thing? I bet she was worse." Cassidy hissed.

"No. Videl was just like she is now. Why do you think I want her to be my sister-in-law?" Goten snickered. The girls all gawked at the small boy, seeing as how he liked Videl more than them. The group of girls went to their own table, though they were still glaring at the two small boys, they left them alone. When the server came out with the bill Trunks reached into his backpack, found his Capsule Corp identification tag and showed the server, who immediately crossed out the original price and wrote a new price that was half the original amount. When the server left, he was frantic and went straight to the manager.

"It's good to have rich family, discounts on everything." Trunks chuckled. Both Gohan and Trunks took out an even split of the bill and paid. The teenagers were taking a little while to finish off their food, and Goten and Trunks were getting bored.

"Hey, we'll wait for you guys outside." Trunks said.

"Ok, no wandering." Gohan said sternly.

"We won't" Goten said smiling the famous Son smile. They went outside to wait as patiently as they could, but they didn't realize they were being followed until the teens following them were right in front of them.

"Hey kid, gimme all your money." The teen said pulling out a knife. Trunks looked at the teen, who looked to be muscular, but Trunks knew that this teen in front of him was not even a challenge.

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Trunks growled.

"I have a knife dumb ass! Now give me the fucking money!" the teen yelled, drawing the knife closer to Trunks.

"What if I don't?" Trunks taunted. This knocked the teens for a loop, most kids would've already been crying and handing over the money by now, yet this kid was standing there, solid as a statue, not even a speck of fear in his blue eyes. His spikey haired friend was just as relaxed.

"What, did you parents not teach you that knives can hurt you?" the teen laughed. Just then Goten spotted Nappa walking around the corner. Immediately he put on the water works, causing both Gohan and Nappa cause for alarm, Trunks followed suit.

* * *

(A/N) Why did they start crying, you may ask...because they are devious little children, that's why.

* * *

"That's more like it kid, now hand over the money." The teen said.

"Jason, back away from my brother and his friend." Gohan snarled. Jason's head popped up and looked at Gohan, just long enough for Goten and Trunks to deliver three powerful punches and kicks to Jason's gut, kick the knife out of his hand, break it and scurry over to Gohan, laughing hysterically. Gohan looked at them, smirking and laughing that he even fell for the trick.

"They tricked us." Jason groaned in pain. Nappa walked over.

"Problem Trunks?" he asked.

"No, just needed them to be distracted long enough for Goten and I to beat him up. It worked." Trunks snickered. Nappa chuckled and then continued walking around.

"Nappa, where's Videl?" Gohan asked.

"She was eating when I left, so she could just now be leaving or she went to Erasa's house to meet up with her and Lisa." Nappa said.

"Ok, thanks." Gohan said. Nappa nodded and then left. The other Saiyans soon joined the three outside.

"Ok, let's get the small hooligan children to school." Nikl chuckled. Jason stood.

"Gimme the money now kid!" he shouted.

"Jason, would you just shut the fuck up!" Videl shouted form behind him, making Jason jump up at least three feet.

"Hi Videl!" Goten chimed in.

"Morning Goten. I was trying to catch up with my uncle but he moves too fast." Videl said walking over to the others. She felt a sharp object on her back and stopped.

"Jason, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Videl growled.

"Tell the purple haired kid to cough up the money." Jason hissed, his hand reaching down and grabbing her ass. This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

"Did I forget to mention that Gohan is rather aggressive to anyone guy that touches and or tried to hurt me?" Videl said snidely.

* * *

(A/N) Remember, Gohan is full Saiyan now, so he's a little more hot tempered and more possessive over Videl, not in a sexist way, but just in a Saiyan way, which means don't touch what is theirs...in other words, very protective.

* * *

"Why should that…" Jason started but was quickly cut off by Gohan's fist, knocking him into the building.

"That would be why it matter's Jason. See you at school dick!" Videl laughed before grabbing Gohan's hand and then pulling him away from pummeling Jason even more.

"Meanie face!" Goten shouted.

"Loser!" Trunks shouted.

_Day 3, March 4__th_

Videl walked home shortly after school, something on her mind that she just needed to say. Videl had to talk to her mom, she already knew what her dad would say, but right now, she didn't really care about his opinion.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Videl asked.

"Videl, I am your mother, of course you can talk to me. How was school?" Zucchi said cheerfully. Videl smiled.

"It was ok, typical and same people trying to cause problems with everyone, well, for some strange reason, just Gohan and me; they don't bother the others in our group much. Then again I'm famous because of my father and Gohan's famous because of me and his parents. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. Mom, since Goku and Chichi are away and I can prove to be quiet the helpful person around the house there, could I stay there until everything's set in motion?" Videl asked.

"Of course you can. Don't bother asking your father. Go, pack your things, and head out tonight." Zucchi giggled quietly. Videl smiled at her mother and quickly ran up to her room, packed a good week and a half's worth of clothing and then capsulized the bag and ran out the door, thankful for the cover of night. She took to the sky and once high enough flew at her top speed all the way to Gohan's house.

Zucchi smiled as her daughter left, she could just see how unhappy she was.

"You know we're never going to hear the end of that buffoon's yelling." Nappa groaned.

"Oh, like we care. He tried to restrict Videl too much, he still wants her to believe that she's human and he wants to believe that she's going to be daddy's little girl. He obviously can't understand that the more he restricts her, the more she pulls away." Zucchi said.

"Exactly." Nappa chuckled.

"I'm home!" Hercule shouted.

"Welcome home Hercule. Videl is staying at the Son's house until all is said and done!" Zucchi shouted back, laughing.

"She's what!?" Hercule shouted.

Videl arrived at the Son household and quickly explained that she was staying for a while.

"I was wondering when you'd get sick of your idiot father." Bazil laughed. Videl smiled as she saw them getting some of their food for dinner.

"You already look happier." Peppa cooed.

"I am, I love being away from my father, and the best part is, my mom and uncle can keep my dad away." Videl giggled.

_Day 5, March 6__th_

Videl had only been pestered by her father maybe twice since she had been at the Son residence, but she assured him she was going to school on time and sleeping separately from Gohan, which was a complete lie, but like she'd tell him that. They hadn't mated yet, something that was becoming extremely frustrating for the both of them, but they were waiting till after the treaties were settled. They had time to kill that Saturday, and so they decided to go to West City and go to Dream Land. Goten and Trunks were little balls of energy, running around to every ride they could ride because of their small stature, but they still had fun. The teens went on the roller coasters and the arcade.

"I love lazy days." Zila laughed happily, holding hands with Zago. Gohan's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Gohan answered.

"Hey son. Just calling and letting you know we got the twenty seventh ruler to sign. Less than twenty to go. Your mother's ok, she's just feeling a bit nauseous." Goku said cheerfully.

"Ok, thanks for checking in. Keep me posted as you get more." Gohan said happily.

"Ok. Hey, I hear carnival music in the background…are you guys at Dream Land?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! It's so cool dad! Trunks and I we…" Goten started speaking into the phone as he gripped onto Gohan's shoulders. Gohan handed his hyperactive little brother the phone and Goten talked for a good fifteen minutes before finally finishing off; Goku told Goten what he had told Gohan and Goten responded a little more enthusiastically, but shortly after he told his dad goodbye and hung up, handing the phone back to Gohan and then running off with Trunks to go play on all the rides.

_2 hours later_

As Gohan drove home, Goten and Trunks slept peacefully in the back of the car, being trailed by the other two cars full of Saiyans. Videl had invited Haru, Lisa, Sharpner, and Erasa, but Haru and Lisa were finally going on a date and well…Erasa and Sharpner were a little busy with each other. Gohan's phone went off, Videl answered it.

"Hello." Videl said.

"Hello Videl, it's Chichi. Why didn't Gohan answer the phone?" Chichi asked.

"He's driving." Videl stated plainly.

"Smart girl. Anyway, I was just calling to announce that we now have thirty rulers on our side. Only thirteen more to go." Chichi said cheerfully.

"That's excellent news. I'll tell Gohan once we get off the phone. Goten and Trunks are passed out in the back seat, little guys wore themselves out today at the amusement park." Videl giggled lightly.

"Thank you dear. Those silly boys, well, I need to go rest now, being pregnant can be tiring. See you all soon." Chichi said.

"Alright, see you, bye." Videl said as they hung up.

"Thirty." Videl said. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"At this rate, it'll take less than ten days. Hopefully only two more." Gohan said.

_Day 7, March 8__th_

Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta and King Vegeta all walked in to Chow Castle, ready to make their proposal and show the other forty two signatures of the other rulers. They had plenty of reason to be concerned that King Furry might say no, for if he said no, then all the other signatures would be null.

"King Furry will see you five now." A guard said. They stood and walked into King Furry's office. King Furry looked up and immediately recognized Goku and Chichi, and smiled at them, and of course he recognized Bulma and her husband, and then assumed the other man was Bulma's father-in-law, the resemblance between her husband and the older man was uncanny.

"Bulma Briefs, and family, what is the occasion that gives me such honor?" he asked kindly.

"King Furry, I'm sure you recognize this man here?" Bulma asked, signaling to Goku.

"Of course I do, he was the same young boy who saved the earth from King Piccolo, and he, his son, and your husband were the men who defeated Cell. I'm not as naïve as the rest of the world to believe that it was Hercule who beat Cell. Anyway, I'm rambling, continue." King Furry said.

"King Furry, this is Goku. He and my husband, Vegeta, would like to show you something." Bulma said.

"Proceed." King Furry said curiously. Both men whipped out their tails and began to explain everything about the Saiyan race, about what had happened both in the past and present, and then offered up the forty two other signatures and let him read over the treaty and it's terms carefully. King Furry didn't really even surprised by any of what they had told him, he remembered how Goku had defeated the Red Ribbon Army when he was a young boy, and how he succeeded where his best military had failed, so of course he didn't believe the man was human. He smiled as he read over the treaty, its terms and policies.

"Honestly, Goku, I never believed you were human from when I first met you. And now you and the Prince and King here offer up something of great value, the terms are very reasonable, even all the way to the justice systems for each species, and how to deal with certain offenses and the case. The way you can help our military with training and better weapons, only conserving them for a backup or assistance. It's wonderful, simply wonderful." King Furry said excitedly as he grabbed his pen, rereading the document to make sure he had read and understood everything carefully and then signed the document.

"Of course the Earth will ally with planet Vegeta." King Furry said happily.

"Thank you." Goku said happily as Chichi texted Gohan the news.

"But now we must set up a way to inform the people of the earth." King Furry said.

"Oh, trust me, we can have that taken care of in no time sir." Vegeta said, smirking.

"Shall we begin making arrangements with the news stations your majesty?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. The announcement will air tomorrow at one in the afternoon." King Furry said.

"I was just about to suggest that time." Goku and Vegeta chuckled happily. Everything was set in motion, and once the announcement was made, everyone would know their secret, but they were willing to share such a secret.

"Good thing I already started working on the teleportation pods so travel would be easier." Bulma giggled.

"Indeed it is, because you never know when fast transportation will be necessary." King Furry said.

"We are greatly honored that you allied with us." Vegeta and King Vegeta said.

"No, it is I that should be honored to be in the presence of such skilled fighters and warriors, and hearing the troubled past your species has faced, it brings me honor to help you with whatever we as earthlings can help with. Thank you, our planet has needed this." King Furry said solemnly, smiling at his guests and now allies.

* * *

So...did you like it? Next one should hopefully be up by Monday. Soon my updates will start spreading out more, but only just a short time because of finals in college...ugh...but then winter break starts and I will be updating like a mad fool. Anyway...R&R!


	11. Secrets Out

Secrets Out

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is a bit short, but don't worry, it's detailed enough.

With my last week of my first quarter of college and finals coming up next week, I will be trying my best to put up new stuff. So, if my next few chapters seem shorter than the usual short, I apologize in advance.

Enjoy.

* * *

_March 9__th_

Gohan was nervous, today was the big announcement day. Vegeta and Goku had told the others that it would at one, in the middle of their fourth class of the day. Videl was just as nervous; she had that odd feeling in her stomach, just wanting the global announcement to come now. Walking through the halls, with their friends both human and Saiyan, her nerves were on edge. Gohan sensed this and gripped her hand, gently thumbing her hand in his, which began to calm her.

"I'm just as nervous." Gohan whispered to her gently. The annoyances had finally began to back off, which allowed Gohan to calm and return to his normal happy self, but today he was just as on edge as Videl was, and they were both calming each other. It was easy to see the other Saiyans were just as nervous as they were, and honestly, Sharpner, Erasa, Lisa and Haru couldn't blame them, hell, they were nervous for them. Their first class just seemed to drag on, and they were hardly paying attention anyway.

By the time gym was done, Gohan and Videl were unable to hold still for long periods of time without feeling as though their heart was going to just pop through their chest or crawl up their throat. Gohan however was hardly showing signs of nervousness other than moving too much, Videl was showing it more.

"Videl, you really need to calm down." Erasa said.

"Easier said than done. I mean, even Zila and Bazil are nervous." Videl said, looking to the other Saiyan females who were also nervous.

"Just try to relax." Erasa said.

"Erasa, you try relaxing when the existence of your species is revealed worldwide, and when Vegeta will call those who have been 'hiding among the humans' to report to where the broadcast is, which will be in Central City." Videl hissed. Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder and began to rub in small circles. He knew that rubbing her shoulders did tend to relax her faster.

_Flash back_

_Videl was unable to enjoy herself at the park that she and the Saiyans had gone to, thoughts of her father's rage and yelling running through her head. They had gotten in another one of their stupid arguments over the same subject, Gohan. She sat under a tree, a distance away from the others, lost in her stress and angry thoughts. _

_Gohan noticed this, seeing her scowling was something he never liked, he never liked seeing her unhappy. _

_"What's wrong?" Gohan said as he walked over to her. When she didn't answer, he knew she was in seriously deep concentration. He plopped himself right next to her and just sat there, watching as thoughts brought themselves to her deep blue eyes. While he had every opportune moment to just read her thoughts and know exactly what was wrong, he sometimes found it more interesting to actually watcher her facial expressions change and figure it out from there. When Videl finally noticed him sitting there, glancing at her from the corner of his obsidian eyes laden with concern and puzzlement she flushed. _

_"How long have you been sitting there?" Videl asked, trying to hide her blushing face. This was another reason Gohan enjoyed trying to figure out her emotions by watching her facial expressions, he thought it was hysterical, if only for a moment, when she realized she had gotten too caught up in her thoughts. _

_"A few minutes I guess. What's on your mind?" Gohan asked. _

_"My father and our stupid argument." Videl said, instantly tensing up and becoming restless again. Gohan absentmindedly placed his hand on her shoulder and began to gently rub her shoulder with his thumb. He noticed she began to calm, her ki was flowing better and less choppy. Gohan quickly placed Videl on the grass between his legs and started to rub her shoulders. Videl let out a content coo. After what seemed like hours, which only turned out to be ten minutes, Gohan stopped and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He could hear her heartbeat drumming steadily. _

_"How did you know that calms me down?" Videl asked as she leaned back into him, her head resting below his chin._

_"Lucky guess." Gohan chuckled quietly. _

_End Flash back_

Gohan smiled at the memory of February 14th, it probably wasn't what they had been wanting for god only knows how long, but it was still nice. Videl cooed quietly as Gohan rubbed her shoulders.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Videl snickered.

"This morning yes." Gohan chuckled.

"Just reminding you, I love you." Videl snickered.

"_Ie'ok ler'eet yu't._" Gohan said quietly. Videl smiled, leaned up and kissed Gohan on the cheek. The bell rang for their next class.

* * *

(A/N) _Ie'ok ler'eet yu't_ : I love you

Yes, I had to add some fluff and make it in the native Saiyan language.

* * *

"It's during this class." Zago murmured.

"We know." Videl and Gohan said quietly as they walked down the hall. As they took their seats Videl glanced at the clock. It was twelve fifty; her heart accelerated and gripped Gohan's hand for comfort and strength. Mr. Klin dragged on the lecture and just as he took a breath for maybe his third pause in speaking in the last nine minutes the principle came on over the intercom.

"All teachers' turn on your televisions for a global, special announcement from King Furry himself." The principle demanded. Mr. Klin, though annoyed by it, turned on the television.

"Citizens of earth, you may be wondering as to why I have called for this global announcement. No, it is not another war, more like a treaty with another planet, another species. We know that there are other life forms out in the galaxy that has been made painfully clear by previous invasion attacks. And that there have been multiple attempts to take over the world by both alien and earthlings alike. I speak on behalf of all earthlings to open your minds to this alliance, as signed by the other forty two rulers of the other sectors of the planet, and my own signature, to hear to what their future king and queen of their planet have to say. Without further ado, I welcome Prince Vegeta." King Furry said, as applause roared through the crowd. Vegeta stepped up to the screen and a fellow classmate looked back to Gohan.

"Hey, isn't that a family friend of yours? He's an alien?" he asked.

"Just listen." Gohan said smoothly.

"People of earth, while I have lived among you, and while I may resemble you in appearance, I am hardly anything like you. And I am not the only one here. We are known as Saiyans, a warrior race of aliens that enjoy a good fight and defend with all we have what is rightfully ours. And under the treaties we have discussed with King Furry, we offer to your planet protection against those who try to invade it." Vegeta said. Reporter's hands shot in the air.

"Prince, how can you protect our planet when the military can't?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. Woman, have you heard of a man by the name of Son Goku?" Vegeta asked. Everyone glanced back at Gohan then back to the screen.

"Yes, the boy with a tail, the one who saved the planet from the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo." She said.

"Kakarot, get up here!" Vegeta called. Goku stepped forward, his tail twitching as it wrapped around his waist.

"He's a Saiyan as well and obviously at a young age if he could something that the earths army could not do, within a few weeks, then imagine what ten Saiyans at age seventeen could do." Vegeta smirked.

"Dually noted." She said scribbling down her information. More hands rose.

"Prince, we heard that you would be king soon, but we also heard queen, who is she?" a man asked.

"Bulma Briefs." Vegeta said. The whole crowd went crazy. Bulma stepped up to the stage, her stomach swollen with pregnancy and her tail flicking as she walked up to the podium.

"Miss Briefs…"

"Please, call me Misses Sai when speaking to me of Saiyan matters." Bulma said kindly.

"Misses Sai, when did you acquire your tail and how?" a lady asked.

"All through science, and no, we are not making any more of the concoction; it took forever just to make enough for a small group of six." Bulma said. More hand rose.

"Small group of six, who were the other five?" someone asked.

"Easy, Goku's wife Chichi, their two sons, my son, and a recently discovered hybrid who wanted to be whole." Bulma said.

"Their names please?" the reported asked. Bulma looked to Vegeta, who simply smirked and then turned his attention to the camera.

"Would my son, Trunks Sai-Briefs please report to Central City? Bring Kakarot's son Goten Son. Gohan Son, Videl Satan, and the ten 'foreign exchange students' that are with them, please report. It's time. You have ten minutes." Vegeta commanded. Everyone in the class looked at the twelve teens that stood, their tails wrapping around their waists.

"We need to go." Gohan said.

"There's no way you can get to Central City in ten minutes, even in a jet." Mr. Klin argued. Goten and Trunks flew up to the window and the whole class stared in awe, even Mr. Klin.

"Who said anything about a vehicle?" Gohan chuckled.

"C'mon Gohan, I don't want my father getting mad." Trunks said angrily. Videl walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out the fourth floor window, only to hover back up.

"Let's go." Videl said.

"We're coming. Jeez, you're just as impatient as my mother." Gohan chuckled as he and the other Saiyans took to the air and flew at top speed to Central City. When they landed the audience was stunned. Questions were asked like crazy, most of them just forming into blurs of gibberish that the Saiyans couldn't understand.

"One at a time please." Bulma said. Questions were asked at rapid speed, and all were answered to the best of the Saiyans knowledge. When the conference was done they all either returned home or to school. In most awkward situations, people would be either cowering or hiding what had just happened, but the Saiyans weren't ordinary, they took all the snide remarks – which were few – and stares in stride and didn't care what happened. Erasa, Haru, Lisa and Sharpner all walked up to them.

"Well, the secret's out now." Erasa said.

"Kind of sad, I liked being one of the few humans that knew about the existence of Saiyans." Haru said glumly.

"Hey, look at it this way, you four had more time to get used to us." Gohan and Videl chuckled. Once school ended the stares continued, and now it seemed that the annoyances that had been dying down had decided to come back with a vengeance, but unlike before when the Saiyans had to hide their power, they could just fly away. Goten and Trunks met up with the twelve teens.

"So, tomorrow is the crowning ceremony." Trunks said.

"That's right, your parents and you are going to be crowned the new royalty." Zago chuckled.

"Yup." Trunks said.

_March 10__th_

Videl stood with her mother in the palace throne room on planet Vegeta. The current king and queen sat on their thrones, waiting for the time to pass down the crown. They knew it was best for the alliance with earth. Zucchi looked to the door; the whole Saiyan raced was in the throne room as well.

"My lord, it is time, they are ready." Zucchi said. Just then Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks all entered the room, all in royal wear. The king and queen stood.

"My son, you and your mate, along with the others, have brought back our long dead race and planet and have showed us the new worlds that we could never imagine. It is up to you to rule our planet justly, just as I have. Do you swear it?" the king asked.

"I swear it father." Vegeta said. Both Vegeta's parents saluted their son before stepping to the side, allowing their son and his family to take their seats on the throne. Goku stood at his cue.

"All hail King Vegeta! All hail Queen Bulma! All hail Prince Trunks!" Goku shouted, receiving loud responses from the other Saiyans. Vegeta and Bulma smiled.

* * *

Had to end this chapter with a bang. How'd you like it? R&R.

I have a feeling most of you will enjoy the very long awaited next chapter...what's it about? That's for me to know and you to find out. Hopefully tomorrow.


	12. Mated

Mated

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hello again. It's been crazy with my finals just around the corner. I will try my best to continue to update.

LEMON WARNING!

There, you have been forewarned...enjoy.

* * *

_March 13__th__, Sunday_

Now that the treaties were handled, and even though the annoyances at school were starting up again, things were starting to become routine again. Videl, however, needed some serious stress relief, and she knew just how. Only problem was, getting enough alone time with Gohan to actually go through with it. From what Erasa told her, it hurt like hell for the first ten seconds or so, depending on the pain tolerance, but after that it was numb and then the pleasure began to set in. Erasa also told Videl to make sure to use lubricant so that it didn't hurt as bad. Blushing, Videl had remembered all the pointers and taken the bottle of lube Erasa gave her.

Now she wanted to use it, she wanted to be Gohan's mate, but again, the problem was there was hardly enough alone time for the two. Videl's phone began to buzz, snapping her from her thoughts.

'Hey Videl? Watcha up to?' Gohan's text read.

'Not much, just thinking.' Videl replied.

'About what?' Gohan asked.

'Uh…mating stuff….'Videl replied, blushing madly.

'Odd, so was I…' Gohan replied. Videl felt butterflies start to swirl in her tummy.

'Just letting you know, the ten Saiyans parents all came to earth and live scattered around the area where we live, Goten's at Trunks's house and my parents are gonna be gone for a while….'Gohan texted. Videl smiled at the obvious hint, grabbed a few things, none of which was a condom. Videl was nervous about that part most, no contraception. For the mating to mean anything, there had to be no barriers, which included birth control pills or condoms. Yet a part of Videl didn't want to use a condom the first time anyway. After calming herself, which she knew would be futile in the end; Videl took off towards Gohan's home.

Videl landed ten minutes later outside his home, and knocked on the door. Gohan answered, topless and still in his pajama pants.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said smiling. Videl smiled, and walked inside.

"Hello. Having a lazy day?" Videl asked.

"Kind of, but I like the company." Gohan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist after closing the door. Videl managed to wiggle out of Gohan's grip and walked off towards his room, Gohan followed. Videl sat on his bed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm nervous Gohan." Videl admitted.

"I know so am I." Gohan admitted. He noticed she had activated one of her capsules which had a small bag.

"What's with the bag?" Gohan asked.

"Erasa gave me a few things, not condoms, for if this were ever to happen." Videl said shyly. Gohan chuckled and sat down next to her.

"It's ok." He said, rubbing her shoulders. Before Gohan had time to react Videl straddled him and kissed him fiercely. Gohan returned the kiss with the same intensity. This was familiar ground to them. Gohan's hand traced down the curve of Videl's spine, sending shivers through Videl's being, before he reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss for just a moment. The moment though quickly became an actual minute when he saw the bra Videl was wearing. It wasn't her usual sports bra that she always wore, it was black mesh with red lace around the edges and it pushed up her already supple breasts even more so. Gohan could feel himself getting hard.

"What?" Videl asked nervously.

"When did you get this?" Gohan asked curiously.

"When Erasa took us on that ridiculous shopping trip." Videl said.

"I thank that girl." Gohan chuckled before kissing Videl passionately. One of his hands trailed the curves of her body, loving the feel of her smooth skin while the other began to fondle and play with her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Videl began to moan in Gohan's mouth, feeling the warmth build up between her legs. His free hand traced up her body to her back and unclasped her bra, allowing her breasts to spring free from their confinement. He threw it somewhere, probably the same area where he tossed her shirt, and slowly maneuvered her to lay on the bed, him above her, and began to trail kisses from her mouth, jaw, to her collar bone and finally her breasts. Gohan started flicking one of her erect nipples with his tongue, making her gasp and moan before fully taking in her nipple, sucking, licking, and biting one while he massaged and pinched the other.

Videl's fingers laced in Gohan's hair, but soon enough her hands began to roam his perfect torso. Gohan switched to her other nipple and switched tactics with the one he was previously on. The sudden bite caused Videl to rake her nails on his shoulders, causing him to jerk slightly and groan in pleasure. Videl let a sultry smile pass over her lips and clawed his back again. Gohan's eyes flicked up to her face, and then he stopped breathing. Never had he seen her more radiant, though he knew that might be shot down if they continued and her beauty would increase tenfold. Her face was flushed, her long hair splayed out and her beautiful blue eyes half lidded, truly she was gorgeous. He then started to kiss down her body, his hand still playing with her breasts as he went until her reached the hem of her pants. The pheromones that seeped from her ever ready and eager core were like his drug, that's all he could focus on. Taking this moment. Videl quickly flipped them over so she was once again straddling him.

"My turn, I hardly had any fun last time." Videl said seductively before she began to kiss his neck. She nibbled on his lobes and could hear the lustful growl that reverberated in his throat. Videl began to trail kisses down his torso, and when she got the hem of his pants she licked back up to his chest again, clawing his nipples in the process. She kissed him and he took the opportunity to switch back into their earlier positions, him on top. Gohan reached down and somehow managed to unbutton and unzip her pants and then pulled them off her, without ripping them. Again he was surprised to see her wearing lace panties.

"Erasa?" Gohan asked huskily. Videl nodded before Gohan's hands began to trace the apex of her thigh, getting extremely close to her sensitive core. Videl's hands roamed down and rubbed against his confined erection. She felt her tail come from under her and wrap around him, and his tail mimicked hers. Gohan's hand cupped her wet core and she let out a deep moan. His fingers laced in her panties before he tugged them off and threw them over with her other discarded clothes. Before Videl could even try to reach down and yank of his one article of clothing he lowered himself down to her core and licked her. Her legs opened and her back arched.

"Gohan." She moaned in ecstasy. Gohan licked her core again and again, before he plunged a finger inside her, playing with her clit with his thumb. Her breathing became erratic as his tongue and fingers assaulted her vagina. He stopped, knowing that if he kept it up she'd climax. Her blue eyes opened, they were sparkling with desire and lust. Videl sat up and pushed Gohan on his back, yanking down his pants, releasing his massive erection. Videl reached into her bag, finding the bottle, putting a little on her hand and then began to stroke his hard dick. A gasp escaped his throat. Videl smiled and continued her sweet torture before taking his length in her mouth.

"Oh god Videl." Gohan groaned lustfully. Videl could taste the pre-cum dripping from his cock after a few sucks. Videl released his cock, hearing the dissatisfied groan echo in his throat, and smiled, hiding the nervousness. Videl rolled onto her back, allowing him to take control again. She had at least managed to spread the lube, again, on his throbbing member before getting to this point, but it still didn't help the unsettled feeling swirling in her stomach. Gohan leaned down and kissed her, feeling her calm down a little, but he could still hear her heart hammering in her chest, and felt his own matching hers. Gohan gently spread her legs apart with his knees, positioning himself and guiding the tip to her wet core. Gohan felt Videl shudder at the feeling and tried to hide the smirk, _she's sensitive, must be gentle_, Gohan told himself as he began to sheath his large and hard dick into her wet pussy. Videl's nails started to dig into Gohan's shoulders and before long he found her barrier and stopped for a moment. Videl's cerulean eyes opened, filled with love, lust and pain and looked at him quizzically.

"Why'd you stop?" Videl asked quietly. Gohan didn't answer; he leaned down, kissed her and thrusts the rest of his cock into her, breaking her barrier. Videl let out a squeal of pain as he broke her hymen; though it was muffled by Gohan's mouth it was still loud. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Videl's breath hitched in her throat when Gohan stopped kissing her, burying his face in her neck as they both adjusted to this new feeling. Videl's body was trembling from the feel as they held almost perfectly still. Videl craned her neck slightly to kiss his ear.

"_Compl'aa Gohan, sle'a nri'ot._" Videl whispered. Gohan lifted his head from her shoulder, nodded and started to thrust, pulling out almost all the way and easing back into her. Videl lay there for just a moment and then caught his rhythm, trying to get used to this feeling before pleasure began to cloud her mind. Her hips met with his in synch to his thrusts. Her back arched as the pleasure intensified. Their tails fully locked at the base of the others.

* * *

(A/N) _Compl'aa Gohan, sle'a nri'ot_ :Begin Gohan, please move.

Yes, I had to add some sort of dirty talk in Saiya...anyway...

* * *

"Faster." Videl moaned her eyes half lidded. Gohan smiled and began to pick up his tempo, going faster with each thrust. Gohan gazed down at the woman beneath him, her face flushed, her eyes half lidded and glazed over with unimaginable pleasure, her mouth slightly agape, panting in ecstasy. Somehow, Gohan managed to lean down and kiss Videl's moist lips, their tongues dancing for dominance, though this did cause him to slow his tempo, Videl wasn't caring much, her mind to clouded with pleasure. When they broke from their kiss Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and squeezed, her mind completely blanking out by the new sensation. Gohan groaned in pleasure to match with Videl's loud moans as he began his thrusting faster and faster.

"Harder! Gohan, harder!" Videl almost screamed in pleasure. Gohan obeyed, now slamming into her, making her moan louder and louder. Then Videl screamed, making Gohan smile, he found her g-spot. Gohan began hitting it harder and harder in rhythm with his thrusts, increasing and decreasing tempo. He could feel her hot walls closing in, milking him. They were so close. Gohan again nested his face into the crook of her neck, finding the bite spot and he angled his shoulders just right as to not disturb the flow of their mating, but so she could bite when they climaxed. Their tails tightened around each other and soon enough Videl came, her climax rocking her whole being and squeezing down on Gohan's swollen member making him cum, his hot seed shooting through her. At that moment, they both bit down on each others necks, increasing the high they were both riding as they continued their thrusts. When they released each other, Gohan collapsed, making sure not to press his weight on her, but still wanting to be in her, he rolled them so she was lying on his chest. They both were panting and their tails still latched to each other for dear life. Videl leaned down and kissed Gohan softly, Gohan returned the kiss just as tenderly.

"That was amazing." Videl panted quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"You're the amazing one." Gohan murmured.

"But you did all the work?" Videl giggled. Gohan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Videl, it hurt you more than me, so trust me, you did your fair share." Gohan chuckled. Once they caught their breath Videl smiled evilly and ground her hips against Gohan, making him groan in need, his erection growing inside her.

"Ready for round two, and maybe three?" Videl asked straightening herself up so Gohan could gaze upon her naked glory, her perfect breasts and lean, flat stomach.

"Again, you're the amazing one." Gohan murmured.

"And you're a god. Now, shut up and mate with me until I'm unconscious." Videl demanded, earning a powerful thrust from Gohan.

"As you wish." Gohan smirked.

_3 hours later_

Goku and Chichi returned from their outing after picking up Goten. The house was silent, which set off alarms for Chichi. Their eldest son wasn't there to greet them at the door. Goten stayed in the living room while his mother and father walked to Gohan's room. Goku cracked the door open and the smell of sex flew to his nostrils. Chichi could also smell it, but instead of being mad, she smiled. They peeked in to see Gohan and Videl curled up together, Gohan's arm wrapped around Videl's waist over the blankets as she had herself completely covered. Videl's hair was a mess, but honestly, Chichi couldn't blame her and smirked at the memory of her first time with Goku before walking towards the living room. The light that shone in through the hall way light woke Gohan and his eyes opened just to see his father close the door. Thoughts raced through his mind, he didn't know if his parents were pissed or happy, but he was sure he'd find out sooner or later.

Gohan looked down to the woman sleeping next to him, his mate. Gohan smiled, knowing he had done as she had asked, and now here she was, sleeping soundly. He looked at the electric clock on his night stand which indicated it was six thirty. Gohan leaned down and kissed Videl, waking her up. She moaned in his mouth as she woke and when he released her lips she pouted.

"I didn't say you could stop." Videl pouted. Gohan smiled and kissed her again, one of his hands began to caress her warm body before stopping.

"My parents are home." Gohan murmured against her lips.

"Ok." Videl sighed before she stretched, arching her back and thrusting out her breasts.

"Stop teasing me." Gohan whined playfully. Videl smirked and stroked his flaccid shaft a few times before stopping, making Gohan grunt in dissatisfaction.

"I'll get you back for that." Gohan growled playfully, making Videl wet again.

"Stop being sexy, you're turning me on again." Videl cooed as she stood to scavenge for her clothing. Gohan couldn't stop staring at her beautiful body as she clothed herself. He quickly stood, got on some boxers, his pajama pants and a tank top, to hide the still puckered claw marks Videl had left on his back and opened a window. Videl quirked an eyebrow at the last part.

"I love the smell, but I don't want to explain it to Goten." Gohan said quietly. Videl nodded before walking towards the door. It felt odd, not to mention sore, to walk. After three mating sessions, it's amazing that she was walking and not completely spent. They walked out to the kitchen, and Goten was the first to notice the scarring bite mark. The scab had healed and now it was turning pink to form a permanent scar.

"It that a mate mark?" Goten asked pointing at it.

"Yes." Videl said, trying to hide her blush. Goten looked to his brother, noticing a smaller bite mark on the same side as Videl's was and then looked at both of them.

"Does this mean Videl is my sister-in-law, without the marriage part?" Goten asked.

"Yes Goten." Gohan chuckled. Goten smiled and then flew to the kitchen with them. Chichi simply smiled at the two and Goku smirked happily. Visible relief washed over the teens faces, knowing that Gohan's parents were happy for them. Videl knew her mom would be happy, but her dad would be furious, and she didn't want to put up with that after having such an incredible day. Videl pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number, only to hear a knock sound at the door. Goten flew and answered it.

"Oh, hi Hercule. No, Videl's not here." Goten lied, something uncommon for the young Saiyan. Hercule looked around, not believing the innocent looking child.

"I know my daughter's here." Hercule said loudly. Goten sighed in defeat. Goten didn't like Hercule for a few reasons, mainly that he didn't like Saiyans and that his daughter was a Saiyan.

"Mom, should I let Hercule in?" Goten asked. An audible sigh emitted from the kitchen.

"Yes." Chichi called back unhappy. Goten floated aside and let Hercule in, much to his dislike. Goten usually never had problems with anyone, but like with most cases, Hercule had a knack at getting on even the most gentle, caring soul's nerves.

"Videl! I know you're here! You always come here when you leave." Hercule shouted. Videl went out to the living room.

"You called." Videl said sarcastically. Goten followed Videl into the living room and Gohan wasn't far away either, maybe five feet. Hercule's eyes narrowed and he got closer to Videl and examined her neck. His eyes grew in size and suddenly he was even more enraged at his daughter. Hercule could see that the mark was slightly fresh as it was just starting to scar over and he knew Saiyans healed at remarkably fast rates.

"How dare you, both of you. You go sneaking out of the house, right under your mother's nose, and come here and…and have sex!" Hercule shouted. Before Videl could speak Hercule regained himself and started talking, again.

"And then you mark each other, making an eternal bond! Are you two mad? You're far too young to even know what you're getting yourselves into, and now you go and destroy your lives!" Hercule shouted.

"Dad! First off, I didn't sneak out of the house from under moms nose, in fact, I walked right by her, she smiled, waved and told me to 'have a good time' just as I left. She knows, and she doesn't care. Secondly, no, we're not crazy and again how can you ridicule me when you never loved my mother? The only reason I'm even here is because she casted some sort of enchantment spell on you so you lost all self-awareness of what you were even doing. It wasn't blind, careless sex, mom planned it and you were too weak mentally to resist." Videl huffed angrily. There was a long silence as the two stared each other down, Videl's anger only growing more and Hercule's growing, but he could never match up to his daughter's fury.

"You're coming home. Now." Hercule demanded.

"Make me." Videl challenged. Another long silence passed between them before Hercule turned on his heel.

"You're just like you mother! Pig headed and self-righteous, always has to win in any argument, all-knowing and powerful. Fine, stay here, I don't even want you coming home!" Hercule shouted as he walked outside.

"Come home when you finally get some sense in that stubborn skull of yours, and then maybe we can talk!" Hercule shouted from the car.

"I'll come home when I feel like it!" Videl shouted back. Hercule drove off, angered and sad. He could not believe that she went and mated with Gohan, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He'd always hoped that she'd look up to her father and see him as the strongest man alive, but now that was crushed. In all honesty, it wasn't so much that Hercule was upset over his daughter having sex with her boyfriend, they were the same species after all, it was that this boy, who was so much younger than him, was fifty times – or more – stronger than him in his normal state. Hercule returned home, angry and confused and went to his room, spending the night alone. He had a hard time despising Gohan, after all the kid gave Videl more than he gave Zucchi, his heart.

* * *

Gotta love family drama. So, after writing up short summaries for each chapter, it helps me keep track of things before I write them, I ended with 32...and I'm only on chapter 12... This is only the tip of a major part in the story, their will be a few major points in the story, and this leads up to one. I'm going to shut up now before I go blabbering it to you. Hope you enjoyed. R&R.


	13. Some Humans are Stupid

Some Humans are Stupid

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but humor me.

* * *

A week had passed since they had mated, and almost every night they mated at least once. Videl was certain that by now she was probably pregnant, but didn't really care. She hadn't told Erasa or Lisa any of the details, and she frankly didn't feel the need to, but knew eventually they'd ask. The press had been interested in the Saiyans, and honestly, Videl couldn't blame them. They asked about every single custom they had, which Goku and Vegeta answered as reserved as they could. Even with all this explained though, some people, like Cassidy and her group, just didn't seem to get it.

Videl considered them lucky if Cassidy only bugged them twice a day. Today would not be one of those days. It was already lunch and she had managed to bug them three times, and just seemed to be getting warmed up.

"Oh Gohan!" Cassidy called in a sing song voice. Gohan rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

"What now?" Gohan barked, annoyed with her.

"Wanna hang out after school today? Just you and me and my house, with no one there…" she said, dropping the not so subtle hints.

"Obviously you don't pay attention to those interviews my father and the King of planet Vegeta. Because if you did, you'd know that Saiyans don't cheat on our mates." Gohan stated.

"Right, like you've actually had sex with _her_. Please, quit kidding." Cassidy and Brandi hissed. Videl stood.

"Look on my neck." Videl said, pointing to where Gohan bit her. They looked and saw the scar.

"Ok, so you have a weird scar." Brandi said.

"When Saiyans mate, a way for them to mark their mate is to bite them. It makes and eternal bond that can't be broken until death." Videl said.

"So…"The two morons said.

"Gohan bit me, I bit him, so in short, back off, that's _mine_." Videl growled, causing the two girls to jump and then run. Videl smiled and took her seat again, her tail smoothing out again. The Saiyans were relieved that they could have their tails out now, it made things so much easier and much more comfortable. In the week since they had mated, Zago and Zila had mated, the marks very visible on their neck, along with Uzo and Bazil.

"I just don't get it." Bazil said out of nowhere.

"Get what?" Videl asked her friend.

"Why is it that even though most of the people on this planet know our customs, they still come on to us, hit on us, make sexual advances. Why?" Bazil asked.

"Because people are stupid." Lisa said bluntly.

"Well, that's part of it." Videl laughed.

"What's the other part?" Zila asked.

"People see us as valuable, because we have high metabolisms and hardly ever gain weight. They also see it as a challenge. They want to try and steal something from someone because now that they're no longer available, suddenly they're the most attractive being alive. It's strange, but it's human nature." Videl explained.

"So humans want what they can't have, while Saiyans want what they have to fight for." Zago summarized.

"Precisely." Gohan said.

"And some seem more determined than others." Videl hissed.

"Annoyingly so." Zila growled as her eyes flicked to the slut tribe and wannabe thugs. Classes zipped by and since, for some odd reason the teachers were feeling lenient today, they didn't have any homework they all went to the park, after picking up Goten and Trunks.

"So next week we should get about sixteen Saiyan kids our age, maybe a few older or younger." Trunks said excitedly.

"Yeah! Finally, some kids we can play with and keep up with us!" Goten giggled in delight. As Goten and Trunks played in the park the teens just dinked around doing completely random things. Gohan looked over at the boys, making sure they were ok and saw them plugging their noses.

"Gohan, I think your 'friends' are here." Trunks gagged out. Gohan noted the stench in the air and could tell it was the whole group. Cassidy, Brandi, Mandi and Lilli. Videl's eyes narrowed.

"Go away." Videl said flatly. Zila and Bazil growled, their tails twitching just as much as Videl's. The four girls stopped five feet from the group and a long stare down commence between the four earth girls and the three mated Saiyan females. The others just watched, Latta, Peppa and Zaltori waited with their mate interests, but were prepared to jump in at any time, though they highly doubted it.

"Something tells me that we may witness our first cat fight." Trunks chuckled.

"But there aren't any cats?" Goten asked, honestly confused. Trunks face palmed.

"Goten, a cat fight can mean two things. Either real cats are fighting or girls are fighting." Trunks said.

"Why do they call it that when it's girls?" Goten asked.

"From what mom tells me, girls fight dirty. Clawing and pulling hair, kind of like how actual cats fight. Now shut up so we can see what happens next." Trunks hissed.

"Oh, I get it. Ok." Goten chuckled, turning his attention back to the scene.

"Why should we?" Cassidy said snidely.

"Because you'd be wasting your time off work." Videl growled. The four girls narrowed their eyes.

"_Vla't mu't yu't sle'ut_?" Zila asked.

"_Ie'llt al'uut yu't votta._" Videl replied. Mandi glared at them and then took a step towards them, her small fist clenched and threw a punch at Zila. She missed. Zila smirked.

* * *

(A/N) _Vla't mu't yu't sle'ut_?: What do you mean?

_Ie'llt al'uut yu't votta._: I'll tell you later

* * *

"Videl, I think they mean business." Zila said cynically.

"Then so be it. I don't know if I should fight though. What, with the look I can give." Videl said. The others looked at her pleadingly.

"Ok, fine. Jeez, you guys and puppy pout." Videl murmured.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure you don't get too carried away." Bazil snickered. Videl rolled her eyes. Cassidy ran at Videl, flailing her arms. Videl had to try very hard not to laugh. Videl waited till Cassidy was an arm's length away before throwing a punch, sending Cassidy flying.

"If this is the best they can do, we won't even break a sweat." Bazil chuckled, dodging another punch from Lilli.

"Break a sweat, hell; we won't even have to move." Zila giggled, side stepping and tripping Brandi. For the split second Videl wasn't looking, Cassidy latched onto her hair. A snarl ripped from Videl's throat and her tail back lashed Cassidy, sending her ten feet. Cassidy was left gasping for air. Lilli, Mandi and Brandi all rushed over to her.

"Are you, like, ok?" Lilli asked. Cassidy struggled for air.

"Oh come on! I didn't even hit her that hard, just enough to knock the air out of her scrawny lungs!" Videl shouted. Brandi charged Videl, managing to catch her off guard for just enough to land a punch, which might as well have been a tap, had it not been in her gut. Videl jumped back, landing gracefully in the tree. Videl rubbed her stomach, which for some odd reason tingled from the hit. She scowled in confusion.

"Odd, that actually hurt a little." Videl murmured. Videl examined the small girl, her lack of muscle; she examined her hands to make sure there wasn't anything to aid in her hit, like brass knuckles for instance, but found nothing.

"What get hit once and run like a coward? Bitch!" Brandi yelled. Videl's eyes narrowed and began to glow.

"_Wal'et za krau_!" Zila shouted. All the Saiyans dropped to the ground, except Gohan, he flew up next to Videl, just as she shot the energy beams from her eyes, landing them three feet in front of Brandi's feet. Brandi cringed and backed away.

* * *

(A/N) _Wal'et za krau_!:Duck and cover!

* * *

"I was holding back you stupid cunt! You want me to define the word bitch? Because I will!" Videl growled. Mandi stood.

"Do your worst!" She challenged. Videl launched forward, and just as she was about to hit Mandi, she zagged to the left and came around punching her across the right side of her face, instantly knocking her out. Lilli and Brandi clung to each other, completely forgetting Cassidy, who was beginning to come to.

"Next?" Videl hissed, her eyes glowing again. Lilli grabbed a barely conscious Cassidy while Brandi grabbed Mandi's hand and they ran out of there as fast as they could. Once they were gone Videl allowed herself to relax, yet that odd feeling in her stomach didn't go away.

"Well, that was fun." Trunks chuckled, Goten joining in. Gohan walked over to Videl.

"You seem distracted, is everything ok?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. When Brandi hit my stomach, it actually hurt for just a second. Not bad it just was unpleasant." Videl said, pressing on her flat stomach.

"Are you sick?" Zago asked.

"No, it was just…unexpected." Videl said quietly.

* * *

Ahem...FORESHADOW ALERT! FORESHADOW ALERT! FORESHADOW ALERT!

Ok, I'm done. R&R.


	14. Unexpected yet Welcomed by most

Unexpected yet Welcomed…by most

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hey everyone, I've had one crazy weekend, but I come bearing a new chapter. I split this Chapter into 2, not because of length, but because I felt that I needed to get across two interrelated points, but emphasize them on their own.

Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

_April 14__th__, Wednesday_

Gohan flew over to Videl's house, something about her text worried him, and he was getting an odd vibe. He actually had an odd vibe for about a month now, ever since the fight. A week after the fight Videl didn't go to school and Erasa didn't know why either.

As he neared he heard an odd sound coming from her room and decided to go check up on her. Videl's window was open and Gohan flew in, the sound now becoming clear as someone vomiting. Gohan saw that her bathroom door was shut and the sound was coming from there. A few short minutes later Videl exited her bathroom to find Gohan sitting patiently on her bed.

"You sure you're ok?" Gohan asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Videl asked gently.

"I'm just worried about you. You never get sick, and yet here you are, throwing up almost every day." Gohan said.

"I know you're worried, but I'll be ok, stomach's just a little sensitive." Videl said. That was another thing Gohan had noticed, her stomach had seemed to become more and more sensitive to almost everything and had a new curve to it, something that wasn't there before hand.

"You gonna eat anything?" Gohan asked.

"Just give me a senzu bean and I'll be good for the day." Videl said. Gohan scowled and handed her a senzu bean.

"Promise me you'll go to one of the Saiyan doctors and get checked out." Gohan said.

"I was planning on it on Friday." Videl said, snatching the bean from Gohan. Gohan nodded as she ate the bean and then they went downstairs, bid her parents and uncle farewell and left for school. They were glad that there wasn't a huge crowd that just stared at them as they flew, which had been very common the first few days after the news was out, but now, people had adjusted to it. They landed next to Erasa, Sharpner, Haru and Lisa, who were talking to the other group of Saiyans. Gohan was stumped, Zila and Bazil were ok, and now that the other pairs had mated, the three other females were also fine, so why was Videl ill?

"Gohan?" the familiar voice of Uzo sounded.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"Dude, what's got you tuned out?" Haru asked sarcastically. He noticed the females had gone on their merry way down the hall.

"Videl. She's sick. I don't know what's going on with her." Gohan said quietly.

"I've noticed that too. She doesn't look too good. Erasa says that she's thrown up like six times this week." Sharpner said.

"Exactly. But she said she'd go see a Saiyan doctor on Friday." Gohan said, still nervous about her.

"Why not save the space travel and have her visit an earth doctor?" Haru asked.

"Haru, ever since we showed what we were, scientists have been going crazy to get their hands on Saiyan DNA so they can examine it and see if Saiyans are 'the missing link' in human evolution that just separated off this planet by some freak asteroid." Gohan said.

"Ok, I see your point." Haru nodded. The warning bell went off, and so did they to their first class. Gohan just couldn't stop this worried feeling he had. Videl was his mate, and she was sick for some unknown reason.

_April 15__th__, Thursday _

Videl woke up at three in the morning, sprinting to her bathroom. She gripped the toilet and emptied her stomach. She didn't bother going back to her bed, knowing that she'd just wind up right back here in ten minutes or so. A light knock sounded at her door.

"Who is it?" Videl groaned miserably.

"Your mother." Zucchi called softly.

"Come in." Videl said. Zucchi walked in quietly.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to go to Doctor Zilcon today?" Zucchi asked.

"I'm sure." Videl said.

"The do me a favor and stay home today." Zucchi said.

"But…" Videl started.

"No buts missy. I'm sure the school will understand. As will Gohan." Zucchi said.

"Well, at least I don't have a test today." Videl grumbled. Zucchi rested her hand on Videl's shoulder for just a moment before leaving her alone. Videl went back to her room, grabbed her phone, and started to text Gohan.

'Won't be in school 2day. Sorry if I woke u.' Videl typed out before sending. Gohan's phone buzzed, instantly waking him. Gohan seemed to be on edge because of Videl's illness. He saw he had a text from Videl, quickly read it.

'Wasn't gettin' much sleep anyway. U ok?' Gohan asked.

'Idk. I feel like shit.' Videl replied.

'U sure you want to wait till 2morrow?' Gohan asked.

'Yes. Idk if I'll go 2 school 2morrow either. Tell me the hw ok?' Videl asked.

'Ok. Hope u feel better soon. I love you.' Gohan replied.

'Thnx. Love you too.' Videl replied. Gohan lay back down, now even more restless. _Tomorrow she goes and sees the doctor, and then we'll know what's going on._ Gohan thought before sleep took him.

_6 ½ hours later, class one_

Gohan sat glumly, trying to pay attention in class, but his mind was just not there. Every single worst case scenario ran through Gohan's mind in the last thirty minutes about what could be wrong with Videl.

"Dude, relax. She's strong, she'll be ok." Zago said encouragingly to his general. Gohan smiled at him.

"Thanks." Gohan said. Zago nodded and smiled before turning his attention back to the teacher, Gohan following suit. Videl wouldn't want him to be sad, worried and thinking about her, yes, but sad, no. at lunch Gohan texted her, asking if she was feeling any better.

'Yeah, a little. Not throwing up, but idk about tomorrow morning.' Videl replied. The bell rang.

'Ok. Get better soon; school's boring without u here. Love you.' Gohan typed back as he walked to class with his friends. The day zipped by and soon enough Gohan was flying over to Videl's house and knocking on her window.

"Hey Gohan." Videl said, though she looked tired. Gohan flew into her room, wrapping her in a hug. He felt her relax into him and purr in delight.

"I missed you." Videl murmured into his chest.

"I missed you too." Gohan replied just as quiet.

"I managed to keep down my breakfast and lunch." Videl said.

"Good to hear. What time are you going to the doctor tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"In the afternoon in case I am throwing up in the morning again. I don't understand why I just feel so sick." Videl sighed as she lay down on her bed, dragging Gohan over and pulling him down.

"This isn't getting your homework done." Gohan chuckled.

"I know, but what's more important, homework or making sure your mate feels better after spending a whole day with her half crazed father?" Videl asked. Gohan brought her closer to him, his tail wrapping around her waist.

"The second choice." Gohan whispered into her ear, making Videl smile widely.

_April 16__th__, Friday_

Videl had decided to stay home so she wouldn't stress herself out. Again, she was thankful that she didn't have any tests for at least another week. It was almost one, and Videl finally decided to get dressed in some loose clothes – her mother was still working on getting her a Saiyan wardrobe that would fit her style of clothing on earth – and left for Capsule Corp. happy that Bulma had gotten at least fifteen teleportation pods up and running and was still working on more.

Upon her arrival at Capsule Corp. she was greeted by Dr. Briefs.

"Why hello Videl. I'm sorry, but Bulma and Vegeta aren't here, left on some royal duties. What brings you here?" the kind old man asked.

"I just need to go to planet Vegeta to go to the doctor's. Something's off and I just want to know." Videl said.

"I understand why you aren't going to the earth doctors; they're all just crazy to get their hands on Saiyan DNA to determine it to humans. Have a safe trip, hope you find out what, if anything's, wrong with you." Dr. Briefs said as Videl headed towards the back of the property, where the first of many interplanetary teleportation centers were. She stepped inside the machine, pressed a few buttons and numbers to start it up and before she knew it she was on planet Vegeta in their center. A soldier caught notice of her and rushed over.

"Miss Videl, where is your mate, General Gohan? Shouldn't he be accompanying you?" the soldier asked.

"What is your name again?" Videl asked politely.

"Kolak." The soldier responded.

"Well, Kolak, on earth, there's this facility called school that all young people, from age five to age eighteen, have to attend. General Gohan is there, but he should be getting out of school in an hour or so." Videl said.

"Then may I escort you to where ever it is you need to go?" Kolak asked.

"You may, but why?" Videl asked as they began to walk out of the building.

"Some of the more rebel Saiyans, though they're coming around, don't seem to as of now accept Gohan as the General, putting you at risk. Anyway, it's common courtesy that the prophet's child is guarded all the time. Now, where are you heading?" Kolak asked.

"I would like to go to the medical center. I haven't been feeling well." Videl said. Kolak nodded.

"Follow me." he said before taking to the sky. After five minutes they landed at a large building.

"This is the medical center; it contains all the regeneration pods, common illness doctors, and pregnancy or maternity specialists. Would you like me to continue to accompany you or am I dismissed?" Kolak asked.

"You're dismissed, thank you though." Videl said. Kolak smiled, bowed to her and left once she was inside the building.

_Meanwhile on Earth_

Gohan's eyes continually flicked to the clock. Videl had told him the day before she would leave in the afternoon, and if he knew his mate like he think he did, it would be early. Gohan's watch, which acted as an interstellar communicator, began to beep violently. Gohan left the room and answered.

"Corporal Kolak? What news do you have when you know my earthly custom now is school?" Gohan asked.

"My apologies General Gohan, I didn't know you were still in school. Anyway, I just felt it was my duty to tell you that your mate Videl is on planet Vegeta, and that I escorted her to the medical center. All was well and no one came within fifty miles of us." Kolak reported.

"Forgiven, and thank you for the update on my mate. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get out of school early and catch up with her there." Gohan said.

"From what I saw sir, she may be waiting for a little while. Then again, she is your mate and could be put on top priority. I guess it entirely depends upon her. Corporal Kolak reporting out." Kolak said.

"Ten four." Gohan said before walking back into class and taking his seat. Mr. Klin looked at him.

"Would you like to share what was so important that you had to leave class?" Mr. Klin growled.

"_Noket'k, sle'a klu'ut_." Gohan said. Mr. Klin ruffled and turned around, continuing on with his lesson.

* * *

(A/N) _Noket'k, sle'a klu'ut_: No, please continue

* * *

_Back on planet Vegeta_

Videl decided to wait patiently to go in the doctor's, wanting to give Gohan enough time so he could be there too. Videl knew that if she went and he wasn't there he'd be a little upset. He was her mate after all, and he was concerned for her well-being, so she waited. About an hour later she was joined by Gohan, all of their friends, even the human ones, in the waiting room.

"I told them not to follow, but they don't listen. Curiosity." Gohan chuckled.

"You guys can't come into the office with us." Videl said.

"We weren't intending on it." Zila and Erasa chuckled. Videl smiled at them, went up and checked in and two minutes later the doctor walked out.

"Videl and Gohan?" She asked. They walked back.

"Oh my, I feel important, the youngest General and his mate. So, what brings you to my office?" she asked once they got into her office. Videl began to explain how she had only been able to keep down some of her food but not all, the sickness and vomiting and the fatigue. The doctor smiled, left the room, and then returned five minutes later with an odd looking machine.

"I know it doesn't look like the ones on earth, but trust me, it's an ultrasound machine." She said. Videl's eyes went huge.

"Wait a second, how do you know if I'm pregnant or not?" Videl asked.

"I don't that's what this machine and this test strip are for. Just too either confirm my suspicions or to rule it out. Now, go to the bathroom, pee in this cup and dip the strip in and leave it in the cup. Tell me when and I'll time it and check up on it when the time is up." The doctor said handing Videl the strip and sending her off the bathroom just across the room.

"Ok, start timing." Videl shouted from the bathroom. A few minutes later the doctor walked in and looked at the strip as they walked back into the room.

"Now Videl, when was your last cycle?" she asked. Videl sat down next to Gohan and started counting backwards, racking her brain. Then it hit her, she hadn't had her period that month at all.

"Early March." Videl squeaked.

"Just as I suspected. See, unlike earth pregnancy tests that give a multitude of different affirmative marks, Saiyan pregnancy tests change color. And usually it'll be accurate to three days after your last mating, unless you used contraceptive, but seeing the marks on your necks and that your scents are intermingled, I'd say that we can rule out any form of contraception. The strip is only activated by pregnancy hormones, so if the strip stays its original, yellow color, than you're not pregnant, but since the strip changed to a bright magenta color, congratulations, you have a baby on the way." The doctor said. Both Gohan's and Videl's jaws dropped a little.

"Now, why don't I fire up the ultrasound machine and we can see just how far along you are." The doctor asked. They nodded, unable to really form any words. It finally sunk in as the doctor spread the gel on Videl's slightly round belly, it becoming more obvious. The doctor began to move the transducer probe around Videl's stomach, until she found a mass in the shape of a bean, only much larger than a bean.

"There's the baby. Look, you can see its tail, arms and legs." She said pointing to the screen. Videl looked to the screen, as did Gohan. A smile formed on Gohan's lips, and Videl started to cry a little, though a smile was on her face.

"I can't believe it, I mean I suspected it as well, it's just…wow." Videl murmured.

"Why are you crying?" Gohan asked gently.

"I'm happy and confused and scared Gohan. I've hardly babysat anyone's kids, I've never been a motherly figure, but I'm still happy. And what of my father?" Videl said. The last part scared Gohan, who knew how Hercule would react. The doctor printed out a picture, scheduled another appointment with Videl for a checkup, and gave her a list of tips to help with her morning sickness. The moment they entered the lobby Erasa and Lisa ran up to Videl.

"So, what's up?" Lisa huffed ecstatically. Videl simply pulled out the picture and showed them. Their jaws hung open.

"I'm about a month pregnant." Videl said.

"This is a month? You can see its legs, arms, and…is that a tail?" Erasa said.

"Yes, but remember, Saiyans only have six month pregnancies." Videl snickered. The females gushed compliments and congratulations, while the males went over to Gohan, patting him on the back, wishing him congratulations and the best of luck.

"Now the hard part, telling her dad." Gohan said unhappily.

"Can't we tell you parents and my mom first?" Videl pleaded.

"Think of it this way; get the mean and bad one out of the way so that everyone else makes both of us feel better after your father's done with us." Gohan said.

"Makes sense, but I still don't like it." Videl groaned as they flew back towards the teleportation center to return to earth.

_10 minutes later_

Gohan and Videl, along with the other Saiyans and four humans, flew, via jet, to Videl's house from West City. Videl could feel her stomach turning to knots, which wasn't doing wonder's for her still sick feeling from earlier that morning. Videl would rather face the Red Shark gang, or their new rival the Blue Wolf gang(A/N, yes I made that up), than her own father. She grabbed Gohan's hand, trying to soothe her nerves.

"It'll be ok. I know he'll be mad, but there's really nothing he can do to change any of this." Gohan said confidently. Once they landed Videl and Gohan took a deep breath before walking up to the house. The others waited outside; something in their guts told them all to stay away from the whole situation. Gohan and Videl walked inside to find bother her parents, since Nappa had returned to planet Vegeta to be with his mate, in the living room. Hercule was sitting in his recliner, talking on the phone with probably his agent, and Zucchi was meditating.

"Videl, you and Gohan have something important to tell us." Zucchi said calmly, though Videl could hear the thrill in her mother's voice. Hercule noticed this and quickly dismissed his agent and hung up.

"Oh great, what could you two possibly have to tell us? It can't be anything good, unless Videl decided that everything she's done was a mistake." Hercule said cruelly. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"How much of a sore loser are you going to be? That was near the beginning of the school year, and here you are, the Great Hercule Satan, savior of the earth, moping over losing over one match. Anyway, that's not why we came here." Gohan said.

"So you're just dropping off my daughter, bye, have a nice day." Hercule growled.

"Dad, shut up and let me talk." Videl hissed in annoyance. Hercule went quiet, allowing to two teens to sit on the couch. Videl reached into her bag and pulled out a folder. Hercule eyed her carefully. Videl took another deep breath before pulling out the picture and placing it on the table. The reactions of her parents were just as Videl expected, her mother's eyes shone with happiness, while her father's remained void of any emotion.

"What is this?" Hercule growled angrily.

"Dad, I'm sure you recognize an ultrasound picture. I'm pregnant." Videl said. Zucchi hopped up and crossed the room to her daughter, wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

"It's about time you two. Congratulations to the both of you." Zucchi said cheerfully. Hercule gawked at Zucchi.

"Are you absolutely mad? This is not something to celebrate! She's not even eighteen and here she is pregnant! She hasn't even graduated high school!" Hercule roared.

"Oh hush Hercule; it's customary on our planet for females to pregnant at this age. If it was any earlier, say fifteen, that did happen once, then I'd be mad, but Videl is only a few months away from being eighteen, as is Gohan, so I'm not mad." Zucchi cooed.

"I don't care about your planets customs! Do you have any idea what this will do to me? I can picture it now, the headlines, 'Videl Satan, daughter of the savior of the earth, and newly discovered Saiyan, pregnant', think of what this will do to my reputation! I will not stand for it!" Hercule shouted.

"Your reputation? With what your adoring fans or the young women that you flaunt in front of me? For once Hercule, think about someone other than yourself!" Zucchi hissed back. It was quiet for a moment before Hercule walked over to the phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing dad?" Videl asked.

"Making an appointment." Hercule said gruffly.

"For who? For what?" Videl asked confused.

"For you to get that _thing_ taken out of you. I will not have my name, the name you carry, besmirched by your actions." Hercule growled before going silent, waiting for the receptionist to pick up.

* * *

And the drama continues. Yes, I felt the need to make it a cliffy...I know, I'm evil. Anyway, R&R, next chapter should be up tomorrow, still typing it and fixing any mistakes I may not have initially noticed.


	15. Leaving

Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So, hopefully the title gives it away.

Last Time: _"For you to get that thing taken out of you. I will not have my name, the name you carry, besmirched by your actions." Hercule growled before going silent, waiting for the receptionist to pick up._

* * *

Videl stood there, shocked and upset by what her father had said.

"Thing…" She murmured, trying not to cry. Videl had expected her father to be mad, but she never expected him to be this mad and deranged. Videl flew to her room, Gohan following. Gohan only followed to prevent himself from beating Hercule to a pulp. Videl activated six suit case capsules and started zipping around her room grabbing all her clothes and stuffing them into the bags. Once she finished that, in under two minutes, she capsulized the bags and anything she could carry she and Gohan went back downstairs, where Hercule was still on the line, on hold, waiting for someone to pick up.

"You're being irrational Hercule. Aborting the child could cause damage to not just the child, but also Videl. Saiyan fetuses can't be aborted, and if it's tried, it could cause a miscarriage, retardation, and could seriously hurt Videl. Are you even listening to me?" Zucchi yelled.

"I don't care. As long as Videl is living under my roof and my rules, she will not be having that monster." Hercule shouted.

"She's never listen to your stupid rules anyway, why should this be any different?" Zucchi retorted.

"Just shut up!" Hercule yelled.

"Dad!" Videl shouted from the stairs.

"Come to your senses?" Hercule asked.

"Yes. You said as long as I live under your roof and your rules, I can't have the baby. So, all I have to say to you is, fuck off, I'm leaving!" Videl yelled. Zucchi smirked.

"I told you she'd never listen." Zucchi giggled lightly.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other end. Videl's tail shot up, aimed and shot a beam at the phone, disintegrating it.

"You wouldn't dare! Where would you go?" Hercule challenged.

"She'll be living with me, at my parent's house, until we have our own home." Gohan said sternly. Hercule glared at his daughter and the young man beside her. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist as he led her out the door. The tears she'd been holding back began to flow free. Nikl and Zaltori noticed this first among the group.

"What's wrong?" Zaltori asked.

"Videl?" Erasa and Lisa asked.

"I'll tell you guy's later ok?" Videl sniffled. Lisa, Erasa, Haru and Sharpner all nodded and left for home, confused and worried about what had conspired in the Satan manor. The Saiyans took to the sky and Gohan explained everything. Bazil looked back towards Satan City, anger boiling in her.

"No Bazil, that's an order." Gohan demanded. Bazil huffed but agreed, continuing flying towards Mount Paozu. Uzo and Bazil went to their homes, followed by Onio and Latta. After a few more miles, Treut and Peppa left to their homes. Zila and Zaltori were still in shock after all that had happened.

"I still can't believe that you father said that." Zaltori mused.

"I knew he'd be mad, but I didn't know how selfish he really was." Videl said quietly, tears still streaming down her face. Soon enough, it was just Gohan and Videl that were left flying, and they were just a mile away when they picked up on a weak energy signal. Videl groaned, recognizing it as her father's. Just then Goten and Trunks flew up to them.

"Hey guys." Both tiny Saiyans said, scaring both of them.

"Videl, why are you crying?" Goten asked, hovering over to her.

"I'll explain everything later, once we get Hercule to go away." Gohan said. Hercule stopped his jet right in front of them.

"Videl, you're coming home, and we're getting that monster out of you." Hercule shouted.

"Monster? What monster?" Goten and Trunks asked. The light seemed to click for Trunks faster than it did Goten, because immediately Trunks hovered over to her and let his sense wander, and could feel the small life force emanating from inside Videl.

"Goten, focus you senses on Videl." Trunks said. Goten nodded and focused, feeling the life force.

"That kinda feels like how my mom…Videl's going to be a mom!?" Goten exclaimed. Videl nodded.

"No she's not; she's getting that thing taken out tomorrow!" Hercule shouted. The four Saiyans looked at each other and then quickly took off for th Son residence.

"Hello Gohan, Goten, Trunks and…Videl, is everything ok? Have you been crying?" Chichi asked concerned. Goku poked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"What's up?" Goku asked. Videl sat down and told them everything. Just then a knock sounded at the door. Chichi stood and answered before her husband could.

"What do you want Hercule?" Chichi hissed.

"My daughter." Hercule said.

"How can you even consider yourself a father when you don't support your daughter and care more about your stupid, false, reputation with your fans and the multitude of women you date and sleep with, right under Zucchi's and Videl's noses, and then come and try to play victim. Get off our property, or so help me, I will make you wish it was my husband that answered the door." Chichi threatened.

"Mom's mad." Goten giggled.

"What makes you think I'd be afraid of a woman?" Hercule challenged.

"I'm a Saiyan, and I'm four months pregnant with mood swings that could break you neck." Chichi said as an energy ball formed in her hand. Hercule noticed the small ball of energy and began to back away from the home.

"You better not miss your appointment Videl." Hercule growled. Videl snapped, she stood, walked outside and punched her father with such a force it threw him fifty yards away.

"Get this through your tick skull. I'm. Not. Living. With. You. Any. More." Videl shouted, getting right in her barely conscious father's face.

"I'm not going to that stupid appointment. I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm not coming home. And I refuse to feed your ego. Keep this up, and I may just reveal to the whole planet that you didn't really defeat Cell that you were thrown aside like a rag doll and it was Gohan, at age eleven that defeated Cell, while you cowered behind a rock like the mongrel you are." Videl growled. Hercule stared at his daughter, afraid and enraged that she had him cornered and he had nothing else to do but to leave and accept the fact that Videl was no longer going to tolerate him. He stood and without another word, got back in his jet and flew home. He didn't accept what Videl was doing and hoped that maybe a night's rest would clear her head and make her realize what she was doing to her father and give in to his wishes.

That next day, ten minutes before the appointment, Videl called her father.

"Cancel the fucking appointment." She hissed before hanging up. Hercule sighed sadly and cancelled the appointment.

"I've lost her for good." Hercule said sadly.

"You know, you brought this on yourself. You restricted her from a normal life and used her to get women to feel sympathy for you. All that has happened is because of you Hercule. And now, I'm leaving to the countryside to be with my daughter and son-in-law to help in any way I can with her pregnancy. Have fun living in this place, alone." Zucchi said as she grabbed her capsule container and left the huge estate. A single tear fell from Hercule's eyes. He was alone, completely and utterly alone, and had no one but himself to blame. _Zucchi was right, and now I have no one_. Hercule thought glumly.

* * *

I felt the need to completely and totally crush Hercule mentally. I know most of you were hoping for physical crushing, but no, mental crushing is much more effective, plus it festers longer than any physical wound. But we'll get to that later. R&R.


	16. I Hate Everyone!

I Hate Everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

One, this is the chapter name, hopefully you all can guess why.

Hey everyone, sorry for the longer than usual wait, finals week. But, that's all over now and now the only thing other than this that I have to do is major job hunting...yipee...

Sorry for the shortness. Enjoy.

* * *

_May 14__th_

Videl quietly woke up at the Son house. She had been living there for just a month and her stomach had already swollen in size. She was the equivalent of a human woman being three months pregnant now that she herself was two months and a third into the pregnancy. She looked over at Gohan, sleeping soundly, as his arm wrapped around her. Carefully she scooted out of bed and put on her robe before going to the kitchen to help Chichi make breakfast, a very special breakfast because it was Gohan's birthday, and he was now eighteen.

"Morning Chichi. So, what are we making?" Videl asked. Chichi smiled.

"I'm sure you know by now that Gohan's favorite breakfast is waffles." Chichi said. Videl smiled and nodded.

"Well, we're going to make waffles, eggs, bacon, and well, I'm sure you can imagine." Chichi snickered. As the women cooked Chichi jumped, startled and rubbed her stomach.

"You ok Chichi?" Videl asked.

"Fine, the baby just startled me. She kicked." Chichi chuckled.

"Oh. So, is it weird thinking that you're going to have a new born baby girl and then I'll be having a baby shortly after, making you a grandmother?" Videl asked.

"A little." Chichi chuckled lightly. Goku walked back inside the house, sweating a little from his morning activities.

"Smells great." Goku exclaimed.

"Thanks." Both Chichi and Videl said. Gohan and Goten came out to the kitchen.

"That smells so good!" Goten said happily.

"Thanks. Hey Gohan…" Videl started. Gohan looked over at her, his eyes still sleepy.

"Happy birthday." Videl said.

"Happy birthday big brother!" Goten exclaimed.

"Happy birthday son." Goku and Chichi said cheerfully. After they ate the amazing breakfast, Gohan, Goten and Videl went to get dressed and then left for school. When they arrived to school immediately Cassidy and her group sneered.

"Oh look, it's fatty." Lilli snickered. Videl and Gohan rolled their eyes.

"I should've just asked mom if we could have stayed home today." Gohan muttered. The day went by with as little annoyances as possible, but to Videl, they were major annoyances.

"Hey there fat ass. Why is Gohan still with someone like you when he could have someone skinny like me?" Brandi laughed. Videl went to stand but Gohan pulled her back down and held her.

"No." Gohan murmured.

"But they're…" Videl hissed.

"Stupid and don't know a damn thing. Now calm down and try to control your mood swings." Gohan chuckled soothingly. Videl took a deep breath and just bit her tongue through the rest of the day. Gohan and Videl went to pick up Goten and Videl vented the whole time, Gohan listened to her, knowing that was the best he could do for her now. Videl then looked at Gohan, her eyes getting misty.

"I'm sorry." Videl said quietly.

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"For just complaining while it's your birthday. I'm just…" Videl began to trail off. Gohan leaned down and kissed her.

"Videl, you're pregnant, trust me, I had to help my mother through her pregnancy. It's nothing, all you need is for someone to listen and let you vent." Gohan said, caressing her face gently with his thumb. Videl smiled.

"Thanks." Videl sniffled.

_2 weeks later, May 28__th_

Videl had only gotten into two verbal confrontations with Cassidy and her group and managed not to throw any punches. She was with her friends at the mall.

"Hey Videl, isn't that your dad?" Lisa asked, pointing to Hercule, who had a young twenty-two year old woman on his arm.

"Yeah." Videl hissed. Hercule walked over, with his date, looking solemn.

"What do you want?" Videl hissed.

"I know you're still mad at me…" Hercule started.

"Gee, go figure." Videl said sarcastically.

"Would you listen to me?" Hercule begged.

"Why should I? You never listened to me." Videl hissed. Hercule stared blankly at her.

"Where's your mate?" Hercule asked.

"On a scouting mission making sure we don't have any unwelcomed visitors." Videl said calmly.

"How's school?" He asked.

"Almost over." Videl said bored.

"Mood swings?" Hercule asked.

"Now why would you assume that?" Videl asked sarcastically.

"Because you've gone through three in the last five minutes." Hercule stated blandly.

"Whatever." Videl sneered.

_Meanwhile with the males_

"So, how're things with you and Videl and her mood swings?" Zago asked as they scanned the skies. They were in their Saiyan armor as they flew from sector to sector.

"It's crazy, but I know how to handle each of her mood swings in different ways." Gohan said.

"How many mood swings does she go through in a day?" Nikl asked.

"It depends on the situation. But usually she goes through five a day." Gohan said.

_Back with the females_

"Videl, I want to have a civil conversation with you, but you keep shutting me down." Hercule said annoyed.

"Maybe because I don't want to listen to you or maybe because I don't want to talk to you while you have some girl that's five years older than me." Videl growled before getting up and taking off. She took to the sky and let her senses take over and found Gohan's energy signature and flew towards it.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked curiously as she hugged him.

"I hate mood swings. I hate people." Videl said half amused half serious.

"I hope I'm not on the second list." Gohan chuckled. Videl looked up and smiled at him.

"Smart ass." Videl chuckled.

"Love you too." Gohan said amused.

* * *

So, in case you didn't guess, this is that chapter to give insight to Videl's mood swings. I hope I made it humorous enough, while still keeping some of the drama and fluff. R&R.


	17. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hello again, so I hope you can all guess what this chapter is about...

Also, a shout out to all my wonderful reviewers, thank you for your encouragement, compliments and words of wisdom. I mean it, thanks.

On with the story! Enjoy.

* * *

_June 1__st_

It was three days before they were to graduate from high school, and Videl was almost three months along and could even feel the baby kick. Bulma and Chichi were close to giving birth. At lunch Videl's phone began to ring and she answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Videl says into the phone.

"Videl, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a few days now." Hercule said quietly over the phone.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Could I talk to both you and Gohan after school? I want to sort things out." Hercule said sincerely. Videl looked to Gohan. Gohan knew she didn't want to speak to her father, and he couldn't blame her, but he felt that Hercule had learned his lesson.

"Let's give him a chance." Gohan said quietly.

"Yeah, we'll be at the manor after school, and this better not be some trick." Videl hissed.

"It's not, I promise." Hercule said. Videl hung up and continued eating her lunch. The day passed by and before they knew it they were walking to Satan manor. Hercule was sitting on the front porch, with what looked like a small light brown or gray puppy. The puppy turned it head and started barking happily at the arrival of people. Videl cocked an eyebrow.

"What's with the dog?" Videl asked curious.

"It was getting lonely in this manor, thought I needed a companion." Hercule said.

"What, no lady friends?" Videl said snidely.

"No, all they wanted was money, and I'm sorry for not realizing that earlier either." Hercule said solemnly.

"So, Mister Satan, what did you want to talk to Videl and me about?" Gohan asked.

"Well…you see…I wanted to sort things out between us…" Hercule rambled, causing Videl to become less tense, sensing her father's hesitancy. She hovered in the air, crossed her legs, and lowered herself to the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Hercule asked confused.

"Dad, I'm pregnant, I lose by balance kind of easily with the large tummy." Videl said, rubbing said stomach. Gohan sat down with her.

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier in your pregnancy." Hercule said. Videl eyed her father for a while, seeing if he was sincerely sorry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't accepting of the fact that you were pregnant, but I'm a father that was shocked by what his daughter had to say. I'm sorry I went way out of line with what I said about the baby, all the names I called it and what I wanted you to do. I wasn't thinking. I was being selfish and conceited. I have been since your mother disappeared on us when you were three, and I know that wasn't your fault, I took advantage of others sympathy. I really truly am sorry." Hercule said as tears began to stream down his face.

"I've been a horrible father! I've just treated you as a way to get other women, and a device to deal with problems I didn't have the guts to deal with myself. I took me all this time, alone, and all the things you and your mother have said, and seeing you grow up and fall in love to finally understand how awful I've been. It took defeat by Gohan and your harsh but true words to show me my wrongs. I did just not want to accept them as the truth and blame it on Gohan. That's why I was so angry, because you were right, your mother was right, Gohan's mother was right. Please, Videl, Gohan, forgive me." Hercule sobbed. Neither Videl nor Gohan knew how to react to all of this.

"Please Videl, Gohan, I am so sorry for the way I've treated you both, the way I've been towards you two and your relationship. I want to see my grandchild." Hercule sobbed. It was quiet, all but the sobbing of Hercule and the whining of the puppy. Videl hovered over, still sitting, in front of her father.

"I forgive you." Videl said. Gohan smiled, hovering over and stopping where Videl did.

"As do I." Gohan said smiling. Hercule looked up; tears still in his eyes, and then hugged his daughter and son-in-law.

"Thank you both so much." Hercule said. When he stopped hugging them Videl rolled her eyes.

"So dad, what's the puppy's name?" Videl asked.

"Bee. I found him roaming the streets with a hurt leg and took him to the vet, where he was discovered to not have a microchip and no lost dog signs were up, so I adopted him." Hercule said. Videl smiled at her dad and then Gohan's phone began to ring.

"Hello…oh, hey Trunks, what's…oh really? Ok, did you call and ask my mom?...what! Oh…ok…yeah, of course you can. Thanks for letting me know…alright, see you later." Gohan said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Videl asked.

"Looks like Bulma went to the hospital early, says she's been feeling a little weird, so her and Vegeta just left and will be staying at the hospital for a few days. My mom also left under same conditions. Hey, they are both close to giving birth." Gohan said.

"So, where's Trunks going to stay?" Hercule asked.

"Well, dad, Gohan and his grandfather's, Ox and Bardock, all built a house for us." Videl said.

"Yeah, it only took us three days." Gohan chuckled. Hercule smirked.

"So, you guys have your own home now? How far away is it from his parent's?" Hercule asked.

"About fifty miles north east from where my parents live." Gohan said.

"Ok, so why did Trunks call?" Hercule asked.

"Isn't it obvious dad, he wants to stay with us while his parents are in the hospital, and Goten is more than likely gonna call and ask too. Actually, Gohan, have your phone ready in five seconds." Videl said just as Gohan pulled out his phone, it started to ring.

"Yes Goten you can stay over, Trunks will be there too." Gohan said laughing.

"Thanks big brother!" Goten shouted in the phone before hanging up.

"Well, we better get going, looks like I'll be feeding two extra mouths." Videl said as she started to float up, followed by Gohan.

"Alright, see you guys later, keep in touch." Hercule said, waving to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Will do! And dad, thanks for making things up. I really did want you to see your first grandchild." Videl said smiling before her and Gohan took off.

_June 3__rd__, age 775_

Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks all flew to West City hospital at practical light speed. Vegeta had called and let them know Bulma had gone into labor about ten minutes ago. They were just now passing over Satan City, and were leaving behind such powerful winds it nearly pulled trees up from the root, hence why they were flying at higher altitudes. People could still feel the winds as they passed. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and ran to the receptionist's desk, where Vegeta was impatiently waiting.

"You four, check in, go to floor nine and wait outside room nine twenty three." Vegeta said before turning and walking briskly to the elevator.

"Dad, why can't you wait for us?" Trunks asked sadly.

"Your mother has almost broken my hand twice in the last half hour because she refuses to get that blasted shot to ease the pain, or some nonsense like that. I have to be there or I'll never hear the end of it, just the same as you. Answer your question?" Vegeta remarked. Trunks nodded, though he was still not pleased with his father, very evident by his frizzed out tail wrapped around his waist, he complied and checked in. They quickly took the elevator up to floor nine and found the room where they waited as patiently as they could. Trunks took to pacing while he waited for the doctor or his father to come out and get him. Goten flew up and down the hall, finding the room his mother was in.

"Hi mom." Goten said cheerfully as he flew into the room and hugged his parents.

"Here to see Bulma's new baby?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, Trunks is getting bored, so I went to find you. I miss you." Goten said smiling.

"We miss you too son. How's it at Gohan's home?" Chichi asked.

"Great, Videl can cook almost as good as you mama. She learned a lot while she was with us." Goten giggled.

"Thanks Goten." Videl said from the doorway, smiling brightly.

"Hi Videl!" Goten snickered.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Sitting a few doors down, waiting with Trunks to keep him from going completely crazy. We've been here for almost an hour." Videl said, stretching a little.

"Trust me Videl, it can take hours to deliver a baby. It took me six with both boys." Chichi said, looking down at her youngest.

"Does it hurt mama?" Goten asked.

"Yes, a lot. It felt like I was being torn in half, but it was all worth it once I got to hold both your brother and you." Chichi said ruffling Goten's hair.

"I'm sorry." Goten said.

"Honey, it's supposed to hurt. There's no way around it." Chichi said.

"Still, I'm sorry." Goten said.

"Believe me Goten, your father apologized about six times when Gohan was born, and once he found out about you and met you, when you weren't around, he apologized again." Chichi said, smiling up at her husband.

_4 hours later_

Goten and Trunks slept in their own chairs while Videl and Gohan whispered quietly to themselves and chuckled now and then from the boys talking in their sleep. The door opened and Vegeta came out.

"She's done, wake Trunks." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded and leaned over shaking Trunks awake, who retaliated with a kick, missing Gohan.

"Huh? What?" Trunks said as he woke.

"Trunks come with me so you can see your mother and new sister." Vegeta said. Trunks jumped up and followed his dad, then stopped for a second.

"Wait, sister?" Trunks asked before going into the room. Goten woke up shortly after and they waited for their turn to see the newborn baby. Trunks poked his head out of the room.

"Mom says you can come in now." Trunks said. They stood and walked into the room, its windows open. Bulma looked exhausted, but honestly Videl couldn't blame her. They saw the little blue long and slightly spikey haired girl wrapped in a blanket being cradled by Bulma, Vegeta sitting next to her and Trunks floating over them.

"She still looks so…squishy." Trunks said.

"I wanna see." Goten said as he flew up to where Trunks was and looked down.

"You're right." Goten whispered. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Boys, of course she looks squishy, she's a baby. Though, like you and Goten, that'll probably change a little soon." Bulma said.

"Indeed, even female Saiyans undergo some changes in infancy where they too toughen up. But newborns, not so much, give it a month or so." Vegeta said.

"What's her name?" Videl asked.

"Bulla Sai-Briefs." Bulma said. Videl smiled.

"The Princess of planet Vegeta." Bulma continued.

"Great, I have a sister." Trunks groaned, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm gonna have a little sister too." Goten chuckled.

* * *

So, I bet you didn't expect Hercule to cry and beg with his daughter...wait, it's Hercule, he begs all the time for forgiveness...eh...So, tell me what you think. R&R.


	18. Graduated

Graduated

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hello again. So, I hope haven't kept you all waiting too long. This is a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Enjoy.

* * *

_June 4__th__, Saturday_

They sat somewhat nervously and somewhat proudly. Today, they would no longer be high school student, but they would be educated adults making their way in the world. Videl was just grateful that now that things were patched up with her father that he would attend her graduation ceremony. She was also happy that once she is eighteen, the record's people on earth will change her last name, since mating is the equivalent to marriage. As the teacher's and valedictorians spoke, which Gohan was one of them, she felt her baby kick once and smiled. When the valedictorians finished speaking and resumed their seats the ceremony began. After over and hour passed and soon enough they had reached the last name in the class.

A loud applause filled the theater that hosted their graduation ceremony as the students exited quickly and orderly, making way for the next school. They met up with their family and friends.

"Congratulations honey." Hercule said, wrapping his daughter in a gentle hug.

"Thanks dad." Videl giggled.

"I'd say party, but that's a little out of the option for you and the other five Saiyans that are pregnant." Sharpner chuckled behind her.

"Yeah. Plus Gohan and I are still watching Goten until Chichi gives birth." Videl said as she saw Goku and Chichi depart. They did congratulate her before the ceremony, so they probably just waited till they could talk to Gohan before leaving. The only reason they went to the earth doctors was because Bulma paid them off to not try and conduct any experiments on the newborns, but Videl had decided that she would have her baby on planet Vegeta and then return home. Videl flew over to Gohan, who was waiting with Goten, and then they took to the sky and headed towards Mount Paozu. Upon landing, Gohan and Videl quickly took of their cap and gown, revealing the nice casual wear they had on before relaxing into their home, Goten turned on the television and started watching cartoons. Videl and Gohan had gotten used to this.

"It's a good thing we're used to cartoons by now, cause soon that's probably most of what's going to be on." Gohan chuckled as he rubbed Videl's swollen, three month pregnant belly. Videl smiled before standing up and going to the kitchen.

"I'll make us some snacks." Videl said.

"Thanks!" Both boys called from the living room. Videl returned one and a half hours later with two pound cakes, ten cupcakes for each of them, two apples for each of them, a tall glass of juice and a container of melted caramel to dip the apple slices in. Goten and Gohan smiled widely as she cut one of the cakes and gave them a slice before taking her own.

"Mom's supposed to have her baby tomorrow." Goten said through mouthfuls of food.

"I know. Did you know that our planet still technically has three wars to settle?" Gohan said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what to think of it. I hope it's after summer starts so mom doesn't get mad at me if I miss school." Goten giggled.

"Yeah. But from the research I've done on the three planets, we only need to worry about one in particular. The other two are pretty weak." Gohan said. Gohan could see Videl was now getting worried.

"Videl, I want you to stay on this planet whenever they declare war. Please." Gohan said.

"I will, but you better not get yourself killed in any of the wars." Videl said her voice filled with worry.

"I won't." Gohan said.

_June 5__th__, age 775_

Gohan, Videl and Goten had been waiting outside the delivering room for four hours already. They had heard that the crown of the baby's head was showing and was making only small bits of progress.

"Is mama gonna be ok?" Goten asked, feeling the fluctuation of his mother's energy.

"Mom's tough, she'll be ok." Gohan said.

"Ok." Goten said timidly. Time passed so slowly that Goten resorted to counting dots on the ceiling tiles to hopefully make it go faster.

"Three million nine hundred and ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine." Goten murmured out after another two and a half hours. The doctor came out.

"You can come in now, the baby's out." The doctor said.

"Four million. Ok, let's go." Goten said, hopping up, stretching and grabbing his big brother. Gohan and Videl stood and stretched a little before entering the room. Goku was smiling at his wife and newborn daughter. Goten flew over.

"She's so…little…mama, was I that little?" Goten asked.

"You and your brother were just maybe a little heavier and longer than her, but yes." Chichi cooed. The little girl had black slightly spiked hair, not nearly as dramatic as Goku's, Goten's or Gohan's, but not as flat as Chichi's, it looked like it was a tapered V cut that stuck out slightly. She was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms.

"What's her name mama?" Goten asked.

"Gachari Son." Chichi said. Videl smirked.

"Sticking with the 'g' theme." Videl giggled quietly.

"Yeah. You guys don't have to." Chichi snickered.

"We weren't, that's something that strictly belongs to this part of the family." Gohan chuckled.

"Ok. So, I should be able to leave here in maybe an hour or two. If you guys want to stick around and wait you're welcome to, but if not, I'll call you when I get home so you can send Goten home ok Gohan." Chichi said.

"I wanna stay." Goten said.

"I should really get home and rest. There's been a lot in this last week." Videl said tiredly.

"Goten can stay, can't he hun?" Goku asked.

"Sure, but he has to be quiet so he doesn't wake his baby sister. Ok Goten?" Chichi said. Goten nodded and made the motion of zipping his lips and throwing the key away.

"Ok, we'll see you guys around." Gohan whispered as they left. But just as they got to the door, all three male's watches began to beep. The communicator came up. It was Vegeta.

"The Solion's have declared war on the Saiyans. They should be arriving here in two days. General Kakarot, General Gohan and Junior Captain Goten, report to the planet Vegeta by tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp. That is all." Vegeta said before the screen went blank. Gohan and Videl continued to leave the hospital.

"And so the first of three begins." Videl said, closing her eyes and digging deep into her powers.

"Videl, please wait till we get home." Gohan said concerned. Videl nodded as they took to the sky.

* * *

Now...take a guess why the next chapter might be a wee bit longer than this one...R&R, hope you all liked it.


	19. War I

War I

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I'm back, and I bring a longer chapter! This is the beginning of a long and rising peak. Hope you all enjoy. Obviously I will not put all 3 wars the Saiyans have back to back, they'll be broken up by maybe one or two chapters. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_2 days later_

Videl had kept her word; she'd stay on earth while the wars went on. Goku and Gohan had asked Piccolo, Krillin and his family, to check up on Videl and Chichi so they would stay as calm as they could. Chichi at least had a new baby girl to keep her hands and mind busy, but Videl didn't have that luxury. Zucchi stayed with Videl as well and resumed training her the ways of the prophet, something that fascinated Piccolo and 18.

Gohan and Goku rallied their troops, pleased that they had passed down the secret of energy sensing unto them.

"Ok men, women, and children delegated to fight in the junior battalion, today we fight against a relatively weak adversary, the Solions. They will be here any moment now and strike us with all they've got. Every single alien race in the galaxy thinks that we're nothing but monkey's following monkeys, but let's show them a true warrior race. For Planet Vegeta! For Earth!" Vegeta cried out, causing the whole lot of them to cry out in agreement a battle cry like none other. They split into their separate battalions, Trunks and Goten in the junior reserve – surprise – battalion, Vegeta in the first, flanked by Goku's and Gohan's battalion's. They all stayed hidden, waiting for just the right moment.

The Solion ship had reached the planet's atmosphere and was beginning to waver under the gravity pull.

"Commander, there is no movement and our scouters can't detect anything." A soldier said to the commander. The commander looked out the blue tinted window and didn't see any signs of movement.

"Maybe they wizened up and left the planet in surrender. Whatever the case, land the ships so we can claim this planet." The Commander said giddily. The sixty ships landed on the open plains of planet Vegeta, just thirty yards away from where Trunk, Goten, and the other children between the ages of seven and fourteen, were hidden.

_Father, they have landed. Looks like the brought their whole fleet, there's no other ships in the sky, of sixty. They're thirty yards away from us._ Trunks thought to his father. Vegeta smiled.

_I see them son, they're twenty away from us, remember we're on the opposite side from where you're hiding. Wait till I give the signal for my battalion to attack and then jump in when you feel it necessary, understood? _Vegeta replied mentally.

_Crystal clear father. We'll wait till a decent group gets within ten yards of us before we spring. The ships are opening._ Trunks thought. The Commander slithered out of the ship, his body covered in purple fur, his eyes on yellow stalks, with green and blue spikes protruding from his back. Goten and Trunks had to retain their snickers of amusement.

"Sir, there's still no movement, maybe we have the wrong planet?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Hmm…no, this planet is the only one that I know of that is ruby red and not filled with toxic gas." The Commander said.

"So they're just too scared to fight us?" Another soldier said.

"I would be afraid to fight us, considering that one scratch of our horns has enough poison in it to kill a whole world." The Commander said. Vegeta turned his head to Goku and then pointed with his chin to go. Goku nodded, stood.

"Attack!" Goku shouted, causing all the Solions to jump and scream like little girls. Goten and Trunks started tearing up from holding back their laughter, as did the other children. The Saiyans in Goku's battalion flew at them, making sure to first shoot out their horns.

"It was an ambush!" a soldier yelled before a blast went straight through his gelatinous body, singing it and killing him.

"Gohan, now!" Vegeta hissed. Gohan and his battalion flew into the air, firing beams and energy discs all around, a group of seventy made it to when the junior battalion was. Goten and Trunks stood, the Solion's looked at the small Saiyans.

"Shoo, go play with your toys or what not." One of them said.

"Ehh! Wrong answer!" Trunks said.

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted, firing the powerful energy beam at them, singing five of them to ashes. Vegeta's battalion had joined in the battle and it was an all-out blood bath for the Solions, the Saiyans definitely having a major advantage. The commander and ten of his soldiers were just mere feet away from their ship when Gohan instantly appeared in front of them, smirking menacingly before lifting his arm, and aiming it at the ship, a small ball of energy forming in the palm of his hand and then when he released it, completely obliterating the ship. Gohan turned his attention back to the group of eleven that, for all intents and purposes, stood there shocked. Before they had time to slither, Gohan fired another low energy attack, but it was powerful enough to wipe them all out.

As quickly as the captain and four troops could, they slithered to a small ship and left the planet's surface. Goten and Trunks looked up and were about to follow it.

"No, let those five go." Vegeta said as he blasted three more down.

"But why father?" Trunks asked, shocking some of the Solions as they lay dying.

"Someone has to tell the Solion king that they lost." Vegeta snickered evilly. Trunks smirked before he continued to fire on the remaining enemies. It wasn't for another two hours before they found and killed all their enemies. They piled them up in one of the several open fields on planet Vegeta and using all their low level energy blasts, burned them to ashes, the only five remaining Solion's watched in shock and horror as their comrades burned to nothing but ash. They flew away, hanging their heads until they received an incoming transmission from the king.

"Status report?" He asked.

"We were defeated sire. We're the only five in the entire army that lived." The captain said. The king was stunned.

"How could this be? You were my best soldiers!" he said.

"I know sire, but we never expected a planet of monkey's to be so strong, maybe we didn't do enough research on them. Another screen popped up, it was Vegeta and Trunks.

"If you didn't notice we are the victors of the war today. Don't bother trying to invade our planet again." Vegeta said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Why not, all we must do is more research." The captain said.

"Please, if an eight year old could blast six of you away with his lowest level attack, then you wouldn't stand a chance against me or my friend at our maximum." Trunks laughed.

"What makes you so sure?" the Solion king asked through his own screen.

"You know, I could still blast your ship to smithereens, and your seven miles away. Don't push your luck." Trunks growled.

"Big talk from such a little monkey." The Solion king and captain taunted. Trunks smirked and then transformed into a super Saiyan, which even made the ship rattle a little.

"And this is only my first ascension. My father and General Kakarot can go four ascensions. If I'm bad now, you don't want to see my father at his worst." Trunks snickered. Goku, Gohan and Goten all came up in the background on the screen.

"What happens if we do decide to attack again?" the king taunted.

"Usually, I'd say give them a second chance to change, but I'm sorry, that wasn't worth a war." Goku said disappointed.

"So, what should happen if they decide to attack us again Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Well obviously war, but let's not let any of them get away and just report it ourselves. And if they threaten a third time, well, that's your call your majesty." Goku chuckled.

"Excellent, a second war with a batch of weaklings and then if they're stupid enough to declare war a third time just snuff out the problem at the root. Agreed?" Vegeta chuckled, earning a nod from his son, Goten, Gohan and even Goku. The Solions swallowed thickly in fear.

"Ok, we will never declare war on the Saiyans." The king said in a shaky voice. Trunks smiled.

"Good to hear, you ugly sack of slime!" Trunks laughed before ending the transmission. There was minimal damage to the buildings on planet Vegeta, but after quickly fixing the little damage there was, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta all teleported back to earth. Videl was meditating, trying her best to stay calm. Her baby kicked and she jumped.

"Thanks for breaking my concentration, little brat." Videl giggled as she rubbed her tummy fervently. Another kick pushed on her stomach.

"Don't back talk to me." Videl snickered. Chichi giggled as she burped Gachari. Bulma was also at the Son residence with Bulla, as was Zucchi, who was smiling at her daughter. Both Piccolo and Krillin decided to stay outside, away from the extreme amount of estrogen in the house, considering 18 and little Marron were also in the house.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" the familiar voice of master Roshi called out.

"We're waiting for Goku, Vegeta and the boys to return home from the war on their planet so we can go. Their wives and family are in there, and we decided to stay away from all the women. Even Krillin couldn't handle all that at once." Piccolo said sarcastically. Roshi's face began to flush a little.

"How many women are in there?" Roshi asked giddily.

"My wife and daughter, Chichi and her newborn, Bulma and her newborn, Videl, and Zucchi, Videl's mother." Krillin said. Roshi rushed over to the window and looked inside at all the beautiful adult women. That is, until he noticed Videl's bloated stomach.

"Hey, uh, what's wrong with Videl last time I saw her…he he…she was…a lot skinnier." Roshi said, drooling a little. Krillin rolled his eyes, as did Piccolo.

"I will never understand the human male. Anyway, I suppose you don't know but Videl is pregnant with Gohan's child." Piccolo said, smirking slightly. He was proud of his young pupil and friend.

"What? Darn him, if only I were younger." Roshi mumbled. They all felt a sudden massive amount of energy amass behind them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Goku chuckled. Piccolo, Krillin and Roshi turned and saw the five Saiyans, still in their bloody armor, standing there, smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me, that wasn't a war that was a battle." Piccolo said shocked.

"The Solion's are and incredibly weak and stupid race of alien." Trunks snickered.

"Yeah, they didn't even know if they had the right planet." Goten snickered.

"So, all that blood on you isn't yours?" Roshi asked.

"Nope, and luckily, only their horns had poison in them, or we'd be in major trouble." Goku and Gohan chuckled. Chichi, Videl and Bulma all rushed out, looked at the males and grimaced.

"Bath house!" They all said, pointing to the large bath house. The five males held up their arms in surrender.

"We know." They all chorused as they stripped off their armor and made their way to the bath house before completely stripping down and getting in the hot water.

"So it was really that easy?" Videl asked from the open door, Chichi and Bulma right beside her.

"Yeah, weren't you watching with your powers?" Goten asked.

"No, mother said I shouldn't so I wouldn't worry too much." Videl said.

"Oh. Yeah, it was so funny watching them slither around. Talk about funny looking!" Trunks laughed. The three adult males sat in the water after they rinsed off the blood from their hair and face. It was a good thing that the plumbing constantly pumped in fresh hot water in a cyclic way. The three women left and went over to the group. Roshi was still eying the three women.

"So Videl, how far along are you again?" 18 asked.

"Just barely over three months." Videl said.

"You're bigger than three months, you sure you're not having twins?" 18 asked.

"Right, you weren't here for that. Saiyans only have six month pregnancies." Videl said.

"Oh." 18 said surprised yet smiling.

"Can I feel your tummy?" Marron asked.

"Sure. Be careful though, this is a Saiyan baby after all." Videl warned. Marron nodded and put her hand on Videl's tummy gingerly. After a moment a light kick was delivered to Marron's hand and she giggled.

"It kicked!" She squealed in joy, clapping her hands together happily. Piccolo was curious now, his species didn't have females and asexually reproduced, so now, seeing Videl, Gohan's mate, swollen with pregnancy and hearing that it moved and kicked inside her, he wanted to know exactly what they were talking about. He walked over to Videl cautiously, little did he know Gohan was out of the bath and half way dressed, wearing just some jeans and hanging back in the doorway.

"May I?" Piccolo asked. Videl smiled and nodded. Piccolo placed his hand on her stomach and shortly after two kicks and a punch was delivered to where his hand rested.

"The baby says hello." Videl giggled at the awed look on Piccolos face. Gohan walked out after putting on a tank top, smiling.

"Forgive me for my expression, but as I'm sure you noticed, Nameks only have one sex per say, so we as a species don't know what pregnancy is. That's a strong kid you got there." Piccolo chuckled.

"I noticed, and you don't need to apologize Piccolo, I understand." Videl said smiling.

"Can I cop…I mean, can I feel the baby?" Roshi asked. Videl scowled before she felt two powerful arms snake around her. Videl threw Roshi a daring smirk.

"Sure." Videl snickered. Gohan could visibly see the sweat drop run down Roshi's face before he walked over and placed his face against Videl's stomach. He waited, making sure not to move or put his hands anywhere unless he wanted to piss of Gohan.

"Well, now the tyke's gone completely…"Roshi started before a powerful kick was delivered to his jaw, knocking him back two feet. Videl and Gohan couldn't help but laugh, along with the others.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely a Saiyan baby." Krillin laughed hysterically as Roshi rubbed the sore spot on his face, which was almost in a perfect footprint shape.

* * *

Ok, admit it, we all know Piccolo has a slight weakness for kids, so it only made sense that he would wonder what a baby is, sense his species is hatched and not born. And we all know the Roshi is a major perv and that seeing him get knocked to the ground by an unborn baby kicking would be hysterical. R&R.


	20. Gangs

Gangs

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Hello, yes, I know this chapter is very short, that's why today, since I managed to get some extra time and typing done, I'm doing a double update. The next chapter should be up in an hour.

Also, it has come to my attention that some people are a little confused about the ages of Trunks and Goten. By this time, Goten is eight and Trunks is almost nine.

It doesn't say, on the dragon wikia, what Goten actual DOB is, so I decided to make him born on April 10th Age 767. And with Trunks being older than Goten, Trunks's DOB, from another source I found is August 10th Age 766. Yes, I made them eight months apart, but if you take into consideration that normal Saiyans have an average Pregnancy of 6 months, while human have 9, it would be around 7 to 8 months pregnancy.

Ok, hope I answered some peoples unspoken questions, and now I'm done rambling. On with the story! Enjoy.

* * *

_2 weeks later, June 21__st_

Videl, Zaltori, Peppa, Zila, Bazil, Latta, whom were all pregnant, Erasa and Lisa, walked around downtown Satan City.

"So were you all on the same program or is this just coincidental?" Erasa snickered.

"Odd coincidence." They all laughed back. Videl was by far the largest there, followed closely by Zila and Bazil, leaving the other three as the smallest.

"Videl, are you sure it's a good idea to be out in the open like this?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, have you forgotten I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, hands and tail?" Videl asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm just saying, your stomach not only is your biggest target, no offense, but it's also the soft spot in your Saiyan complexion." Lisa said.

"I'm aware of that. Don't worry; I make sure to block my blessed weakness." Videl said, her hand rubbing her stomach. An odd sound caused all the Saiyans ears to perk. It was coming from a nearby alley way. Videl went to look but Zila stepped in front of her.

"You're more valuable. I'll look." Zila murmured before poking her head around the corner. Videl focused and let her senses reach out so she could see everything from above.

"We need to go. It's the Red Shark gang." Videl hissed. They started to walk away, but were quickly spotted.

"Hey! You! You're Videl Satan, aren't you?" a thug asked. Five other thugs looked towards the group of girls and smirked.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It is Videl Satan, Satan City's crime fighter, and newly discovered Saiyan prophet." One thug said. The other five females circled around Videl, their tails twitching around their waists.

"Oh, look, she's hiding behind some other girls." One thug laughed. They started to encroach upon the girls. Just then Goten and Trunks flew by, and glared at them. Goten was just about to fly down to get them out of trouble.

"Wait, don't you think it'd be more fun if we told Gohan and the others? They're not far from here." Trunks snickered. Goten nodded and they took off, finding Gohan and the others.

"What's up, you guys look out of breath." Gohan asked.

"Red Shark gang…is surrounding girls." Goten panted.

"I think we just flew at light speed." Trunks said collapsing. Gohan and the other took off, finding the girls in a somewhat compromising situation. The gang members kept trying to snatch the girls away from Videl to get to her.

"Is there a problem gentleman?" Gohan said. The thugs looked up and their eyes went wide as the males landed.

"Uh…who are you?" One of the thugs asked.

"I'm Videl's boyfriend, and General of the Saiyan second battalion." Gohan said.

"You uh know she's pregnant right?" One of the thugs stuttered.

"Yeah, with my child." Gohan said. The thugs began to back away. They didn't even know that the males moved behind them, making the thugs back right into them. The thugs turned around and jumped back.

"Sorry! We didn't know! Please, don't hurt, kill, or maim us." One of the thugs groveled.

"The infamous Red Shark gang reduced to groveling insects at the mere sight of us, damn, people really are gullible." Zago laughed. One of them lunged forward, knife in hand. Gohan caught his hand, hit a pressure point, making the thug drop the knife and then flung the goon across the alley. The other scattered like mice.

"Pathetic." Uzo snickered.

"Gangs, they're all bog and bad until something even more powerful shows up, then they're reduced to sniveling cowards." Videl giggled before they took off.

"What did they want?" Gohan asked as they flew through the air.

"Hey, wait for me!" Goten shouted as he flew up to them.

"Thanks." Goten huffed before they continued flying slowly.

"They thought they could kidnap me and use me for ransom." Videl said, rolling her eyes.

"Idiots." Gohan growled.

"I said the same thing, but because the crime boss doesn't like me or my father, he wanted to try and hurt me, despite knowing my lineage." Videl said.

"And yet you say it so casually." Gohan chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, it's frightening, but with you I know they won't even last two seconds if they tried to hurt me, or our child. But so help me, if they try taking our child, they'll have hell to pay." Videl hissed. Gohan smiled.

"If Saiyans are the strongest fighter's in the universe, nothing can beat a Saiyans parenting. We might be harsh, but we'll kill for our kids." Gohan snickered.

"So is that why mama almost went on a rampage when I told her some kids were bullying me before the secret got out?" Goten asked.

"Yes Goten, that's exactly why." Gohan laughed, ruffling his brother's hair. It was quiet for a little while.

"So, any word on when the next alien race is to start war?" Videl asked.

"No, but Videl, you're the prophet's daughter." Goten said.

"Yes, but mom doesn't want me worrying." Videl sighed.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that." Goten giggled. Videl rolled her eyes as they flew home.

* * *

So, tell me what you thought. Like I said earlier, I will put up the next chapter today as well. So, please R&R.


	21. Attempted Invasion

Attempted Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

See, what did I tell you all, next chapter today! Enjoy!

* * *

_4 days later, June 25__th_

At six in the morning, Videl slept soundly. She knew Gohan was waking up, but she didn't know why.

"Gohan, why are you getting up now?" Videl asked groggily. It was Saturday after all, their sleep in day.

"Planetary control paged me. Something about an odd looking spaceship that the Saiyans should handle. I've already alerted the other five. I really hope that once the wars with our planet are settled that Vegeta will put a few more Saiyans on this planet, and teleportation systems." Gohan mumbled as he dressed in his Saiyan armor.

"Bulma told me they were working on the blue prints of the five other teleportation centers for earth, and that they'll add two more on our home planet with more pods to accommodate to the earths amount." Videl said as she stretched.

"Hun, stay in bed and rest. This shouldn't take too long." Gohan said calmly.

"Gohan, you know that once I wake up I can't go back to sleep." Videl giggled as she stood. She was wearing one of Gohan's shirts and a pair of girls' boxer shorts. Gohan walked out of the room, Videl behind him. A light knock sounded at the door.

"I know Zago, keep your tail on." Gohan shouted, earning a chuckle from the other males.

"Be careful." Videl said. Gohan leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Aren't I always?" Gohan chuckled.

"Not all the time." Videl snorted as he left. She noticed his father, younger brother; Trunks and Vegeta were there too. They all took to the sky. Videl began to make breakfast, knowing he'd be hungry when he got back.

Gohan and the others flew to the area where the distress call had come in, South City. Once they landed Vegeta began to ask a few basic questions.

"Alright, Goten, Trunks, stay here, Gohan and your group scour the area; there are life forms here and their hiding. Kakarot, stick with me." Vegeta said. Trunks looked down, let out a heavy sigh but followed his father's orders. The cops and special services all stayed near the two small Saiyans while the adults went hunting. Gohan could pick up the energy signature, but it seemed to flicker. He saw something yellow and red stop and then disappear.

_Guys, these beings are using instant transmission. That's why it's difficult to pin point them. _Gohan said mentally to everyone. When the beings stopped teleporting like crazy it was easy to pin point them, but first they had to know what they were dealing with.

"The brief glimpse I got of them, they looked to be yellow and red, skinny too. They were wearing robes of sorts." Gohan said. Goku racked his brain, as did Vegeta, and it seemed as though they came to the same conclusion at the same times.

"Yardrokians." They both mused.

"Like that species that taught you instant transmission. I thought you said they were a friendly people." Gohan said.

"No, those were Yardrats, these are their distant and war loving relatives the Yardroks." Goku specified. They all nodded in understanding.

"Are they strong?" Goten asked.

"Compared to us, not in the slightest, but they are pretty fast and clever." Goku said. The Saiyans split up; knowing what to do now and quickly captured the invaders.

"Why were you on this planet?" Vegeta hissed.

"We were sent here to spy and inform our leader of its weaknesses. We were here first!" One Yardrok shouted.

"Actually, no, Kakarot and his first son were here first. The Saiyans have this planet as an allied planet." Vegeta growled.

"So what?" one of them hissed.

"So we could either kill you now or put you on our prison ship, where it's inescapable, even through instant transmission, the choice is yours." Trunks snickered. The Yardroks looked at each other and then back at the Saiyans.

"Go ahead, take us to this prison of yours, but you still need to find the tracking device that we planted, it'll beam up all the information to our leader in ten minutes." Gohan looked to his five men and they nodded and sped through the city and in three minutes found and destroyed the device.

"Done." Gohan laughed. The Yardroks grew angry.

"Your prison cannot hold us!" One shouted. Goten struck both their necks, causing them to fall unconscious.

"We should've told them that death would've been a better and less painful option." Zago chuckled.

"Yeah, must've slipped our minds. King, has your mate made those cuffs yet?" Uzo asked.

"The ones that nullify any species strong power as long as there on? Yes." Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Maybe we should consider using them on these guys so they don't do that instant transmission trick again." Nikl suggested.

"Already ahead of that." Trunks said, pulling out the oddly colored electrical cuffs.

"Why are they glowing?" Goten asked.

"I'd explain, but you still wouldn't understand." Trunks said as he clipped the cuffs on the unconscious Yardroks. King Furry arrived at the scene in his helicopter.

"I came as soon as I heard. What happened here?" King Furry asked.

"Some alien's tried placing a tracking device on the planet. Trunks, Goten, go find their ship and destroy it; it could also have a tracking device in it. They planned on beaming all the weaknesses this planet has to their empire, probably for some nefarious reason." Vegeta said.

"We planned to decimate the entire population and make this planet our own, as we have with several other planets." One of the waking Yardroks growled.

"The typical power hungry alien. It's aliens like you that give aliens like us a bad name." Gohan grumbled.

"You're not aliens! You look just like this pathetic species." The Yardrok yelled. Goten's tail unwrapped.

"But we are aliens." Goten snickered. The others unwrapped their tails.

"Wait you're…no, that can't be possible, your planet is gone and your species is dead!" The Yardroks shouted.

"It was, but thanks to some magical assistance, that is no longer the case." Onio laughed.

"Oh really, what kind of assistance?" The Yardrok asked.

"We're not that stupid Yardrok; we know what you're trying to do." Gohan sneered. The small – which was still forty feet long, thirty feet wide and the equivalent to three stories tall – prison ship, arrived.

"Oh and Gohan, Trunks and Goten told us about the Red Shark gang. They also ran across the Blue Wolf gang and overheard some things you may want interrogate them about as we go to Vegeta." Goku said as the Yardrokians were loaded on the ship.

"Not to intervene, but why would they be going on to Saiyan prison?" King Furry asked.

"They tried kidnapping and harming Videl, and while I know your police system wants to arrest them, they have sources that could break them out of prison. I've seen how the police work in Satan City, and personally I feel that after our planet is done warring we're seriously going to train the police, upgrade their weapons and any form of armor they may wear. On our planet, the gravity is more intense and they'll not be able to leave until we decide they're reformed enough to be free. With other crimes, unless against Saiyans, your judicial system will be implemented." Vegeta said.

* * *

(A/N) If your wondering how they got the Red Shark Gang and the Blue Wolf Gang, well, Goten and Trunks are sneaky little rascals, and caught them relatively easy after tell their father's why they were going to catch them. Ok, brief explanation done.

* * *

"Ah yes, I remember something like that written in the treaties. I really need to look over that again." King Furry chuckled. The Saiyans got on the ship and took off into space. Gohan used his communicator to call Videl.

"Hello?" Videl said.

"Hey, I'll be home a little later than expected, unless Vegeta decides to go warp speed, then I should be home in ten minutes." Gohan said just as Vegeta activated warp speed.

"Ok. I have breakfast almost done." Videl said.

"Ok. I'll tell you everything when I get home." Gohan said before cutting the communication. They arrived at planet Vegeta in two minutes.

"Ok prisoners, the gravity here is…more than you're used to. I suggest getting used to it quickly, you're going to be here a while." Gohan snarled before the ship doors opened and the prisoners were paraded through the streets of planet Vegeta. The prisoners struggled to walk in the high gravitational pull.

"Ack! What kind of place is this? The air, it is so heavy, what is the meaning of this?" The leader of the Red Shark gang shouted. The Blue Wolves groaned in anger against their cuffs.

"If it weren't for these cuffs I would rip you apart!" The leader of the Blue Wolf gang hissed.

"First, there is no meaning to this, the gravity on planet Vegeta is ten times earth's gravity. Second, you won't be doing anything except surviving." Gohan said. Vegeta smirked.

"Indeed. Warden Truek, get them each to a cell. Keep a disabling cuff on them." Vegeta said, handing Truek the cuffs.

"Ah, yes your majesty, another one of your mate's brilliant inventions." Truek said, placing the cuff on the Yardroks first.

"The humans can wait till I get them in their cells." Truek said. Vegeta nodded before he and the others returned to the ship.

_On Earth_

Zucchi knocked on the door outside Videl's and Gohan's house. Videl answered.

"Mom, may I why you're here? I wasn't planning breakfast for three." Videl said. Zucchi chuckled.

"I wasn't planning on staying for breakfast dear. I just felt that it was time we knew if you were having a baby boy or a baby girl." Zucchi said, as a small white orb formed in her hand. Videl quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mother, how will an energy blast help?" Videl asked.

"Silly Videl, this is not an energy blast of any sort, this is a _Gliak,_ or life sensor. Not only does it tell if a female is pregnant, but it tells the gender if your beyond the questioningly point." Zucchi said.

"I haven't learned that yet." Videl said.

"I know, I do still have much to teach you, and at times like these, when your mate is out doing his job is when I take full advantage and teach you. Now, the _Gliak_ will spiral around your belly and then it will stop in front of it and change color. Remember, purple is girl and blue is boy." Zucchi said as she let the orb go. The orb touched her stomach, it was warm, and then circled around it about five or six times before stopping right in front of her, where it started its orbit, and changed color from white to purple.

"You're having a daughter." Zucchi smiled.

* * *

(A/N) But we knew that already.

* * *

"Good to know; now I can finally answer Erasa's annoying questions about the baby's gender. She's been asking a lot of odd questions and I don't know why." Videl said before her and her mother turned towards the door.

"Hmm, the ship is coming into the orbit; your mate should be home soon." Zucchi said.

"Great. Good thing I just finished making breakfast." Videl snickered. Zucchi snickered and left and five minutes later Gohan walked through the door.

"Smells delicious hun. Let me go get into some regular clothes before we eat. Then I'll tell you everything." Gohan said as he walked through the house.

"Ok and I have some news for you too." Videl said. Gohan returned moments later and they began breakfast.

"So, we arrested and imprisoned the Red Shark gang for that stunt they pulled a few days ago. We also arrested the Blue Wolf gang for what they planned to do. And they admitted they were going to do it." Gohan said between bites.

"Well, what were they going to do?" Videl asked after chewing and swallowing her fifth slice of toast. A scowl came across Gohan face.

"They wanted to kidnap you, torture you, use you for ransom and violate you. One even said they'd beat you, or beat you stomach." Gohan said through gritted teeth. Shock hit Videl as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"Lowlife gangsters, obviously they didn't they that if they did such things, hell, conspiring to do such things is against all laws for both planets and they just might as well dig their own grave, because I can guarantee that's where they'd be when I was done with them." Gohan growled. Videl reached across the small table and grabbed his hand.

"It didn't happen, and it won't happen. Now, tell me about the aliens." Videl said, trying to change the subject. It startled her to know that people were that sick, but sadly she knew this fact already. Gohan went into detail about the Yardroks, their plans and all that nonsense. Once he was done he then remembered the Videl had something to share of her own. They were half way finished with breakfast within the ten or so minutes they had been eating.

"So what did you have to tell me? You said it was news?" Gohan asked curiously.

"My mother came over and did this energy sensing technique that I need to learn, to tell whether the baby was a boy or a girl. We're having a daughter." Videl said with a little smile on her lips. Gohan stood walked over and kissed Videl lightly on the lips. When they broke the kiss Videl giggled lightly as Gohan rested his forehead on hers.

"You just made my day babe. I love you." Gohan said smoothly.

"Glad to help. I love you too." Videl smiled sweetly as Gohan's large hand rested ever so lightly on her belly.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope to get the next chapter up in a day or so, but my week might be busy. So, until next time, R&R!


	22. War II

War II

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Sorry for the longer than usual delay in updating. It's been a busy week. I will try to get another chapter up tonight, but no guarantees. Thank you for your understanding and lovely reviews.

On with the story!

* * *

_2 weeks later, July 9__th_

Gohan and Videl headed to the teleportation center on earth, which was at Capsule Corp. Again, Gohan asked Videl to stay on earth, and again she said she would, knowing he would worry if she were there.

"I don't know how long this war will be, but I will come back Videl." Gohan said before kissing her deeply. They ended the kiss and Gohan stepped into the teleporter and in a flash he was off to planet Vegeta to fight against the Celotins. Videl was about to go home when Erasa and Lisa stopped her.

"Nope, you're staying with us for the rest of the day." Lisa giggled. Now Videl was curious.

_On Planet Vegeta_

The Saiyans planned. Vegeta explained to the army that the Celotins were a very clever and fast footed race, with weapons sharp enough to pierce their armor.

"Do not let them sneak up behind you, it could be the last thing you ever do." Vegeta warned. They all nodded.

"Good, they should be arriving any minute now." Vegeta said. They heard the loud whirring of ship engines and charged into battle, scattering every direction they could to confuse the weapons before they destroyed those, making the Celotins fight hand to hand.

"Remember to watch your backs!" Vegeta yelled before the real battle began.

_Back on Earth_

Videl was being kept busy with her friends, who just simply refused to let her go to Erasa's house.

"Why can't I go to your house?" Videl asked impatiently.

"You, just not now." Erasa said, giggling.

"Then when can I?" Videl asked annoyed.

"In about two hours." Erasa snickered.

"Fine, then can we go watch a movie till then?" Videl asked.

"Sure." Lisa said enthusiastically.

_Planet Vegeta_

So far, thirty two Saiyan soldiers had been rushed to the medical center for emergency rejuvenation. Gohan was thankful that there were no casualties. It wasn't until thirty minutes into the war and seeing that more ships were coming that Gohan realized this would be a much longer war. It was also at that time that Gohan, Goku and Vegeta noticed an odd bubble like container floating about. Inside there were six people. They were humans. Gohan panicked and rushed down to them.

"What are you doing here on this planet? We are at war!" Gohan shouted, just as an energy blast came his way. Gohan deflected the blast and shot a few of his own, annihilating his foe.

"We're news coverage from Earth, here to show what the war for you planet is like. Don't worry, the clear bubble device is made to withstand the strongest of Saiyan attacks, tested by Bulma Briefs herself." The news reporter said. Vegeta flew over, got a quick explanation from Gohan and looked to the crew.

"Stay fifteen yards away from the battle zone. Is it isn't the blast that kills you, it'll be the shock from the blast." Vegeta said before returning to the battle, followed by Gohan.

_Earth_

As Videl, Erasa and Lisa sat in the theater, watching some new thriller, Videl felt a sudden pang in her chest. She closed her eyes and saw through someone else's. _A spear went through his chest, he fell to the ground in a heap, and his breathing became labored. He saw the boot of his assailant. _

_"And now, little boy, you die. Your race may win after these long fourteen days, but you will not see the celebration." The creature laughed. Just as the spear tip started it's decent an energy beam shot out. The edges of his vision became blurred and dark. Another boy ran over but he couldn't hear what he was saying, his ears were ringing from his mind slipping. He coughed up blood. _

_"Stay with me buddy! C'mon, you can't let this be how you die! Goten! Stay awake! Gohan!" Trunks shouted._

Videl gasped and before she knew it the movie was over and her friends had been sitting there for ten minutes.

"Videl, are you ok?" Erasa asked. Videl stood and ran out to the bathroom, throwing up everything she had eaten. Lisa and Erasa walked over to her stall.

"What's wrong Videl?" Lisa asked, concerned.

"I just had a premonition." Videl choked out.

"What happened?" Erasa asked.

"I saw through Goten's eyes his own possible death. I never heard him stop breathing, but I saw the spear pierce through him." Videl sobbed. The others stood there in awe and sadness.

"When did it happen?" Lisa asked.

"I think the last day of this war." Videl sniffled.

"Videl, I know you probably think this is a bad time, but we planned out a surprise baby shower for you, since you finally told me the gender." Erasa said.

"Way to make me feel bad!" Videl hissed.

"Can you tell Goten or Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"No, their communication devices are off when they're fighting." Videl mused sadly.

"Ok, Videl, calm down. We're going to the baby shower I planned out for you. I can only imagine how stressful that was, but stress is no friend of yours." Erasa said soothingly. Videl nodded her head and followed her friends. She'd put on a happy, mother-to-be face when she got there, but she knew that the moment she got home she'd cry her eyes out. _Please, please let that one premonition be wrong. Please let Goten get through this war safely, he's only eight. Let his father or brother get to him in time if he does get hurt. _Videl prayed mentally.

_4 days later, Day 5, July 13__th_

"We're winning!" Goten shouted happily as he blasted Celotin after Celotin. They had managed to defeat the first wave of soldiers in four days and now they were onto the second. They had heard of the leaders say that a final wave would be there in two days.

"Way to go little bro!" Gohan chuckled. Trunks shot his big tree cannon beam, destroying twenty or so foes. They all moved quickly, knowing to stay on their toes. They had seen many of their fellow fighters get seriously hurt with those spears.

"By now, my mother should have enough sampling of the material that makes those spears to be able to combine its chemical makeup into our armor by the next war we have." Trunks said, dodging another energy beam and spear.

"I hope so." Goten said.

_6 days later, Day 11, July 19__th_

"Ouch! Man, those spears really are sharp." Trunks said as one sliced his arm. Goten started shooting at all his foes beneath him.

"You gonna be ok?" Goten asked.

"Better than half our troops that was put to rejuvenation. Yeah, I'll be fine." Trunks replied. The heard a loud crash and looked over to see Gohan and Goku shoot down the second largest ship.

"Is it sad that we haven't had to go super Saiyan yet and we're on the third and final wave of attack?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Goten chuckled.

"At this rate, we'll have them beat in three days." Trunks snickered before they both flew into the fray, attacking wildly.

_3 days later, Day 14, July 22__nd_

Goten and Trunks had defeated a whole group of forty Celotins.

"Trunks, we can separate a little now." Goten said, nudging Trunks away with his tail.

"Ok, no one's left." Trunk said. When he didn't hear Goten's happy giggle a sudden cold feeling tingled up his spine. Trunks heard a 'whooshing' sound and then a thud. Another whooshing sound, only this time he heard the sound of feet. A Celotin. He quickly turned and his eyes widened at what he saw; Goten was lying on the ground, a spear going through his body.

"And now, little boy, you die. Your race may win after these long fourteen days, but you will not see the celebration." The Celotin snickered. Trunks shot a low energy blast, just enough to knock away the Celotin and his spear.

"Stay with me buddy! C'mon, you can't let this be how you die! Goten! Stay awake! Gohan!" Trunks shouted.

"He's dead boy, don't be sad, you'll soon be joining your friend in the next dimension." The Celotin laughed. Trunks stood and turned, pure unbound anger flooding into his blue eyes.

"He's not dead, not yet. And I'm not going anywhere!" Trunks said raising his hand up.

"Please boy, if that last attack was all you had, you don't stand a chance." The Celotin laughed. Trunks seamlessly transformed into a super Saiyan and then ascended beyond that to super Saiyan two.

"Big Tree Canon fire!" Trunks shouted, the energy beam forming in his hand and then letting loose a blast so powerful not only did it reduce the Celotin to ashes, but it blasted him clear off the planet, his boots were the only remaining piece of him on the planet. Everyone stopped fighting to witness the huge display of power that Trunks had unleashed.

"Is that from a mere child?" one Celotin asked. Another nodded. Trunks turned around, picked up his friend, who was losing life by the second and flew at light speed to the medical center. Goku and Gohan noticed the small body in Trunks's hands.

"Was that Goten that Trunks was carrying?" Goku asked before he and Gohan followed the trail of energy. They arrived just as Trunks was breaking off the ends of the spear. Goku strode over to the doctor.

"Get my son in a rejuvenation tank ASAP!" Goku shouted.

"A tank just opened up sir; we are working as fast as we can to prepare it for him." The doctor said trembling.

"Well work a little faster." Goku growled.

"Yes General Kakarot. I want the tank ready five minutes ago!" The doctor shouted. Goku sneered.

"Trunks, what happened?" Goku asked through gritted teeth.

"We destroyed a whole group of forty, and this one just came out of nowhere. Goten pushed me away probably second before it happened, but I don't think he knew this was going to happen." Trunk said. Goku walked over to his young son. Trunks was smart enough to leave the part of the spear already in Goten there. Goku kneeled down to his son.

"Hey Goten, stay awake." Goku murmured. Goten's eyes opened, they were fogged over, his breathing was labored.

"Dad…why is it so cold?" Goten choked out. Goku rested his hand on his son's forehead, he was cold as death.

"That tank better be ready when I turn around." Goku growled as he stood.

"Yes sir! Please tell me that tank is ready." The doctor said.

"Tank is ready, filling it with fluid now." One assistant said.

"Excellent, would you like us to remove the spear?" The doctor asked.

"Not until that tank is up to the window sill. Gohan, stay with your brother. I have a little work to do." Goku said, transforming as he left.

"Is your dad gonna go super Saiyan four?" Trunks asked. They felt the building begin to shake.

"Does that answer your question?" Gohan chuckled. They looked out the window and saw Goku's long black hair, the red fur that covered his arms and most of his torso, his eyes were gold and his eye lids were the same red as his fur. His tail was also red.

"General Gohan, the tank is to the level your father wished. Could you remove the armor?" they asked. Gohan nodded and Trunks helped prop Goten up as Gohan carefully removed the armor and blue suit under it, leaving Goten in just his boxers. Goten's eyes opened again.

"Gohan…where's dad?" Goten asked.

"He's kind of shooting down the army." Gohan said.

"Cool." Goten said, a small weak smile on his face.

"Goten, this is going to hurt." Gohan said as he helped hook him up to the machinery.

"Ok, will it be warm?" Goten asked. Gohan looked to the doctor.

"Bro, the water is ten degrees warmer than the average Saiyan temperature." Gohan said.

"Oh." Goten said, his eyes drooping.

"Pull the damn spear out now." Gohan growled. The doctor nodded and pulled out the spear causing Goten to scream in pain. They closed the tank, and Goten was still twitching from the shock.

Goku had shot down almost all of the ships and the energy he was putting out was acting as shield, deflecting every spear thrown his way. Vegeta laughed.

"Well it seems that he's finally tapped into that power of his. But he can't have all the fun." Vegeta said, flying over to where Goku was, transforming as he went, ascending to super Saiyan four as he went and aided in shooting down the ships.

"This is how we will win the war Kakarot." Vegeta laughed. There was one small ship left and as Goku and Vegeta began to form an energy blast, the white flag was raised.

"We surrender. Never coming back to this planet again, never going to war with planets in this quadrant again." The Celotin flying the ship said before he, and his four remaining soldiers flew away.

"Cowards!" Vegeta laughed. The soldiers cheered loudly in victory and they began to dispose of the Celotin carcasses. Once that was done Goku and Vegeta reverted to normal and Goku went to the medical center.

"How is he?" Goku asked.

"Alive and healing. Partially in shock from getting the spear removed but other than that he is well. He should be healed in ten minutes." The doctor said. Goku visibly relaxed and then quickly activated his communication device and called Chichi.

"Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Who else?" Goku laughed.

"Thank goodness, this must mean you've won the war." Chichi said excitedly.

"Yes, when they were down to their last four men against our still strong army, they surrendered and said they'd never return." Goku laughed.

"That's great." Chichi said happily.

"Kakarot, there will be a feast in a few hours, let your mate know." Vegeta said. Goku nodded and let Chichi know. Gohan called Videl.

"Videl…" Gohan started.

"Gohan. Thank goodness you're ok…wait…how's your brother? Is he ok?" Videl asked frantically. Gohan had a suspicion that Videl may have known, with her abilities getting stronger every day.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Is he ok? Is he alive?" Videl asked.

"He's in the rejuvenation tank right now, healing." Gohan said.

"Thank goodness." Videl said.

"Anyway, there's a feast in celebration. It's in a few hours." Gohan said.

"Alright, I'll go with Chichi and Bulma." Videl said before cutting communication. The liquid drained from Goten's tank and soon enough he was out of the tank. Goku had used instant transmission to go and get him his armor and suit. Goku handed his son the clothes and Goten got dressed.

"How do you feel Goten?" Goku asked.

"Really, really, tired." Goten said with a yawn.

"I know how that feels." Goku chuckled, picking up his young son. They all departed and just as they passed the teleportation center Chichi, Gachari, Bulma, Bulla and Videl all came out. Chichi rushed over to Goku and Goten, Gachari clinging to her mother with both hands and tail.

"Is Goten ok? Videl told me everything." Chichi said hurriedly.

"I'm ok mom. Just sleepy." Goten said.

"Then let's get back to the suite so you both can rest." Chichi said. Goku knew it was pointless trying to tell his wife that he wasn't tired so he nodded and they all continued their way to the rooms. Trunks was looking a little wobbly but continued to walk.

"Trunks, if you're tired why don't you just fly?" Bulma asked.

"Because that takes energy I don't have." Trunks said. Vegeta picked up his tired son and placed him over his shoulder, and Trunks passed out. Videl and Gohan entered their suite first and Gohan quickly undressed and got into one of the baths. Videl decided to join him.

"I'm so glad your brother is ok. I had my premonition the first day of war." Videl said.

"That had to have been awful." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I felt and heard everything." Videl murmured. Gohan scooted over to Videl and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry. So, other than that premonition, how were your two weeks?" Gohan asked.

"Boring, but on the first day Erasa and Lisa threw me a surprise baby shower. Good thing they all remembered purple and dark pinks are Saiyan affiliated colors." Videl snickered.

"How much new furniture and clothing for the baby do we have now?" Gohan chuckled.

"All the baby furniture and enough clothes to last at least eight months." Videl giggled before Gohan reached over and pulled the plug in the tub. They both got out and got dressed in Saiyans clothing, which for Gohan might as well have amounted to his gi, and Videl wore some blue and purple harem pants, with dark blue scarves in the front and back, and a purple puffy shirt, similar to a peasant blouse only more elegant looking. The shirt came down passed the waistline of her pants, and it was very puffy, giving her stomach plenty of room.

"Let's go rest for a little while; we still have at least two hours." Videl said. Gohan yawned and agreed, they lay down to rest and before Videl could count to five Gohan was fast asleep.

"My, you wore yourself out." Videl giggled, kissing Gohan's cheek before letting sleep take her.

_1 ½ hours later_

Gohan and Videl awoke from their lovely sleep, a loud growl from Gohan stomach alerted them to why they woke up.

"The feast starts soon. We should get a little more awake." Gohan chuckled. Videl rolled her eyes, stretched and then quickly ran a brush through her hair before they left for the feast. They weren't the only ones in the hall as they all made their way to the main dining area.

"Please, sit, eat, drink, and be joyful. We won another war." Bulma said cheerfully. As they ate happily Videl felt the peace around them. She looked around the whole mass of Saiyans eating and talking cheerfully and she mentally chuckled. If Videl didn't know any better, she wouldn't pin this species of being as being a warrior type, at moments like these, they were happy, calm and talking to each other, laughing and getting along. Goten smiled as he ate and Videl was thankful that Goten was still alive and well.

Videl felt like she belonged here, she felt more at home here, among all the Saiyans and their warrior ways, their fighting and warring, their strong community, even though they often fought alone, when they fought as one they were more powerful than alone and even they knew that. Videl never felt like she truly belonged on earth with her clumsy father. Here she felt home and here she felt free.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R.


	23. Normal?

Normal?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

I apologize for the shortness and the wait, but my week has been absolutely crazy, what with the holidays coming closer each day.

To my lovely reviewers, thank you for helping and supporting me. To those who feel the need to flame me, don't bother reading the rest of this story. That's all I have to say.

On with the story!

* * *

_1 week later, July 29__th_

Gohan was with his father and Vegeta at the police station, along with a few soldiers.

"Vegeta, please tell me we're not the only group training the police?" Goku asked.

"No, we're not, there are two other groups that are following the orders I gave them on how to instruct the humans." Vegeta chuckled. The police, some fat, some scrawny, some short and some just not really in shape for their kind of work. They also looked to be shaking while the Saiyans just stood there in their armor.

"My wife modified your vests to be made of a material similar in strength and design to our own, but still retaining the earth look that yours have." Vegeta said, throwing them all a vest.

"Uh, pardon me sir, but these are a bit small…" One of the officers muttered.

"They expand in size. Put them on." Goku said. They quirked an eyebrow at Goku but humored him and slipped the new vests on over their heads, feeling it expand in size.

"Ok, so you guys were right." One of the officers said.

"Yes, also, Bulma made some hover devices that you put on your boots so you can fly, instead of having to use cars. That way we don't have to spend extra time and energy teaching you how to fly." Gohan said, handing them the devices.

"So, is that all in the training?" one of the officers asked, weakly.

"Not in the slightest. The next phase is to toughen you up." Vegeta laughed. Gohan looked up to see Trunks and Goten hovering there.

"Dad, Vegeta, we have company." Gohan chuckled. Goku and Vegeta looked and saw the two boys.

"Please?" Trunks and Goten asked. Goku and Vegeta thought for a moment.

_Think about it like this, wouldn't it be a little humorous if two young children had to teach men how to toughen up? _Gohan thought to both Goku and Vegeta. They chuckled.

"Alright boys, come down and lend us a hand." Vegeta laughed. Goten and Trunks zipped down and landed.

"Thanks dad." Both boys chorused to their fathers. Trunks looked to the officers.

"Ok, now I'm going to try and be as nice and tactful as I can with you. I'm going ask you some question so have something to base off of how much we need to train you." Trunks said.

"Well it appears my son and the youngest son of Kakarot is going to be the ones questioning you. Be honest with them, they have a knack for knowing when someone is lying." Vegeta chuckled. The adult Saiyans sat back and watched as the children went on with their work.

"You!" Trunks shouted as he floated in front of maybe the fattest officers there.

"Yes." The man mumbled.

"Your name?" Trunks asked.

"Officer Jerald sir." The officer replied.

"What is your motivation for being an officer?" Goten asked.

"Well, to eh, stop crime and, eh, keep the city safe…" Officer Jerald said hesitantly. Trunks quirked an eyebrow.

"And…" Trunks said knowingly.

"Discounts, on eh, coffee and donuts." Officer Jerald admitted. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, how far can you run without losing your breath? How high can you jump? How much can you bench, and squat?" Goten asked quickly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The officer asked. Trunks looked to Goten.

"We have a long way to go." Trunks huffed, Goten nodding in agreement.

"Answer the question…actually, just answer me this, what did you do for your training to be a police officer?" Goten asked.

"We had to learn how to shoot a gun, operate the machinery in the vehicles, and we did have to do some physical activity." Officer Jerald responded. Goten and Trunks again looked at each other.

"Just sit down. Next!" Trunks said, pointing at the man next to Jerald.

"My name is Officer Stevens, and my motives are all the same as the previous officer, except for the donuts, and I too learned the same things." Officer Stevens said.

"You were in the military once weren't you?" Goten snickered.

"Yes, but because of an injury I had to retire from the military and join the police." Officer Stevens said. The boys continued down the line of officers and when they were finally done they reported to the three highest ranking members there, aka, their fathers and Gohan.

"This is gonna be a long training." Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"We know." All three men said.

_2 days later, July 31__st_

As the men and boys trained the officers to be less sorry excuses of officers, the noticed some people were still trying to get used to the whole concept of aliens, even though their existence had been known for four months already. This became plainly obvious as Videl and her mother went shopping. She'd notice people stare at her, and not because of her father or her pregnancy, but her tail, and that really began to annoy her.

"I still can't believe that these aliens want to help us. It has to be a trick." A woman behind her said.

"Oh really, what makes you say that? Haven't you read the news? They have done nothing but help. I hear they're even training the police and arming them with better armor and weapons to do their job better." Another woman said.

"They have to have some sort of motive." The other woman hissed.

"Ahem, two Saiyan prophets standing right here." Videl hissed, turning slightly.

"I know that. What is your planets motive for helping us? World domination or world destruction." The woman growled.

"Honestly, if we wanted to destroy this planet don't you think we would have by now, I mean, my brother-in-law Goten could blow up this whole planet with the flick of his wrist, and he's only eight. We're helping you because your planet needs help, you couldn't defend yourselves against the Red Ribbon army, and they were human. What makes you think you could defend yourselves against another species all together?" Videl questioned. The woman had no response to that.

"Just because we're different than you, because we're not of this planet originally, doesn't mean we don't feel a certain obligation to this planet." Videl said. After Videl finished her shopping with her mother she returned home and waited for Gohan, cleaning and other stuff around the house and property, she even visited Chichi and Gachari for a few hours before returning home and preparing dinner, hoping that Gohan would be home before nine. By the time dinner was done, a good hour later, Gohan had let Videl know that he'd be home by seven. Videl smiled brightly, seeing that it was fifteen till seven when she heard the door swing open.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted happily.

"Kitchen. Dinner's ready!" Videl replied.

"Ok, I just need to go change." Gohan chuckled, poking his head around the corner before continuing on to the bedroom and changing into a normal tee shirt and jeans.

"So, how was your day?" Videl asked.

"The normal." Gohan chuckled between bites.

"So, by normal you mean Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and you, along with a few other Saiyans, working at minimal effort to toughen up the police of Satan City, while they pant after just a jog around the city." Videl snickered.

"Yup, the normal." Gohan laughed.

"Gohan, we are anything but normal." Videl snickered, taking a bite of food.

"True, but hey, normal is boring." Gohan laughed, and Videl nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hey, between wars there is a sense of normality, no matter hoe odd it may be. I like make interludes between wars, it breaks up the action. Tell me what you think. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome. R&R.


	24. Agriculture

Agriculture

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So this is a short chapter. Also, I know i haven't been showing a lot of Gohan/Videl stuff, and it's just because I'm trying to cover a lot of angles that make up this part of the story because of the wars, and I apologize for the lack, don't worry, it will pick up again soon. Thanks for all of my reviewers support and help.

On with the story.

* * *

_2 weeks later, August 14__th_

Both Trunks and Goten would be going back to school soon; Trunks had just turned nine four days ago was still pumped about knowing that when he and Goten went into third grade that they wouldn't be the only Saiyans, in fact, all the Saiyan children would be going to school on earth, since the Saiyans saw it as unnecessary to put schools on their planet. Bulma thought that it would be better for them and Videl could see with her powers that schooling on earth would be better for the Saiyans than schooling on Planet Vegeta, seeing as how they knew everything there was bout their culture, or they learned about it on a day to day basis.

And now Bulma was working on a new project for the planet.

"Agriculture?" Vegeta asked, quirking an eyebrow at his mate.

"Yes, think about it. If we had our own produce, such as fruits and vegetables, then it would lessen the amount of export earth has to put out for us, plus we could home grow our own senzu beans so we don't have to raid them from Korin. We could have a trade system, all they'd have to supply is the seeds for the plants." Bulma said. She knew that ultimately it was Vegeta's decision, whether she liked it or not, but usually he thought her ideas over carefully before giving his word.

"Say I was to agree with this idea, it's not like our planet is what one would call thriving with vegetation, and the conditions that most plants need are not often present on our planet. How would we fix this?" Vegeta asked.

"Hang on just a second." Bulma said before plugging in her thumb drive. It wasn't just her and Vegeta that were discussing; the others with them were simply being quiet. The screen showed a dome.

"We make a dome green house." Bulma said. Before Vegeta could speak another Saiyan began to talk.

"Excuse me, I know we have been associated with earth for quite a while, but what exactly is a 'green house'?" The Saiyan asked.

"It's a glass house that magnifies the sun's rays and keeps any humidity in the structure, allowing plants to thrive and grow. My father has four, as I'm sure you noticed." Bulma said. The Saiyan nodded.

"But need I point out one key word, 'glass', with our planet currently under threat of war, the structure would collapse." Vegeta pointed out.

"We can begin in creating a strong enough glass substance of sorts that could withstand the strongest energy blast from a Saiyan." Bulma said.

"So, in other words, for this testing, you'll be requiring the need of Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Kakarot, and me, to be able to create such material?" Vegeta snickered.

"Yes." Bulma said clearly, making everyone there chuckle. Gohan and Goku were sitting up next to Vegeta.

"You know she makes a valuable point there." Gohan mused quietly.

"I'm aware. I'm just debating the pros and cons to this, if there are any." Vegeta said. The door swung open to the sound of a crying baby.

"Mom! Help! Bulla smells!" Trunks shouted over the crying of the unhappy baby. Before Bulma could speak Videl showed up right behind them.

"You know you could just as easily ask me." Videl chuckled.

"Videl, just because you're going to be a mom, doesn't necessarily mean you know all of what you're doing, no offense." Trunks said smartly.

"Have you forgotten that I've babysat Gachari, or spent the day at the Son residence while you were all off at war. Trust me, I know how to change a diaper." Videl said calmly.

"Ok, we'll see." Trunks snickered.

"Ok, if I change the diaper correctly, you owe me twenty zenny. Got a deal?" Videl said.

"On second thought, I trust you." Trunks said.

"Thought so. Bulma, where's the diaper bag, and sorry to interrupt." Videl said.

"In the baby room next to the changing table. No need to apologize." Bulma said softly before they left and she continued on.

"I've already mapped out a few locations, and as soon as we are no longer under imminent threat of war, we can start building on you permission of course." Bulma stated. Goku and Gohan looked to Vegeta, who still looked to be in serious and deep thought.

"Let me have the opinion of the others." Vegeta said. This slightly shocked Bulma, usually Vegeta would make it known if he wanted something without hesitation, but she could see that this subject had stumped him.

"Well, sire, I believe it is a wise idea to have at least our own vegetation." One Saiyan said.

"Yes, I agree. The humans have been very generous, but we shouldn't be too reliant on them, we eat more than them at one meal, if we continue at this rate, we may rob them of their own food stuffs. Even if we reduce our food shipment to half the amount, that'll be a major relief for them, and we still uphold our treaty because they'd be supplying meats, dairy and oils, while we supply our own wheat and plants." Another said.

"And sire, we would still be trading service for each other with technology and protection and natural resources." Gohan added.

"And training of the authorities." Goku said, chuckling slightly.

"And that is why I allow this. We begin once the last war is over." Vegeta said. Bulma smiled before the door swung open again. This time it wasn't a crying baby that greeted them, it was Videl, her pupils expanding to almost the very edge of her iris. She was having a vision.

"Yes Videl?" Bulma asked.

"The final war looms. They are from the west quadrant of the universe and are known as the Quilidions, another mighty warrior race. The war begins in ten days. As far as the rest, you both know I am not permitted to tell." Videl said.

"How many will we be facing young prophet?" Vegeta asked. Videl looked to him.

"Six waves of attack, each containing twenty ships, each ship containing sixty soldiers. That's three thousand six hundred soldiers, give or take." Videl said.

"How long will the war last?" Vegeta asked.

"A month, give or take." Videl said. Vegeta looked down for a moment and then looked at the soldiers around him, his mate, and the prophet.

"We have eight days to prepare for this war. I suggest we get ready, starting today." Vegeta said. The Saiyans all nodded and bowed to Videl as she left. Gohan knew that he couldn't read Videl's mind, her mother had trained her to block thoughts, just as Chichi and Bulma had trained themselves long ago.

As Videl walked down the hall, she smirked, of course she knew how the war would turn out, but she knew she had to keep it quiet, if she told them, they may not train as hard and that would turn the tides in the enemies favor, and she didn't want that. Videl jumped at the feel of the baby kicking and rubbed her swollen stomach to try and soothe her hyper, unborn daughter.

"It's ok little one, its ok." Videl cooed gently.

* * *

So, I hope you all still liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. I will try to update soon, but with the holidays just a few days away...R&R.


	25. The Last War

The Last War

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Happy Holidays everyone, no matter what holiday it is you celebrate, I hope it goes well!

This is the last war of my story, then things will start to mild out again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Then after this only 7 chapter left. To all my reviewers, than you for helping me along the way.

Enjoy.

* * *

_2 weeks later, August 28__th_

Just as Videl had predicted, the war had started on August 18th, and it had been raging on for the last ten days ruthlessly. The Saiyans were winning, though that was mainly due to Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta being super Saiyans each day for the fighting. Videl didn't warn them that it would be as difficult as it was, and the energy they put out each day was ten times as much than what it was originally. They had defeated the first wave of attack three days ago, just as the second wave had begun.

"This by far is the worst and hardest war!" Goten shouted as he blasted his enemies while at the same time dodging lasers from all around.

"No kidding!" Trunks replied. Three Quilidions started to chase the two boys, shooting energy beams at them. One beam managed to scrap Goten, and instead of falling in pain Goten just sped up, something the Quilidions weren't expecting.

As Gohan shot three down he noticed one was still just barely alive.

"You monkeys, just wait till the last wave gets here, and then you will see the demise of your planet again. You just wait." The dying Quilidion laughed. Gohan rolled his eyes and shot another beam at him, silencing him.

_1 week later, September 4__th_

"Come on my Quilidion brothers! Let's show these stupid monkeys what real power is!" a young, naïve captain said as the doors opened.

"I bet we've almost won, after all, we are the strongest race in the western quadrant." One soldier chuckled, but all joking stopped when they saw the battle field. Dozens of Quilidion corpses, mangled, obliterated, and incomplete lay strewn across the fields. They saw maybe four dead Saiyans, all either old or adults.

"This is…unbelievable." The captain said in awe.

"Kakarot, how many dead, we only had four last time I checked." Vegeta said quietly.

"Still only four, and we've retrieved two bodies so far, we're working on finding the other two." Goku said solemnly.

"While all lost Saiyan blood is valuable, did you know anything about them?" Vegeta asked.

"Two were well into their eighties and saw many wars, they were ambushed, and the other two were mates, the female was not pregnant, she had three children already, all ages ten and up, and they'll be living with their aunt and uncle, who are alive and well, and honor their parents." Goku said solemnly.

"A tragic loss for those children, though they will remember their parents as valiant warriors that fought to protect them. Let this inspire all you warriors to fight with everything you have. They'll slaughter us if given the chance, so return the favor before they can implement it!" Vegeta shouted as the army charged on, surprising and shocking the Quilidions.

"Attack! Slay the monkeys!" the captains shouted.

_Meanwhile on earth_

Videl was helping Chichi around the house to keep herself busy. She had cleaned her house, rearranged the baby furniture twice, did all the laundry, cleaned the bath house, and other various things around her and Gohan's home all in the time the war had been going and now she was helping Chichi take care of Gachari, since that was a constant job. Videl was less than a month away, her due date being September 16th, but Chichi had told her that because it was her first pregnancy, she would more than likely be a week late.

* * *

(A/N) *sarcasm* In case you can't tell, Videl is stressed.

* * *

"I know I was almost two weeks late before finally going into labor with Gohan." Chichi giggled fondly at the memory.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Videl said.

"Anytime dear, you are married to my son after all, and now you bear the last name too. I'm sorry, but when was your birthday again?" Chichi asked sheepishly.

"June eleventh." Videl said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything." Chichi said sadly.

"Don't worry, you had a newborn baby after all, so I wasn't upset. Besides, Gohan gave me a ring and necklace for my present. He made them." Videl said.

"Ah, so that's where that ring came from." Chichi giggled, looking at the ring with a diamond in the center, surrounded by sapphires and obsidian.

"My question is where on earth he found that obsidian, it's absolutely gorgeous." Chichi asked.

"He didn't tell me, but I know it's cooled magma, so it had to be near a once active volcano and a lake. He didn't tell me where he got the sapphires either. He made the necklace with the same things." Videl said as she revealed the intricate necklace.

"Something tells me Piccolo taught him how to do this, either that or a monk nearby." Chichi chuckled. Gachari stared, entrance by the pretty, shiny objects on Videl, and both Videl and Chichi could see the sparkle in the baby's eyes.

"Oh dear, Gachari sees a shiny." Chichi giggled, holding the now struggling baby in her arms. Videl turned around and tucked the necklace back in her shirt and turned back around. Gachari looked at her neck, but saw nothing shiny and grew bored again.

_1 week later, September 11__th_

It was a quiet night on Planet Vegeta, the battles had stopped for now, but that still didn't mean that no one was watching. It was Gohan's and Uzo's turn to stand watch tonight.

"At least we're on the fifth wave of attack." Gohan mused.

"Yeah, and they're a bunch of tough mother fuckers." Uzo growled.

"Point, but at least we haven't lost any more soldiers." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I still feel bad for the four that died a while back, and the kids of that mated pair." Uzo said solemnly.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"I miss Bazil. She's about five months pregnant. How's your mate?" Uzo asked curiously.

"She's close to giving birth, and that scares me." Gohan chuckled.

"Why?" Uzo asked.

"She wants to have the baby here on Planet Vegeta." Gohan said.

"So that's what's been your driving force." Uzo chuckled.

"In essence." Gohan snickered.

"So, have you and Videl had sex while she's pregnant?" Uzo said quietly.

"A few times. What about you and Bazil?" Gohan snickered.

"Once or twice. It's kinda weird, but kinda hot all at once." Uzo chuckled.

"Very true." Gohan said. The two men continued to talk intermittently until they went and got their replacements and headed to their own separate tents. As Gohan lay down to sleep his mind drifted off to Videl and his unborn daughter.

"This war has to be done before Videl gets here, or else she'll be at a huge risk. I know she can handle herself, but I don't want it to come down to that." Gohan murmured to himself. He looked to his communication device and saw he had a message from Videl.

"Hey Gohan, I'll be arriving to Planet Vegeta on the fifteenth. The day before my due date, I'll stay hidden with mom." Videl's message said. Gohan was torn how to feel, he was happy she'd be arriving soon, but he was also afraid of all the possibilities.

_4 days later, September 15__th_

The moment Videl arrived she was rushed away to her hiding spot with her mother. She could see that her mother wasn't all that thrilled to be hidden, but put up with it for her safety, though she felt like she was perfectly capable to taking care of herself.

"The males are all paranoid about our well-being." Zucchi growled agitated.

"Don't they know we can take care of ourselves?" Videl hissed.

"We're just as valuable to them as the royal family Videl, and while the royals do get to fight, we are the ones that can predict the outcome of this war. I trust you know how this ends?" Zucchi asked.

"Yes, I do. And don't worry mother, I'll be fine, as will the baby." Videl cooed as she rubbed her tummy.

_5 days later, September 20__th_

Videl was lying in her suite when suddenly the door busted down. She jumped, only slightly, but didn't move. She knew this would happen; it was only a matter of time.

"Grab the young prophet and go!" one of the Quilidions growled. Two soldiers grabbed her arms and began to walk her out, and though she knew how this would all play out, Videl refrained from snickering or smiling and kept her face cold and unreadable. They returned to the ship.

"Commander Sir, we have brought the young, pregnant prophet." One of the Quilidion soldiers said as he saluted. The commander stood and turned, his three eyes staring and tracing over Videl's swollen figure hungrily. His look sent shivers of disgust up Videl's spine and she kept herself in check as to not blast him with her eye beams.

"What a pretty young Saiyan female. It saddens me that she is pregnant with another Saiyans monkey, but once that nuisance is taken care of, she will bear my children and tell of the glory I will have once I have wiped out her whole species. Now, beauteous one, tell me your name." The commander said in what could have passed as a sultry tone.

"None of your business." Videl said casually.

"If you are to be mine, then I must know your name." He said.

"Ah, but I won't be yours." Videl growled, her tail twitching in anger.

"Silly wench, you will be mine." The commander said as he strode forward.

"Remember, I'm the young prophet. I know how this is all going to play out." Videl taunted.

"We'll see wench, we'll see." The commander hissed. Videl looked out the large window and a small smile spread across her lips as she watched the Quilidion forces dwindle.

"General Gohan!" a soldier shouted as he flew, dodging energy blasts.

"What is it soldier?" Gohan asked irritably.

"Sir, they've taken her." The soldier said. Gohan froze for a moment, the news sinking in.

"Is she alive?" Gohan asked after three minutes of semi-silence.

"Yes. She's on the lead ship. The commander of the army wanted her for his own. I don't know how they got passed out defenses sir." The soldier said. Gohan rested his hand on the soldiers shoulder.

"Don't worry about it soldier. Zago, Uzo, let's go." Gohan shouted over his shoulder. The two Saiyans smirked and took to the sky with Gohan. Just as they approached the ship they saw three energy blasts shoot from the ship. There was no mistaking the energy signature; it was Videl that was firing.

"Don't ever fucking touch me you freak!" Videl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You will be mine, so get used to it!" the commander shouted. Another blast of energy shot out, making a hole in the bottom of the cockpit. Gohan smirked, though his anger was boiling over, he had a plan.

"See the two holes on each side of the ship?" Gohan asked Zago and Uzo. They nodded and smirked.

"Uzo, you take the left, Zago, take the right. I'll go through the hole she just blasted. See you two shortly." Gohan snickered taking off as the others went their way.

Videl was dodging and weaving every throw the commander threw at her. Little did the commander know that Videl was buying time for her mate and two soldiers. A loud crash interrupted the commander.

"What's going on now?" The commander howled.

"Sire, we're being attacked. Apparently, the holes the Saiyan female blasted allowed some of her companions to enter the ship." One of the soldiers hissed angrily. The sound of screaming and energy blasts filled the ship.

"You! You set us up!" the commander shouted at Videl, who was smirking. Zago and Uzo blasted the door down, blood sprayed all over them from their fighting on the way here.

"Get them!" the commander ordered before he turned his attention back to Videl.

"You conniving little wench. You will pay for this with the blood of your child!" the commander shouted, lunging towards her, only to hit his face squarely on something very solid. He flung back and landed on his back.

"What did I run into?" the commander growled before looking up and seeing a very pissed off General of the Saiyan army.

"Who are you?" the commander growled. Gohan turned just slightly, keeping his eyes on the Quilidion commander.

"Uzo, Zago, get Videl out of here." Gohan ordered the two as they finished off the two soldiers in the cockpit.

"Yes General Gohan." Uzo and Zago said in unison, flanking each side of Videl and going through the hole in the floor. Gohan turned his attention back to the commander glaring at him.

"Answer me boy!" The commander shouted. Gohan lifted his arm up and aimed it at the commander.

"I'm General Gohan, or in this case, your executioner." Gohan snarled before shooting a ball of energy, blasting through the commander. He unleashed a few more blasts before leaving the ship and then transformed into a super Saiyan and ascended to second transformation before he sent a blast the reduced the ship to rubble. Videl watched from the ground outside the medical center and smiled.

"Just as I predicted. I'm going inside now. Let Gohan know. Something tells me things are going to get hairy out here." Videl said to Uzo and Zago over her shoulder. They nodded and flew up to Gohan.

"Nice work man. Videl's inside the medical center." Zago chuckled before they saw a bright glowing orb go shoot into the sky and grow to the size of the moon. Zago, Uzo and Gohan smirked as they felt the Oozaru transformation begin.

"Gohan, your grandfather Bardock is a genius." Zago chuckled, his voice warping as the transformation took hold.

Goten and Trunks were startled, their bodies were pulsing and twitching oddly. Goku and Vegeta were right next to them and could see they were scared.

"F-father! I-I don't know what's happening?" Trunks managed to stutter out, fur sprouting, canines enlarging, eyes turning red and the snapping of his growing bones. He managed to catch a glimpse of Goku and Vegeta and saw they were fully transformed. He then looked to Goten, seeing he was struggling. He managed to look around and see some of the other kids were also struggling.

"Relax my son, let it happen, in this transformation we can beat the Quilidion swine where they stand." Vegeta said.

"But couldn't you do that in super Saiyan four?" Trunks hissed out.

"It's better to have an army of great apes than two highly ascended super Saiyans my son." Vegeta said. Trunks relaxed and soon enough the pain was gone, he looked over to Goten who had also fully evolved. They felt the beams that were fired at them, and Trunks and Goten responded best they knew how in this state. They began to crash and smash everything, firing at the ships with their breath beam. All the young Saiyans were acting this way, while the older and wiser Saiyans took care of the remaining Quilidions on the ground.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist making them transform into great apes, it had to be done. And with this being the last war, I figured it had to go out with a bang.

* * *

"So, would this be why my father shot up the moon ray?" Goku asked.

"What, the children Saiyans that have maybe only experienced the Oozaru transformation once, if at all, can't control themselves, aspect? Yes." Vegeta chuckled. Within a matter of moments all but one of the Quilidions were dead, and he was barely hanging on himself.

"My king, we have been defeated. Never call war on the Saiyans again. All our best soldiers, generals, commanders, all dead." The Quilidion spoke into his communication device.

"How did this happen?" the king asked before he saw through the small screen the great apes that the Saiyans had evolved into.

"They can transform sire." The Quilidion said as he coughed up blood. Gohan's ultra-sensitive ears picked up this sound and he stomped towards the last Quilidion, took a deep breath and fired a massive beam from his mouth, killing the Quilidion. The king watched in horror.

"The Saiyans are unbeatable, and as much as it pains my pride to say such a thing, witnessing them at that power only shows why Frieza used them, and why he was defeated by a Saiyan monkey." The king growled in anger and defeat.

Bardock made the moon ball disappear after they had disposed of the Quilidion bodies, and soon enough the Saiyans began to revert back to normal. The moment the children reverted they all collapsed in a heap, this included Trunks and Goten. Goku chuckled, reached down and picked up his sleeping son and Vegeta did the same, as did the other Saiyan parents to their sleeping children.

"The celebration will be tomorrow. We fought valiantly and conquered, let us remember those four who perished in this war, may they be welcomed as heroes in the Otherworld." Vegeta said causing the others to cheer loudly. Gohan went to find Videl, and found her in a matter of minutes. She was talking on the communicator to his mother and Bulma.

"The war is over. The celebration is tomorrow, so I would advise getting here today." Videl said.

"Is everything cleaned up?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, well, as cleaned up as one can get. It should be better in the next few days, and then Bulma you can get to work on that agriculture project." Videl snickered.

"Ok, thanks for the update. Over and out, we'll be there shortly." Bulma said before both she and Chichi cut the communication. Gohan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Everything ok?" Gohan murmured into her ear.

"I'm fine Gohan, we both are." Videl said as she rubbed her tummy, earning a kick from the baby. They walked to their suite and Gohan changed into something more comfortable before lying down; Videl stood in the doorway.

"Don't make yourself shy." Gohan chuckled. As she walked over, Gohan could see something was on her mind.

"What's up Videl?" Gohan asked, embracing her.

"I was supposed to have our baby four days ago." Videl said. Gohan hugged her.

"It's your first pregnancy, relax." Gohan said. Videl took a deep breath and let it out slowly before laying down and letting her weariness take over and soon enough drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Last war, done. C'mon, we all knew the Saiyans would win. Anyway, next chapter will be Pan's debut. Until then, R&R.

Happy Holidays!


	26. Welcome Little One

Welcome Little One

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ

Hello everyone. So, I hope you all had a happy holiday, whatever it may be. This one and the chapter after next, are long chapters, so forgive me for the longer than usual wait for an update. Enjoy.

* * *

_3 days later, September 23__rd_

Videl awoke at eight that morning, an odd feeling taking over immediately. Immediately her hand went to her stomach and began to rub it, the baby was moving a little, but something just felt off. Videl stood and a painful sensation shot through her.

"Gohan! Wake up!" Videl said frantically. Gohan jumped up.

"Did your water break?" Gohan asked.

"No, but it hurts." Videl said, feeling a kick and another pain shoot through her.

"Ok." Gohan said, as he quickly dressed himself, grabbed the baby bag she had prepared and then carried her and flew to the medical center. Gohan set her down and the moment her set her down her water broke. The moment they stepped into the center and before Gohan could speak the doctor was waiting.

"We have the chair and a room available." A nurse said, a hover chair appearing. They got her to a room, and changed her before getting her ready, and just in time, her contractions were starting up. In all the craziness, Gohan managed to send a quick message to his dad telling him what was going on.

Videl gripped his hand and started to squeeze.

"Ok, Videl, now push." The doctor said. it was only time like this that Gohan would ever permit another male to touch his female like this. His thoughts were brought back to Videl when he felt the pressure on his hand increase.

"Videl, stop pushing and breathe." The doctor said. Videl stopped and took a few heavy deep breaths.

"Ready to start pushing again?" the doctor asked after a few moments. Videl nodded, pained and through gritted teeth. Videl gripped Gohan's hand tighter, as if trying to either snap it off or hope for some sort of pain relief. Gohan closed his eyes and let some his energy go to Videl, noticing how the pressure drastically lightened. Videl felt recharged and even more determined to deliver the baby.

"Ok, push." The doctor instructed.

_2 ½ hours later_

Goku, Chichi, Gachari, and Goten were waiting patiently as they could. Goten had resorted to flying in circles from sheer boredom while Goku and Chichi paid attention to their daughter. Trunks entered the waiting room, dressed in his royal attire. Goten smiled.

"Finally, I'm so bored!" Goten laughed as he flew to Trunks, who smiled in response.

"Figured you'd get bored. Kakarot, you told Hercule right?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, he said he'd be here in two hours or so, and that was an hour and a half ago." Goku said.

"Alright. He must be training in the GR so he won't be floored when he gets here." Trunks chuckled. Goten and Trunks began to play the games that they could while they waited as patiently as a young Saiyan prince could or his young friend, the young captain of the Saiyan army. About thirty more minutes passed before the boys were flying, upside-down, in circles.

"Momma, why does it take so long for babies to be born?" Goten asked, almost causing Chichi to drop Gachari. Both boys looked at Chichi with anticipation in their little eyes.

"You'll learn when you're older. And hopefully, Trunks, when you're old enough, you father will have _the talk _with you about that kind of stuff." Chichi said. The boys scowled.

"When will that be?" Goten asked.

"I'll talk to you about it when you're ten, just like I did with Gohan." Goku said to Goten. He didn't look too happy but he dropped the subject.

"Plus, you'll learn about in school, by fourth grade." Chichi said.

"But that's next year." Both boys groaned. Chichi and Goku rolled their eyes humorously at the boys that just seemed so eager to learn about sex and how they were made. Goku laughed a little but then turned his attention back to his beautiful wife and little daughter. Goten flew over and sat on his father's shoulder.

"What is it son?" Goku asked curiously.

"I wanna know." Goten murmured.

"Goten, I promise I will tell you when you're ten. Now, do I ever break my promises?" Goku asked, chuckling lightly.

"No." Goten said sheepishly.

"So I won't break this one. Now, how has school been?" Goku asked.

"Not as boring as it used to be cause we have more Saiyan kids, but still, it's school." Goten said. Goten, Goku and Trunks talked about school for a good hour, and soon enough Hercule joined them, though he was still getting used to the gravity, which made the two boys snicker.

"How long has she been in labor?" Hercule asked.

"What's that?" Goten asked, making Trunks fall over anime style.

"Goten, labor is just another word for giving birth." Trunks said annoyed.

"Oh yeah. It's too early for me to be up on Saturday." Goten said with a yawn. Hercule looked at the boys then back to Goku and Chichi.

"Videl's been in labor for about four hours." Chichi said. Hercule sat down and waited with the others.

_1 hour later_

Goten and Trunks were nodding off and Hercule was trying to find something to distract himself. Zucchi showed up just then and took a seat, a small smile on her face. Hercule had a feeling that Gohan would be walking out and telling them the baby was out. Five minutes passed by and Goten's head popped up, which to Hercule indicated that Gohan was coming. Gohan walked through the door.

"The baby is here." Gohan said, stepping aside for his mother, with his sister in her arms, to rush passed them to see her grandchild. Gohan chuckled as he led the others back to the room and found Chichi gushing over the baby.

"What's her name son?" Goku asked.

"Pan Son." Gohan said smiling as he looked upon his firstborn daughter and mate. Gohan saw that even though Videl was exhausted she was still smiling and holding the baby. Gohan still hadn't gotten the chance to hold his daughter. Videl could sense this.

"Gohan, you still haven't held Pan yet." Videl said. Gohan smiled, walked over and carefully picked up the newborn, remembering to support her head and held his daughter. Her little eyes opened, they were black just like Gohan's and she yawned widely. Goten floated over to look at his niece. Pan's hand reached out and touched her father's face, and immediately her pupils dilated.

"She's finding out who you are." Videl said.

"So that's why she was sniffing a lot." Gohan chuckled. Pan smiled and soon fell back asleep. Gohan carefully handed Pan back to Videl and watched as the little baby cuddled into her mother's chest. Gohan looked over to see Hercule staring in awe and wonder.

"I promise you can all get a turn to hold her when we get back to earth. I'm really tired." Videl said.

"Alright. When will they let you out?" Chichi asked.

"In about six hours. I was one of the lucky few females that didn't tear." Videl said, Goten and Trunks tilted their heads in confusion, looked to Goku and Gohan, who shook their heads and then pouted.

"Stupid adult stuff." Trunks muttered; Goten nodding in agreement.

_6 ½ hours later, on earth _

Videl and Gohan walked through the door of their home, sighing happily as they walked into their home. Pan was still sleeping when Videl set her down in the crib down the hall from hers and Gohan's room. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and smiled as Gohan rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips brushing her ear. Videl turned around and kissed him lightly. When they broke the kiss Gohan smiled widely.

"I really hope that was the last war. You always being on edge does nothing for my stress level. I miss having you around." Videl said as she nuzzled into Gohan's chest.

"Don't worry, I plan on staying longer." Gohan said as he held her tighter.

"Gohan, we need to eat. I'll go make us dinner." Videl said. Gohan held her tighter and growled playfully in her ear.

"Hun, Mom said she'll make dinner. She said she'd be here by seven." Gohan said, smirking.

"We agreed to no sex until a week after the baby was born." Videl said.

"I wasn't implying sex, but it's good to know what you're thinking about." Gohan chuckled mischievously. Videl blushed a little before Gohan captured her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. A light knock sounded from the door, interrupting them. They stopped and Videl was panting a little.

"I miss kissing like that." Videl pouted.

"I do too." Gohan said before they went to answer the door. Chichi was smiling as she, Goku, and Goten were carrying in the food.

"Thanks Chichi, I can't tell you thankful I am." Videl said, weariness dripping from her voice.

"Anything to help Videl. But I do expect to see my granddaughter at all family birthdays and holidays." Chichi snickered.

"Of course." Videl laughed as they took the food.

"Where is Pan anyway?" Goku asked. A cry rang out and Videl flew to the baby room.

"She's already being a great mother." Chichi giggled. A few minutes passed before Videl came out, a blanket covering most of her chest and the outline of a baby feeding.

"Apparently, Pan was hungry too." Videl said with a light giggled. Goten almost asked, but figured it fell into adult stuff that he would have to wait and learn about later. Videl however knew what was on the young Saiyans mind.

"Goten, I'm sure you know that Gachari feeds from your mother. Do you want to know why?" Videl asked. Chichi looked a little shocked and scared.

"Yeah." Goten said cheerfully.

"Because, when a mommy has a baby growing in her tummy, her chest grows a little, filling with baby milk." Videl said.

"Mommies make milk only for babies?" Goten asked curiously.

"Yes. Now, when the baby is born, the milk is all the baby can have to eat for a while, so the mommies are always making more milk for the babies until they are old enough to eat soft food." Videl said.

"So that's why Gachari and Bulla don't eat normal food, they aren't old enough." Goten said in realization. Videl nodded.

"Ok, so where do babies come from?" Goten asked.

"Only your parents can tell you that." Videl said, causing Goten to pout. Chichi, Gachari, Goku and Goten all left after a brief goodbye, leaving the new, young parents to eat their dinner and tend to their child.

* * *

(A/N) Clever Videl, clever

* * *

"I'm going to show her off to Erasa and Lisa tomorrow." Videl said as the set Pan down in her little hover stroller. Gohan smiled.

"Mind if I tag along, I have the next week off of patrol. Vegeta's going to employ more Saiyans to patrol the planet and its sectors, at least two teams of five per sector so each team can have a week off." Gohan said. Videl nodded as they ate. Videl had never felt so starved before, but she figured that after having a baby, she would be very hungry.

_The next day, September 24__th_

Videl and Gohan woke up in a great mood. It had been a while since they had slept somewhat soundly, not to mention nude. They got dressed and Videl called her friends up after they ate breakfast.

"Hey Videl! So, I take it that you guys won the war and thing should be peaceful?" Erasa said happily.

"Yup. And, also, I have someone for you, Lisa, Sharpner and Haru to meet." Videl giggled, looking up at Gohan as he attempted to dress Pan. Pan was a little wiggle worm, and Gohan was trying not to get too frustrated. Videl giggled as she watched her mate's brows furrow in confusion.

"You mean…Eeeeep!" Erasa squealed in the phone.

"Oh my God, ok, I'll go wake up Sharpner, you know we live together now right? Anyway, that's a different story for another time. Where was I…oh, yeah and then I'll call Haru and Lisa and we'll meet you at the mall. Ok? Ok! Love you, kisses, bye!" Erasa babbled before she hung up.

"I swear Erasa is the only person who can give someone whiplash from her talking." Videl snickered as she walked over to Gohan, who was still trying to figure out how to dress his wiggly daughter.

"Need help?" Videl asked, holding back her giggle.

"…yes." Gohan sighed. Videl kissed him before she started to wiggle Pan into her purple onesie. Luckily, Gohan had managed to change Pan's diaper before attempting to dress her. Pan had short, slightly spike hair that came down to just above her shoulders. Videl decided to put a dress on Pan, making it easy to get her in.

"And now her feet." Gohan chuckled as he managed to get one sock on before she started kicking. Gohan waited and put the other sock on and Videl snapped on her little shoes. She debated putting a hate on Pan, but decided against it and placed her in the carrier and they got her strapped into the car before driving off.

"I still don't understand why we didn't fly." Gohan said.

"Because I don't want her to be scared. Let's ease into the flying to and from places, ok?" Videl asked.

"Ok." Gohan said as they drove by. Videl looked back and saw Pan's eyes widen in wonder at the world outside the window. They got to Satan city within two hours, which Videl luckily alerted Erasa to. When they arrived at the mall, Videl grabbed Pan while Gohan activated the hover stroller capsule. They deactivated the carrier and noticed how when Videl held Pan how her tail wrapped around her mother and how Videl's tail wrapped around her. Videl placed and strapped Pan into the stroller and then they both walked into the mall and found their friends. Erasa and Lisa practically flew over to them and looked at the baby. Pan's eyes were huge and startled.

"Now, wait, just for a moment. She needs to do something first before sh starts to cry." Videl said before her friends started to gush. Videl knelt down to her daughter to calm her.

"Ok, Erasa, move a little closer." Videl said calmly. Erasa listened, though she was confused. Just as Erasa got close enough Pan's little hand reached out and touched Erasa's face for a moment before she smiled and clapped her hands together. Erasa was stunned.

"She already has her powers?" Erasa asked stunned.

"Just the mild ones. She can't shoot energy beams yet, that'll be when she's old enough to train." Videl said, her eyes flicking up to Gohan and then to Lisa, nodding her head. Lisa got close and again Pan reached out and touched her face, giggling.

"Does she need to do that to us?" Haru asked.

"No, since you and Lisa are together, she already knows you through Lisa, Erasa, Videl and me. Same to you Sharpner." Gohan chuckled to his friends.

"What's her name?" Lisa asked.

"Pan." Videl said, noting how Pan reacted to her name.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Videl." The all too familiar voice of Cassidy rang out. Videl looked over to not only see Cassidy and her crew, but to see Chad and his group. They walked over angrily.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lilli asked. Somehow Pan had managed to unhook herself and was teetering forward when Videl caught her quickly. That's when the group of nuisances noticed the baby, and noticed the Videl's baby bump no longer existed.

"Don't do that Pan." Videl said, holding her daughter tight to her. Cassidy glared at her, angry and jealous that she had such an adorable baby with the man she wanted. She reached for the baby, only for her hand to be slapped away by Videl's tail.

"Do you have a death wish?" Videl asked, her eyes turning dangerous.

"I want that baby! I want your man! It's not fair!" Cassidy said as she lunged again. Pan turned her face into her mother's bosom and hid.

"Stop yelling. You're scaring her." Videl hissed.

"You sure it's her voice or just _her _in general?" Gohan growled walking around the stroller and slightly in front of Videl and his daughter. Cassidy then went into flirt mode.

"Why, Gohan…" Cassidy started in a seductive tone.

"Shut it. I've seriously had it to the fucking moon and back with you constantly trying to break up Videl and me. Get it through your thick skull and pea brain that you don't have a chance that you never had a chance because I never found you remotely attractive, you were just a sad case of some greedy little bitch that just wanted to have me for some toy. You're just some whore that will probably never find a male that appreciates you like you think you should be because all you do is cheat and think about yourself. And if you ever try touching my mate Videl, the love of my life, or my daughter, I will not hesitate to snuff you out. I've been through three fucking wars, and the last one the commander tried to take both of them from me. Trust me; I won't hesitate to get rid of the problem." Gohan said in a low growl. His stance alone said he was practically ready to kill, but the tone, the deathly tone in his voice is what sent shivers up Videl's spine, and made goosebumps rise on everyone's skin. Cassidy and her friends backed away, tears were streaming down Cassidy's face, hurt by the hurtful, truthful words. Gohan's eyes turned to Chad and his group that stood there cockily.

"Your words may scare them off, but you'll have to actually prove it to scare us off. I want Videl, you can keep the brat." Chad said, his eyes scanning up and down Videl's lean body. Even though she had been pregnant and only had her baby a day ago, the fast metabolism that all Saiyans have got rid of all the baby weight she had, something she was grateful for, but at times like this, she hated it.

"You want me to land you in the ER?" Gohan asked his voice still low and full of malicious growl. Pen and Mark shuddered, remembering how easily he beat up Sharpner before they became friends.

"Chad, maybe we should go." Pen said.

"Shut up Pen." Chad shouted, causing Pan to cry. Videl began to calm the baby, though it seemed to not work at all. Videl knew that Pan could sense the tension in the air around her and it was scaring her.

"Back off Chad." Videl growled.

"Make me." Chad challenged.

"Gladly." Videl chirped as her eyes glowed, the aura wrapped around Chad and he began to float. Gohan looked back at his mate, confusion written on his face.

"What did you think I was doing while you were off fighting in the war for this last month? Mom was teaching me the final skills for being the prophet. I still need to perfect some, but, nonetheless." Videl said. Pan looked up and saw the boy floating and saw her mother's eyes glowing. Videl set Chad down, who immediately started to back away.

"Freak. I mean, seriously! What the fuck!" Chad shouted.

"I'm the next Saiyan prophet; of course I'll have abilities you couldn't imagine." Videl said snidely.

"So, you really don't wanna hook up. I mean I could give you a night to remember." Chad offered, not noticing hos Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"You're a boy, Gohan's a man, and that's all there is to it. I love Gohan, and you're just stupid." Videl said. Chad and his crew stalked away. Erasa looked back to Videl.

"Can I hold her? Please!" Erasa begged. Videl nodded and handed Pan off to Erasa. Pan's tail immediately wrapped around Erasa.

"Why is her tail wrapped around me?" Erasa asked.

"Child security thing. Any second now she'll notice that your tail isn't around her and then look and see that you don't have a tail and make a really confused face." Videl said. A few seconds later, Pan looked over Erasa's shoulder and the face she made caused Lisa to burst out laughing.

"Oh…my…God! That was so adorable and so funny!" Lisa laughed. After they were done at the mall, Videl and Gohan went over to Satan manor to visit Hercule. Upon arriving and walking up to the door, the butler looked in confusion and then shock as he opened the door for them before they had the chance to knock.

"Welcome Gohan and Videl Son. Videl, your father is in the living quarters." The butler said. Videl smiled before she, Gohan and Pan all made their way to the living room. Hercule looked up and smiled.

"Well, there's my little girl all grown up with a baby of her own." Hercule beamed happily. Videl smiled and blushed at her father, five months ago she never would've imagined her father would be happy and proud of her, but miracles happen each day. Pan looked at Hercule and then touched her mother's face looking for anything about this strange looking man. Gohan chuckled as his daughter searched and wrapped his arm around Videl's waist. Hercule walked over to look at his granddaughter and just as he got close enough she reached out and touched his face.

Hercule knew this would happen, he remembered that shortly after Videl was born that she would do the same thing. Initially, he didn't like it and though it was freaky and didn't allow Videl to do such things, trying to keep his name clear. But a lot has changed since then and now he fully accepted it. Hercule read the expressions of the small baby's face, going from confusion, to fear to angry to sadness and then ending with a little smile on her chubby face. Pan felt around on Hercule's face, feeling all the gruff facial hair. It confused as she reached out and touched her father's smooth, clean shaven face and then back to Hercule. Her little brows furrowed and her small nostrils flared at this confusion, causing her family to laugh.

"She's so confused. She's only been around men with clean shaven faces, so facial hair is a completely new thing for her." Videl giggled. They stayed and visited for a few hours and in that time Hercule actually got to hold Pan and snickered as her tail loosely wrapped around him.

"Her tail tickles." Hercule chuckled as it brushed his arm. It was six by the time they left and eight by the time Gohan, Videl and Pan got home. Videl yawned and stretched before going to the kitchen to make dinner, which meant Gohan was mostly in charge of Pan. Videl heard the happy giggles of Pan echo throughout the house and peeked around the corner to see Gohan playing peek-a-boo with his daughter. She smiled at the sight and again felt herself fall in love with Gohan all over again. She knew that being a mom wasn't always going to be this easy, but she also knew that Gohan would be there to help as much as he could. She knew there would be times when they would be mad at each other, but what young couple doesn't get into a fight here and there, and knew that a few hours later they'd make up in a variety of ways. Videl smiled, thinking of those ways before returning to the kitchen and her cooking.

* * *

So, hope you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. Since the chapter after next chapter I know will be very, very, long, please have patience and bear with me. Thanks! R&R.


	27. Parenthood isn't Easy

Parenthood isn't Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So, I know this one is short, but the next one should be much longer, and I'll try to get that one up today. This is kind of a continuation of the last chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1 week later, October 1__st_

"Videl! Where's the baby bag?" Gohan shouted through the house.

"You don't need to shout. Did you check the baby room?" Videl asked. Videl was a little irritable, it was her first normal-ish cycle and she was just cranky that Gohan would be going on patrol again, leaving her and Pan for the day. This would take some adjusting to. They had already eaten breakfast and now Videl was trying to remain calm while Gohan searched for the diaper bag. Yes, Gohan had been doting on Videl hand and foot for the past week since their daughter had been born, and as much as Videl loved the attention, she did need to learn how to handle herself and Pan on her own. Gohan finally entered the living room, going over to Videl and Pan, placing the baby bag next to the chair Videl was sitting in.

"Ok, I'm off to go patrol Zago should be any second now knocking on the door. See hopefully around seven." Gohan said, leaning down and kissing Videl heatedly before the knock sounded. Gohan broke the kiss with Videl, planted a small kiss on Pan's head and then walked out the door. Videl looked down at Pan, seeing that she was looking at the door, as if expecting Gohan to walk right back through the door.

"You're definitely a daddy's girl." Videl chuckled lightly. Pan looked up at her mother, her eyes looking scared.

"It's ok, daddy will be back later." Videl said as she stood. Pan whimpered, she wasn't used to having only one parent around her. Her tail wrapped around her mother tighter as Videl walked through the house.

_2 hours later_

Pan cried loudly as her mother tried to vacuum. Videl caught the odor, turned off the vacuum and rushed over to pan, taking her to the changing station in the baby room and started to change her. After managing to change her Pan still cried. Videl tried to think of what could be wrong. She had fed her just twenty minutes ago, just changed her diaper, it was too early for her nap. Videl then snapped her fingers in realization. She hadn't bathed Pan in two days. Videl picked up her crying daughter and took her to the bathroom, got the bath tub filled with warm water and while the tub filled she stripped down little Pan and placed her in the holder. Almost instantly Pan calmed, though tears were still fresh in her eyes, she looked around the tub. Videl got some of the bath toys for her and placed them in the water and Pan began to play. Once the tub was full enough Videl cleaned her daughters jet black hair and just ran water down her daughter's body. Chichi had told her to never put any sort of soap, other than a small amount of shampoo, on her daughter, for it washed away essential, natural oils. Pan splashed in the water and giggled as it splashed her mother.

After a good twenty minute bath Pan was clean and calmed down enough to play in her play pen while Videl did the dishes. Once she was done she went and played with her daughter, until the familiar growl of a hungry stomach sounded from both her and her daughter. Videl hadn't realized it was one already.

"My god, time flies." Videl said as she picked up a now unhappy Pan. Videl went over to the chair and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt and unhooked the strap from her bra, allowing one breast free and Pan quickly latched onto her mother and began to feed greedily.

"No matter how hungry I get, you'll always get fed first." Videl cooed to her daughter. After Pan had finished eating as was burped Videl noticed how her eyes became heavy and hummed as she walked to Pan's room, causing Pan to fall asleep. Videl placed Pan on her side in the crib and quietly left the room to get herself lunch.

_3 hours later_

Videl was making dinner, Pan in her hover carrier out in the kitchen watching her mother cook. It may only be four forty five, but what she was making took time to prepare. Once she got the main course in the oven and set the timer she and Pan went into the living room and Videl began to meditate, Pan watching curiously. After thirty minute Pan grew fussy and tried to get to her play pen. She crawled over to the edge of the carrier and saw she wasn't far and began to reach for it, causing her to fall out. Videl's eyes flew open as Pan fell into the play pen, landing on a big plush toy. Pan began to cry, scared at what had happened, but not hurt, something she and Videl were thankful for. Videl was scared too as she examined her daughter, not seeing any injuries at all, just a scared baby.

"Pan, don't do that honey. It scares both of us." Videl said exasperated. Pan was still whimpering from being so scared.

"You're ok Pan, you're ok. But that was scary, don't do that again." Videl said softly. Her heart was still pounding, but she was thankful that she had placed the carrier right above the play pen, and that the play pen had six big stuffed animals in it. Her heart was still racing though and she couldn't meditate even if she wanted to. Pan had stopped whimpering and was now playing with her toys peacefully as Videl had the television on, her eyes flicking from the screen to her daughter.

The hour timer had gone off and it was now a quarter to six when Videl went in and checked on the food. It was great and now she put the lid back on the food, placed it on the table and put in dessert, which had to cook for another forty five minutes. Just then her communicator went off.

"Videl?" Gohan said over the communicator as she walked back into the living room.

"Yes." Videl replied.

"Hey, just calling to let you know I'll be home in thirty minutes." Gohan said happily.

"Ok. You daughter nearly gave me a heart attack today." Videl said, looking at Pan, who was staring at her mother with big innocent eyes, just like her father.

"Oh really, how?" Gohan chuckled.

"I had her in the carrier right over the play pen and I was meditating right in front of her. She got fussy and wanted to play so she crawled over and fell into the play pen. The stuffed animals broke her fall, but oh my god…her and I were both scared." Videl said.

"Shit. I would've been too. She's ok though right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, she's ok now after she calmed down and played with her toys." Videl said. Before she knew it Gohan walked through the front door smiling at both his mate and daughter. He went over and gave Videl a hug and a kiss and then turned his attention to his daughter. A little smile played on Pan's lips before Gohan leaned down and kissed her head.

"You gave your mother quite the scare today dear." Gohan chuckled. He quickly changed before he and Videl ate dinner and then put Pan to bed.

_4 days later, October 5__th__, 2a.m_

Pan cried loudly, it was heard over the baby monitor. Both Gohan and Videl groaned.

"Did she eat last time?" Gohan asked Videl groggily.

"Yes." Videl said as she sat up, getting ready to go tend to Pan. She felt Gohan's large hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get her." Gohan said standing and leaving the room. Videl lay back down. Gohan went into the room and picked up Pan. He could tell she had a wet diaper. Gohan set her down on the changing table and began to change her, wiping her first and then placing a clean diaper on her. As he changed her he could tell she was tired. After she was changed a redressed Gohan rocked her only a little, making her go right back to sleep and then put her back in her crib, remembering to have her on her side and put the blanket on her just to her small waist and then turned out the light, except one small light, and then left to return to his room where Videl had fallen back asleep, he lay back down and wrapped his arms around her small frame before going back to sleep, hoping that Pan would stay asleep longer than two hours.

_2 weeks later, October 19__th_

Both Videl and Pan were both taking a nap. Videl knew that having a baby in their lives would mean some sleepless night, she just never imagined getting an average of five hours of sleep a night and waking up almost every two hours. She was happy that Pan needed naps; this provided her time to also nap with her daughter. Pan was cuddled right up to her mother's chest sleeping soundly. All was quiet that warm fall afternoon and Chichi decided to visit her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Grabbing Gachari, she flew towards the home and upon landing noticed it was quiet. She could sense them in the house and knocked quietly on the door. Videl woke up and carefully maneuvered it so that Pan was still sleeping and cuddled into her chest but that she was able to walk over and answer the door.

"Hi Chichi." Videl said, sleep still in her voice. Chichi smiled.

"Napping I take it." Chichi said smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you understand why." Videl said through a yawn.

"Trust me, I know. You'll get used to it eventually." Chichi giggled.

"I know I will, it's just the weeks when Gohan has to patrol that we're really tired because I'm home taking care of Pan all day while he's patrolling. Whereas the weeks he stays home it's not nearly as bad." Videl said.

"Again, you'll get used to it. You're doing much better than what most people probably expect from a new mother of your age." Chichi said reassuringly.

"Thanks Chichi, that means a lot to me." Videl said smiling. She looked around her house, noting that it wasn't entirely clean.

"No need to worry about your home Videl, it's expected. Want to know a secret, when Gohan was born, our house was messier than this." Chichi chuckled. Videl smiled.

"Thanks. I try." Videl said.

"If there's one thing I've learned, you're house doesn't have to be spotless, it just has to be clean and the dishes need to be cleaned each morning." Chichi said.

"I know. I do my best." Videl said.

"And that's all that's needed. And I know Gohan helps when he can, he's like his father in those regards." Chichi smiled.

"Yeah, he does help out a lot when he's home. Even after a whole day of patrolling." Videl said, smiling. Pan stirred a little, but didn't wake.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Chichi asked.

"Maybe forty-five minutes. She needs an hour nap, so I'll wake her up soon." Videl said.

"It's good to monitor her sleep so she's not up late and keeps you up late at night." Chichi said. Gachari sat on her mother's lap as she waited for Pan to wake up. Videl gently woke Pan up on time and she yawned as she woke and then smiled when she saw Gachari. Chichi and Videl placed the two in the playpen and talked for a little while. Goten flew over, since no one was at his house he figured his mom and little sister were at his big brother's house with Videl.

"Mom." Goten called out.

"In the kitchen dear. Oh, it must be almost four. Sorry, time just got away from me." Chichi giggled. Goten floated over to the kitchen.

"Hi momma, hi Videl. How long have you been here mom?" Goten asked.

"A few hours apparently. How was school?" Chichi asked.

"Ok, we had a substitute teacher today. He wasn't very nice." Goten started to talk about how his teacher was mean and rude and didn't like him, Trunks, or any of the Saiyan kids because they weren't human. Chichi and Videl knew that there would always be those who would never truly accept the Saiyans, but this somehow made them all stronger, to live and just ignore those who were rude to them.

"Some people will be like that Goten, but what your father and brother told you?" Chichi asked.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, feel sorry for those who have to be mean at you to feel better about themselves." Goten recited.

"Precisely. Has Vegeta told Trunks that?" Chichi asked.

"Something like that. He said to always be proud of your Saiyan heritage and to not let the human's harsh words make you feel ashamed." Goten said.

"Good advice." Videl said, smiling over to her daughter and sister-in-law as they played with their toys.

* * *

Ok, so like I said earlier, I will try to get the next chapter up today.


	28. Days Weeks Months Years Same Thing

Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Same Thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So this is my other long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The last chapters will be relatively short, so I hope this one makes up for it.

* * *

_5 days later, October 24__th_

Pan was over a month old, and now Videl had decided it was a good idea to start taking her on small flights. Though the idea did scare her, like it would any mother, she knew it was essential. Gohan of course was eager to start taking her on flights, but knew that Videl wanted to be the first to fly her around to ease her nerves. Pan was hanging on to her mother like she always did when her mother held her.

"Ok, now Pan, don't get scared." Videl cooed to her daughter, her tail wrapping around her daughter just as her daughter's tail was wrapped around her. She took to the air and Gohan followed her. Pan looked down, her eyes grew huge and she hid into her mother's chest, thinking she was going to fall. When nothing happened she looked around her. A small smile came on her lips as she looked around in the air. They weren't all that high in the air and they didn't fly all that far away, not even a mile. Pan didn't dare let go of her mother until they landed and then she clapped happily.

"See hun, she's fine." Gohan said assuring.

"I know, I can see that, but still, let's take it in small steps. No training until she's at least three ok." Videl said sternly.

"Agreed, but flying when she can walk." Gohan said.

"Alright." Videl said. They went back inside but Pan kept her eyes to the sky until she could no longer see it.

_3 weeks later, November 14__th_

It didn't take a genius to figure that Pan was sick, with her coughing and runny nose, but it did take a doctor to know exactly what she was sick with. Hence why Gohan and Videl were waiting at the medical center on planet Vegeta.

"Pan Son." The nurse said. Both Gohan and Videl stood, carrying a miserable Pan into the doctor's office.

"Now, what are her symptoms?" The pediatrician asked.

"She's coughing, has a runny nose, and has a bit of a fever." Videl said. The pediatrician nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I never introduced myself, but I'm Slikaz Bruud, pediatrician. Just call me doctor Bruud." Doctor Bruud smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Videl Son, prophet's daughter." Videl said.

"Ah, yes, I know who you are. Along with your mate General Gohan. Anyway let me take your daughter's temperature." Dr. Bruud said, taking out the ear thermometer and then took her temperature.

"Hmm…just as I thought. She has a bad case of the cold. Odd that it got her at this young of age, but I'll give you some medicine to give her." Dr. Bruud said as she left for a moment. When the doctor returned a few minutes later, she had a bottle of liquid medicine.

"You'll have to give this to her before you feed her, as in literally right before you feed her, otherwise she'll just spit it up." Dr. Bruud said. Videl nodded and after they paid the office they returned home. Just as they did, Pan began to cry in hunger. Videl quickly slid down the sleeve of her shirt, but didn't unhook the strap yet. Gohan unscrewed the bottle of medicine, after shaking it lightly, and using the medicine dropper to measure the right amount, he handed it to Videl who quickly squirted it down Pan's mouth.

Pan's face scrunched up in disgust and she cried in hunger and anger even louder. Videl unhooked her strap, freeing her breast, only for it to be latched onto by an angry, hungry Pan.

"She's mad at us." Videl said.

"The grosser the medicine, the better it works." Gohan stated, chuckling a little.

"Hopefully she'll be feeling better in a few weeks." Videl said as Pan began to calm down.

"Yeah." Gohan mused as he watched Videl feed her. It wasn't a sexual watch; it was more of an in awe, like he still wasn't sure how real all of this was.

"Sometimes, I'm still trying to figure if all this is real." Gohan chuckled.

"I know, I feel the same. I never imagined any of this ever happening, but now that it has, I wouldn't change it for a moment." Videl smiled.

_1 month later, December 24__th _

* * *

(A/N) I was writing this the night of Christmas Eve, so...

* * *

"Sounds great Bulma. Thanks again for the invite…Yeah, we'll definitely be there, especially since everyone else will. Ok, see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas." Videl said over the phone.

"So, I take it the Christmas party at Bulma's house is still on?" Gohan asked.

"Yup. We're still invited. I can understand why it may have been delayed, what with that malfunction with the green house she's been working on, but thanks to my mother and me, everything went on without a hitch." Videl said proudly as she looked at her now three month old daughter. They had gotten her to the point of their flight adventures to where she could travel whole cities apart now, so they knew they'd be flying to Bulma's. Bulma had luckily warned them of the snow in West City, so they knew to dress her warmly.

The phone rang yet again, this time it was Chichi.

"Hello?" Videl said.

"Hello Videl. So, I know we were invited to Bulma's party, and we are going, but for some strange reason Goku wants to take us somewhere today." Chichi said.

"Ok…" Videl said curiously.

"In about twenty minutes. He said there's snow there." Chichi said.

"Alright. See you in twenty." Videl said as she hung up.

"Ok, what's my dad up to now?" Gohan chuckled.

"Something about taking all of us somewhere. There's snow, so we do need to dress warmly. Especially Pan, huh?" Videl leaned down to her daughter, who giggled. They grabbed their warm jackets and dressed Pan appropriately before hearing a knock on the door.

"Just a second." Videl called out as she flew to the door. Outside awaited warmly dressed Goku, Chichi, Goten and Gachari.

"Ready to go?" Goku asked. Videl looked back to see Gohan carrying Pan, and then leaned down to get the baby bag.

"Yup." Videl said.

"Ok, we're going to Jingle Village. I know, it's far, but I know that Pan and Gachari are able to travel that far and be ok. There's an old friend of mine that lives there." Goku said as he began to ascend. The other followed his lead and took to the sky and flew fast to Jingle Village, arriving in no less than three hours, including the stops along the way because of the babies.

"Suno…I think I see…yes, it is, it's Goku!" Android Eight shouted happily. The red haired woman ran outside.

"Eighter, please tell me you're not kidding, or your circuits aren't malfunctioning." Suno said before she saw Goku and his family land. She jumped back, startled and shocked.

"Suno! Long time no see." Goku chuckled.

"Goku, it really is you. My goodness, it's been so long since I last saw you." Suno said happily. She then noticed the people with him and became nervous. She had seen the news about the Saiyans, and saw that Goku was one of them, but that was about as much as she got before the cable cut out.

"So who are all these people?" Suno asked as she and Eighter finally got closer. Before Goku could speak the entire Village ran out, happy to see their savior.

"Goku! It's been too long my boy!" The Chief shouted happily.

"We all saw on the news that you're, well, an alien, and that explains why you could defeat the Red Ribbon army as a child." Another villager said. The chief then noticed the others there.

"My goodness, we interrupted and introduction didn't we? Terribly sorry, please, continue." The chief said. Goku nodded and smiled.

"This is my wife Chichi," Goku said, pulling her close to him, making her blush slightly.

"To my left is my eldest son Gohan." Goku said, gesturing to his son who bowed a little.

"The little one is my youngest son Goten." Goku said as he looked down at his son who waved enthusiastically.

"My wife is holding our first daughter Gachari." Goku said as Gachari peeked out from her mother's chest, only to hide again.

"She's shy. The young woman to my left is my daughter-in-law Videl, you all know that Hercule is her father. And she's holding her first born, Pan, my granddaughter." Goku said gesturing to Videl. Suno smiled.

"My gosh, your youngest looks just like you." Suno chuckled.

"I get that a lot. Dad, can I go play in the snow?" Goten snickered.

"Sure." Goku said cheerfully.

"But mind your strength Goten, we don't want an incident like at school when you and Trunks were playing tag with the group of humans." Chichi said sternly.

"I know momma." Goten said before looking to his big brother, smiling impishly. Goten quickly formed a snow ball and threw it at Gohan before running off, Gohan in pursuit, shortly followed by Goku. Chichi and Videl giggled.

"Men, they're just grown children when it comes to snow." Chichi giggled as she watched her three boys play in the snow.

"Yup." Videl chuckled lightly. Suno noticed that the baby's tails were wrapped tightly around their mother's waists.

"So why do they do that?" Suno asked.

"It's a security thing." Videl said.

"Ah, must come in handy huh?" Suno asked.

"Very much." Chichi sighed as now more of the men and children went and joined the initial three.

"Goku always was one to start something fun, I guess Goten and Gohan picked that up." Chichi giggled, looking down at her daughter.

"And no doubt she'll pick it up too." Chichi said idly.

"So, how long have you and Goku been married?" Suno asked.

"Almost twenty years." Chichi smiled.

"When did you guys get married?" Suno asked.

"When we were eighteen, then two years later we had Gohan. It wasn't until Gohan was ten when Goten was on the way. And then recently we've had Gachari." Chichi explained.

"Ah. He's still a fighter isn't he?" Suno asked.

"Yes, he and my eldest are high ranking generals in the Saiyan army, and they work for Bulma with her gadgets." Chichi said.

"And the patrol of a certain assigned sector." Videl added.

"Ah, yes, that too." Chichi nodded. Both Pan and Gachari began to squirm around and Videl noticed both of them were reaching down.

"I think they want to play in the snow." Videl said as she kneeled down, and set down Pan, sitting with her. Pan began to pick up the snow, placing it to her mouth, and then setting it down. Chichi took Videl's lead and then set Gachari down, allowing her to pay with the snow.

"Snow down my shirt! Snow down my shirt! Get it out! Get it out!" Goten shouted as he ran around in circles, making both Goku and Gohan laugh.

"I didn't do, but man that's funny." Gohan laughed. Goku wasn't able to speak through his laughter, he only managed to nod. Videl looked up at a sudden energy spike, one that anyone who could recognize energy signatures would know.

"Kakarot, you and your family take off, without telling anyone and expect us not to find you. I should be ashamed." Vegeta said sarcastically. Trunks, Bulma, who was holding Bulla, floated there along with Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, I was just taking my family to visit an old friend." Goku explained through his laughter. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then cocked an eyebrow at Goten.

"What is wrong with your son?" Vegeta asked.

"Snow's in his shirt." Goku laughed. Bulma flew over and landed where Chichi and Videl were, setting Bulla down and sitting with her like the others. Eventually Vegeta and Trunks landed and Trunks joined in the fun while Vegeta stood by and watched; that is until Trunks threw a snowball at the back of his father's head, and when that happened, Trunks might as well have declared war. Snowballs flew everywhere from everyone, luckily though they kept in their area and were careful not to throw any towards the young ones and women.

_3 hours later_

As the Saiyans prepared to leave snow began to fall lightly from the sky. Trunks and Goten stuck out their tongues in an attempt to catch one and Pan looked up, one landing squarely on her nose, causing her to jump and then look right back up with her mouth open.

"Hang on a sec, gotta pee." Trunks and Goten said as they scurried off a hidden tree area. Bulma and Chichi both face palmed as their sons peed on a tree.

"Seriously, can't they just go inside and do that?" Chichi grumbled.

"What is it with men and peeing just out in the open?" Bulma groaned. Goten and Trunks flew back over, smiling as their mother's glared at them angrily.

"It was good seeing you again Suno and Eighter." Goku chuckled as he and his friends and family began to lift off.

"Same here Goku. Don't you guys make yourselves so shy, visit every now and then." Suno chuckled.

"We'll try. See you later." Goku called over his shoulder as they flew off.

_The next day, December 25__th_

Videl and Gohan flew over, along with Goku, Chichi, Goten and Gachari, to Bulma's house in West City. Once they landed Goten ran up to the door and knocked before it was answered by an eager, or hyper, Trunks and both boys dashed into the house.

"How much sugar has Goten had?" Videl asked.

"Two cups of hot cocoa and three candy canes; he's always like this on Christmas." Chichi chuckled. Bulma walked over to the door as they came in.

"Thanks for coming; we're still waiting for everyone else." Bulma said. After ten minutes of waiting, and watching Trunks and Goten practically going insane and tearing down the house, the others all arrived at once. Roshi was the first one inside and ogled Chichi, Bulma and Videl and then noted the small baby in Videl's arms and walked over to her.

"Is this the baby?" Roshi asked while he continued to ogle her.

"Yes, and watch it old man. I might be a mother now, but that doesn't mean I'm completely nurturing to all." Videl said sweetly, making Gohan laugh. Roshi blushed and turned away for a second before turning back to look at the little girl.

"What's her name?" Roshi asked honest curiosity in his tone.

"Pan." Videl said.

"So, this is the little rascal that slugged Roshi in the face before she was born." The familiar voice of Krillin called out upon seeing the baby girl.

"Yup." Videl laughed. Pan was getting nervous and hid in her mother's chest.

"Ok, everyone, back up, she's getting nervous." Gohan said and everyone listened. Marron walked over and looked up at the baby.

"She's pretty." Marron squeaked in her five year old voice. Pan looked down at Marron and reached and touched her face. Marron jumped but relaxed and then looked up at Pan again.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That's how Pan gets to know someone." Videl cooed to the five year old.

"Cool!" Marron said excitedly before skipping back to her mother. Soon enough everyone gathered around in the living room and presents were distributed, and of course the kids opened there's the moment all was said and done. Bulla, Gachari and Pan were confused as to what to do with the shiny things in front of them until their mother's showed them. All the babies giggled happily as they tore the paper off the things in front of them.

"Thanks Bulma and Vegeta." Videl and Chichi said every time they saw the gift. There were a few times that Bulma would blush at some gifts Vegeta got her, never revealing what they were and just push them off to the side, bright red, making Vegeta smirk and Goku, Gohan and Krillin laugh hysterically, while Trunks and Goten just shrugged and ignored it. Same went for Chichi and Videl for some of the gifts their husbands got for them, but luckily for Videl, Pan had no clue, while Trunks and Goten had a _very _basic concept of what it was. Once dinner was ready everyone ate.

"I still don't think I'll ever get used to Chichi and Bulma being Saiyans, nor to your feeding habits." 18 said sarcastically. Shortly after the adults ate, the three babies grew hungry and wailed loudly for their mother's to feed them, which they of course rushed to. Roshi was half tempted to follow, but the three sets of black eyes staring at him, as if daring him to breath in their direction, discouraged him, making Krillin and 18 chuckle, along with the rest of the group. Even Yamcha, who still held a grudge against Vegeta for seducing Bulma while in a relationship with him – how that happened baffled him to no end – he was still friends with her, though he slightly despised Trunks for one, rubbing it in his face that his mom left him to be with his dad and two, for being so much like his father, the kid was a good kid. When the three mothers returned they continued eating and talking with those around them. After Trunks and Goten finished eating they went to Trunks's room and played video games, the ones they knew they shouldn't play with their mother's right downstairs but decided to anyway. In unison Chichi and Bulma stood.

"Excuse us for a moment." Both women said before leaving.

"How many times must I tell that boy that he can only play _those _video games when his mother _isn't _home? I swear, the child is a glutton for punishment." Vegeta snickered when the women left.

"What video games?" Goku asked.

"_Mortal Kombat_, _Call of Duty_, _Resident Evil_, any number of that one, all the M rated games." Vegeta said.

"It's not like the boys haven't lived out stuff much worse." Goku shrugged. 18 face palmed at the two men and Videl rolled her eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, mom, my ear hurts." Both Goten and Trunks complained as they were brought back down to the dining room.

"What did I say about those games?" Both Chichi and Bulma asked angrily.

"Don't play them, but mom, it's not like we haven't lived through worse." Both boys said defensively.

"I know that, but still I don't want you playing them." Bulma and Chichi said.

"It's not like it's going to influence us even worse mother. We've seen worse, done worse, and with our own hands, not guns or knives. The only one similar is MK." Trunks said, Goten nodding in agreement.

"Trunks! Do not argue with me." Bulma growled. Trunks's glare turned dangerous, like it always did when he and his mother got into an argument.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will do whatever I please!" Trunks growled before gesturing to Goten to leave at top speed and go back to his room. Both Chichi and Bulma were left slack jaw while Vegeta, Goku and Gohan all fell out of their chairs laughing hysterically.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, come on, you have to admit that it would be hysterical if Trunks said that.

* * *

"This is all your fault Vegeta!" Bulma growled angrily while the others chuckled.

"I can't believe he actually said that! Oh my god that is hysterical! He's definitely taking after his father!" Krillin laughed. Chichi and Bulma stomped up the stairs.

"I feel so bad for those two right now." Goku laughed after he caught his breath.

"As do I, but never in my life did I imagine my son saying that." Vegeta laughed after taking his seat.

"No shit, the line you said most often coming from your son's mouth. My gut hurts from laughing so hard." Gohan said once he took his seat. Chichi and Bulma came back down.

"I swear when he gets home he is so grounded." Bulma hissed.

"Same." Chichi replied.

"And Vegeta, we're having a serious talk about this." Bulma growled. Vegeta rolled his eyes while smirking. After dinner ended everyone headed home, and there was still no sign of Goten or Trunks, though Bulma and Chichi knew exactly where they were, they also knew that the boys could figure out a way to get out of trouble. Gohan and Videl left first of the Son family, Pan was getting tired.

"Thanks again Bulma and Vegeta." Gohan and Videl said as they left and took to the sky and headed for home.

"You know Trunks and Goten are going to be there right?" Videl chuckled.

"I figured." Gohan laughed.

_5 months later, May 27__th_

Gohan, Videl and Pan, along with a few of their friends, were at the beach and Pan was playing happily in the sand. Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gachari, Hercule and Zucchi would be arriving soon for a family outing. Pan was able to sit on her own and crawl, since Saiyan muscles tend to develop faster than humans. Though like most babies, she wore sunscreen so she wouldn't get burnt, but to her it was white stuff that smelled weird. Gohan, Sharpner and Haru were all surfing while the girls stayed on the beach and sun bathed and watched Pan play.

A few sixteen year old jocks strutted on over, passing Pan, and kicking sand on her. She glared at them and then felt the sand in her eyes and began to cry, alerting Videl who immediately stood and started to go the six feet over to her crying daughter, only to be stopped by three sixteen year old cocky boys.

"Hey babe, wanna go out?" One guy asked, looking her up and down like some hungry wolf eying his prey.

"Move so I can tend to my crying daughter, or you will shortly become a woman, do I make myself perfectly clear." Videl hissed, her tail twitching.

"You don't have a kid." The boy laughed as the crying baby got louder and louder. Videl pushed him aside, accidentally flinging him thirty feet and then continued over to her baby.

"You assholes got sand in her eyes." Videl hissed as she walked over to the cooler and got a water bottle.

"It's ok honey. I know, it stings. Pan, open your eyes so I can make it all better." Videl cooed to her unhappy daughter. Pan was able to understand her mother and opened her red puffy eyes.

"Erasa, help me out here." Videl said. Erasa quickly walked over and helped keep Pan's eyes open as Videl poured water on them to wash out the sand. Of course, Pan didn't hold still and began to squirm and kick, accidentally kicking Erasa in the gut, knocking her back ten feet.

"Your daughter should be in soccer." Erasa gasped in pain.

"Sorry. You know she doesn't mean it." Videl said, now that one of her daughter's eyes was clear. Lisa took Erasa's place and held the other eye open while water was poured on it, getting all the sand out. The boys then noticed the tails.

"Hey, it's a Saiyan babe! Yo, once you're done babysitting the brat wanna go to a movie?" another guys asked.

"_Efutu ol'ef_." Videl hissed angrily.

* * *

(A/N)_Efutu ol'ef_ : Fuck off

* * *

"What?" they all asked.

"Fuck off." Videl growled, feeling the urge to just fire away with her eye beams.

"Is there a problem?" Gohan asked as he walked up to the group.

"Who the fuck are you?" one boy asked defensively.

"Gohan Son. And you are?" Gohan asked.

"None of your business. What I meant was what are you to this hottie?" the guys asked, gesturing to Videl.

"Her husband in human terms, mate in Saiyan terms, and father to her child." Gohan growled.

"Mind sharing?" one guys asked, hoping for that much.

"Fuck no." Gohan hissed, however the boys didn't retreat.

"How about a fight?" one boy suggested.

"Bad idea." Haru laughed.

"How so?" a boy asked.

"Dude, he's a General to the Saiyan army and has fought and won three wars. He has more strength in his pinky finger than you do in your whole body." Sharpner laughed.

"Right. If he's so tough, then he should prove it." A boy said cockily. Gohan took a step only to feel a small soft tail wrap around his arm. He looked back and saw Pan, she looked like she was thinking. She looked to her mother, touched her hand to her face and showed what she wanted her to do, an idea at least and then looked back her father once Videl nodded her head.

"_N-N-Nri'ot_." Pan stuttered. Everyone, even the antagonists looked at her and Videl and Gohan let out a deep gasp. Pan looked at her father, confused.

"_Nri'ot_." Pan repeated. Gohan moved back to Videl, completely in shock at what just happened and Videl used her abilities to make the boys leave, using her mind to pick them up and move them, scaring anyone on the ground that was in their group away.

* * *

(A/N) I think I've given this translation before but :_Nri'ot_. : Move

* * *

"What did she just say?" Sharpner asked.

"She said 'move', she wanted Gohan to move so I could use my abilities." Videl said excitedly.

"She said her first word and it wasn't even human." Lisa laughed.

"P-p-p-pret-t-ty." Pan stuttered. They all looked at her again. She had found a shell that was shiny.

"Pretty." She said again as she turned it in her little hands. Just then Goku, and the others all showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Goku asked.

"Pan said her first word in Saiya and in human." Gohan said proudly.

"Awesome!" Goku exclaimed as he rushed over to his granddaughter, followed by the others in his family.

"What did she say?" Chichi asked.

"She said 'move' in saiya and 'pretty' in human." Videl said happily.

"She already has a saiya word? Gachari hasn't gotten that far. Maybe it's because you guys probably speak it more around the house than we do." Chichi sighed.

"Probably." Gohan said happily. They continued their day at the beach, with their family and friends, still amazed at their daughter.

_4 months later, Pan's birthday, September 23__rd__, Age 776_

"Happy Birthday to you dear Pan, happy birthday to you!" the family sang around her.

"Blow out the candles Pan." Videl said. Pan smile and following her mom's example blew on the cake in front of her and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped happily before Videl began to cut the cake and pass it around. Pan began to open her presents after eating a little bit of cake, since she was allowed to eat solids in small amounts since her teeth were growing in. she got teething toys, something she desperately needed, stuffed toys, and for the parents, diapers and more clothes for Pan. Chichi also got a walker toy, so she could start working on her walking and then start learning how to fly. Three hours had passed before everyone decided to leave.

"Thanks for coming. See you all soon. Bye, we love you." Videl said and Pan waved.

"Bye-bye!" Pan giggled. The effects of the party had taken a toll on Pan, the sugar from the cake was also wearing off and after feeding one last time and getting changed she was soon fast asleep. Videl and Gohan cleaned up the house, making sure to throw away all the wrapping paper and put away the still useful bags. Gohan noticed little tears in Videl's eyes.

"What's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's already been a year and she's just getting so big. She's talking and learning more, she's crawling. She's figured out how to use small ki blasts from her tail and some of her minor prophet abilities." Videl sobbed lightly. Gohan smiled and kissed her nose.

"I know, it's hard to believe. It's ok though babe, she's still gonna be little for quite a while. From what your mom told me, this was how you were too. Saiyans grow and learn faster than most babies' hun." Gohan said comfortingly.

"I know." Videl sighed, the tears gone now, but her eyes still red.

"I know what will make you feel better." Gohan said seductively, making Videl smile and then kiss him deeply.

"I love you." Videl giggled as Gohan carried her off to their room.

_9 months later, June 17__th_ ,_Age 777_

* * *

(A/N) Goten is 10, Trunks is 10, almost 11

* * *

As Gohan, Videl and Pan walked down the hall at Capsule Corp they saw the door to the rec room open. Bulma had called them there on some important business, but it was Trunks and Goten that walked out of the room, pale faced and rigid. They looked up at Gohan and Videl, looked over to Pan, paled and then began to turn away.

"I can never look at adults the same way again." Goten grumbled.

"Same here." Trunks hissed before they walked away. Videl cocked an eyebrow, confused. Just then Goku and Vegeta walked out of the rec room.

"What was that all about?" Videl asked.

"Remember how we told them that when Goten was ten we'd explain to them, in full detail, where babies came from?" Goku asked, chuckling.

"Oh." Gohan snickered.

"Yes, well, they did want to know." Vegeta snickered.

"That's why they went pale when they saw us." Videl laughed. Pan stirred from her sleep and looked around to see where she was.

"_Gwa Fal'a Goku!" _ Pan exclaimed happily.

"_Gwa Dalk'aa Pan!_" Goku returned just as happily, leaning down and kissing Pan on the forehead. Videl smiled. Pan was getting better with sentences and recognition of people.

* * *

(A/N)_Gwa Fal'a_: Grandfather/Grandpa

_Gwa Dalk'aa:_ Granddaughter

_Fal'a_ : Father

_Dalk'aa_ : Daughter

Also, Pan picks things up really fast, hence why she can say small things and phrases, and she can walk well too, what with developing one third faster than humans in muscles. She got her daddy's smarts.

* * *

"Anyway, that's why the boys are a little freaked out right now. They'll get over it, heck they've learned about boy parts in school, they'll learn about girls next year and then what we just told them in sixth grade." Goku said nonchalantly.

"Down." Pan said. Videl set her down and after she caught her balance she was off and toddling around, Videl always close by.

"Have you been teaching her how to fly yet?" Goku asked Gohan.

"I've been trying to, but she gets distracted easily or gets angry and doesn't want to continue. She knows how, we've shown her six times, but she just gets frustrated when she can't do it right away." Gohan said.

"Kind of like how Videl was?" Goku asked.

"Yup. I know she'll get it though." Gohan said, hope in his tone.

"She will, it just takes time a patience." Goku said encouragingly. Bulma walked down the hall, Bulla following her.

"Bulla, no honey, you can't come into the big room. Go play with Gachari and Pan while mommy and daddy do work ok." Bulma said sweetly to her daughter. Bulla began to pout.

"Do I need to get big brother Trunks?" Bulma asked sweetly. Bulla stopped pouting and went after Pan and Videl.

"The others should be here soon, then we can begin this meeting." Bulma said, waling by the three men.

"What, is Bulla afraid of Trunks?" Gohan asked, walking down the hall to the next room over.

"No, she just knows that unlike her father, Trunks won't fall for the cute, innocent look." Bulma giggled as Vegeta blushed a little.

"I swear she's learned magic from Pan." Vegeta grumbled.

"No, it's that daughters can have their father's wrapped around their little finger with the most innocent of looks, while sons it takes a little longer for their father to bend to their whim. Bulla's just a major daddy's girl, huh Veggie?" Bulma taunted. Vegeta smirked.

"She had to have picked up her tricks from someone, Bulma." Vegeta snickered.

"Guilty." Bulma laughed as she walked into the room.

"Don't worry though, she will begin training when she's three." Vegeta said.

"From you or her brother?" Gohan asked.

"Both." Vegeta stated flatly.

"Yeah, Gachari will get the same treatment." Goku stated.

"Same with Pan, only she'll be learning alone or with Gachari if you don't mind dad?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Goku said happily.

_5 months later, November 19__th__, Age 777_

Videl was hanging out with some friends of her, Saiyans and humans alike, Pan with her of course, and the Saiyan babies with the other Saiyans.

"So, it's been forever since we last hung out." Zila said as she held her son.

"I know, but life gets crazy when you have kids." Bazil sighed looking down at her daughter.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Videl said as Pan played with the other Saiyan babies.

"I've been debating about having another child." Peppa said.

"Do you think you or Treut are ready for that?" Zaltori asked.

"I don't know, I need to talk to him." Peppa said as she looked at her son.

"Corgo, stop hitting Lalot." Peppa hissed to her son, who immediately stopped.

"Momma!" Lalot cried as she toddled over to Zaltori.

"How's Pan's flying going?" Latta asked.

"Pan…" Videl said. Pan nodded and began to hover.

"Exceptional, no training yet, Gohan and I made a deal." Videl said.

"Yeah, so did Zago and I with Zretto." Zila said.

"What about you Videl, have you thought about having another child?" Bazil asked.

"Bazil, I already know I'm going to have another child. I just haven't told Gohan yet. We've already talked about and have decided to wait just a little less than a year before we decide to give it a go." Videl said.

"Prophetic abilities must be nice." Bazil snickered.

"Yeah, they are." Videl chuckled.

"How are Goten and Trunks?" Peppa asked.

"Good, they're shooting up like bad weeds." Videl chuckled.

"I bet. Seeing them go through puberty will be interesting." Zila laughed.

"No kidding." Videl chuckled.

_8 months later, July 9__th__ Age 778 _

* * *

(A/N) Had to add another, yet less detailed, lemon.

* * *

Videl awoke that morning, sore yet pleased to find her mate had already left to attend to the getting word for the furnace. She smiled and lay in bed just a little longer, still basking in the afterglow of amazing sex. Granted, they had sex whenever they could, but they always enjoyed when Pan wanted to go stay at Goku and Chichi's house. After twenty more minutes of lying in bed she finally stood, got on her robe and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she cooked she felt two arms snake around her waist and a pair of soft, familiar lips latch onto her neck, on the scar of the mate mark, which tingled every time he kissed it, no matter how old it was. She moaned quietly.

"Morning hun." Gohan said smoothly.

"Morning." Videl gasped.

"How you feeling?" Gohan asked thickly.

"Sore, but what can I expect after all the fun we had last night." Videl giggled.

"What, the roughness or the multiple positions?" Gohan asked seductively, kissing the mark yet again. Again, Videl moaned in heat.

"Mmmm…both." She panted.

"Thought you'd like it." Gohan said smoothly, caressing her body through her robe.

"Gohan, no seduction in the kitchen." Videl gasped out before he picked her up and turned off the stove, hauling her off to their room.

"Ok, let's take this elsewhere." Gohan chuckled as he flung the door open and placed her on the bed, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

"Gohan, your father said he or Goten would bring Pan back by ten." Videl said, glancing at the clock, revealing that it was nine fifteen.

"Plenty of time." Gohan chuckled. Videl gave in to her want and kissed him breathlessly, untying her robe and revealing her naked glory. Gohan's mouth ravished her body before he stripped off his clothing and penetrated her, making her moan in need.

"Just as hard as last night." Videl moaned as he thrusted. Gohan smiled, nodded and then began to pound into her, making her scream in pure bliss and ecstasy. Using what strength she had, she rolled them over so she was on top and began to ride him, making him thrust harder and faster into her. Videl's nails raked down his god-like body, his hands gripping her ass firmly and then smacking it hard, making her moan loudly. With a few mighty thrusts, Gohan felt his member coil and then release, reaching his climax and pushing Videl over the edge to her second and more intense climax. Videl collapsed on him, panting hard but in pure bliss as they lay there.

"You're amazing." Both Videl and Gohan murmured to each other, smiling and snickering, still connected.

"What time is it?" Videl asked as she rest her head over Gohan's heart.

"Nine forty five." Gohan chuckled.

"Why is it that when we have long sex, it always seems short, but when we have short, wild sex it seems much longer?" Videl giggled.

"I have no clue, but both kinds are amazing." Gohan chuckled.

"Agreed." Videl laughed before finally lifting herself off Gohan, moaning just a little as she did. They lay there just a little longer.

"I really need to go make breakfast." Videl snickered before getting up, finding her robe and wrapping herself in it, all the while Gohan watching her with glazed eyes.

"You have a beautiful body Videl, only your personality and heart outshine it." Gohan said as he stood. Videl blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, and same to you, I don't know anyone other than your father and brother, and probably little sister, with a heart as big and as pure as yours." Videl said, leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him sweetly before leaving to go continue making breakfast. A light knock rasped on the door.

"Videl! Gohan! It's Goten and Pan!" Goten shouted.

"Come in!" Videl replied, hearing the door open to her daughter and brother-in-law.

"Mommy!" Pan said excitedly as she flew across the room.

"Hi baby! Did you have fun at Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Videl asked.

"Yeah!" Pan giggled.

"Good. Thanks Goten for bringing her back, and tell your parents thanks for me." Videl said kindly.

"No problem. See you later." Goten said happily before leaving.

"See you. Say bye to uncle Goten." Videl said to Pan. Pan flew over, gave Goten a hug and smiled up at him.

"Bye-bye unkie Goten." Pan said.

"Bye Pan, see you soon. Bye Gohan!" Goten shouted as he saw his brother come down the hall.

"Bye Goten, thanks again bro." Gohan said as Goten left after Pan let go. Videl continued cooking happily for her three year old daughter and her loving mate.

_3 months later, October 15__th__, Age 778_

* * *

(A/N) I felt the need for them to have another child. Don't ask why, cause I don't know either.

* * *

Videl was waiting at the medical center on a regular appointment on her pregnancy, and luckily her father had decided to spend the day with Pan. Videl had been excited when she found out that she was pregnant yet again, as had Pan, even though it took both Gohan and Videl to explain what it meant, then Pan was even more excited. She had turned three last month and wanted a little sibling.

"Videl Son, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said. Videl stood and walked back to the room where the doctor was waiting.

"So, how have you been feeling Videl?" the doctor asked.

"Better since the morning sickness went down." Videl said smiling.

"I bet. So we're just going to do an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby, ok?" the doctor explained.

"Alright, and of course the check up and such." Videl added.

"But of course." The doctor laughed as she got the machine going. Moving the transducer probe around she found the baby easily.

"Spread eagle, it's a boy." The doctor chuckled.

"Just as my mother and I suspected. Hell, even my daughter Pan suspected it was a boy." Videl chuckled.

"And, now, onto the checkup." The doctor started the regular procedure before releasing Videl about thirty minutes later. Videl was happy that she knew for sure it was a boy, she was just sad that Gohan couldn't be there to find out with her because of patrol. As she walked back to the teleportation center she contacted Gohan.

"Hey hun, what's up?" Gohan asked.

"It's a boy." Videl smiled. Gohan smiled widely and told all his buddies that were patrolling with him.

"Videl's having a boy." Gohan said proudly.

"Congrats Videl!" all the guys on the other end shouted back.

_3 months later, January 26th, Age 779_

* * *

(A/N) Goten is 11, Trunks is 12

* * *

Videl, Gohan and Pan all rushed to the medical on planet Vegeta. Gohan had been in the middle of training Pan on her stance when Videl's water broke. She was having one, very long and very painful contraction, and luckily the staff was prepared. Pan followed her parents, flying just to keep up. The moment they got to the delivery room the pushing began and, unlike her first time giving birth, it was much shorter, because no more than forty minutes passed that she was at the medical center the cry of a healthy baby boy filled the air.

"Here's your son." The doctor said, handing her the little boy. Just then Chichi, Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gachari and Bulla all came in.

"Wow that was fast!" Chichi said.

"And incredibly painful." Videl added.

"You didn't tear by the way." A nurse chuckled lightly.

"Damn, I must be lucky." Videl snickered.

"So, what's his name?" Goten asked curiously.

"Logaz Son." Videl cooed. Pan smiled.

"Baby Logaz!" Pan said and then touched her brother's face, showing him everything she knew about everyone in the room. He then looked to his father and stretched out his arms, sniffing him of course.

"Gohan, your son wants you to hold him." Videl said quietly. Gohan smiled and picked up his son, who sniffed him and then snuggled into him. Videl looked to her daughter.

"Clever Pan, very clever." Videl said smiling. Pan tilted her head and smiled.

_2 years later, August 11__th__, Age 781_

Pan would be starting first grade soon, and even though she was a year behind Gachari and Bulla because of her birthday being past the due date, Pan hoped that she got a good enough score on her test at the end of the year that she could skip a grade. When Videl brought in the mail around one, Logaz in her arms the test results were in; Pan had passed and could skip first grade and go on to second with Gachari and Bulla. Videl remembered how determine little Pan was, and she snickered, thinking of how much Pan was like her father.

"Well, Pan, you get to skip first grade and go on to second with Gachari and Bulla." Videl said before she called Chichi and Bulma to tell them the good news.

"I knew I could do it!" Pan clapped happily when she sensed two very familiar power signatures.

"Uncle Goten and Trunks are here!" she said happily as she raced outside.

"Really, that's great. She's so much like her father. Balancing study and training. I'll tell Gachari right away." Chichi said.

"Yeah, and I'll tell Bulla, I'm sure she'll be thrilled, both her and Gachari were so mad that Pan had to stay behind because of that birthday rule." Bulma said happily.

"Yeah, she'll just be the littlest, but we all know she can handle herself." Videl giggled.

"Yup, she has your temper and Gohan's smarts, a deadly combo I might add." Chichi and Bulma laughed.

"Ha ha. I know, but she'll be fine. Anyway, the boys are here, talk to you later." Videl said.

"Yup." Both Chichi and Bulma said before cutting communication. Videl smiled and picked up her son. The fact that Goten and Trunks were outside could only mean that they were off patrol early, and since they were with Gohan, that meant he was off early too. She walked outside to see the three males land; it still shocked her to think of both Goten and Trunks as teenagers. It also made her snicker thinking of how they would be when they hit fifteen, which was just in a short year for Trunks, with his fourteenth birthday being yesterday. Both boys were still lean, not nearly as bulky as Gohan, Goku or Vegeta, but the telltale signs that testosterone was flowing through them a little more each day was showing with their growth spurts.

"You two, stop growing!" Videl teased.

"Yeah! You're as big as Mount Paozu!" Pan giggled as she latched onto her father's arm.

"Daddy!" Pan shouted happily.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Gohan asked as he carried his hyperactive daughter.

"Ok. I helped momma change Logaz's diaper. His poop was green. I colored in my coloring book and momma taught me how to shoot lasers from my eyes. Wanna see?" Pan asked as her eyes began to glow as she looked away from her dad but towards Trunks and Goten.

"Duck and cover!" Goten shouted as he and Trunks dropped to the ground just two seconds before the lasers shot out.

"Oops. Sorry Uncle Goten. Sorry Trunks." Pan said, her eyes apologetic and sad. Trunks had a very hard time staying mad at her, as did Goten.

"Apology accepted, just watch where you aim next time, ok?" Trunks chuckled as he stood.

"Ok!" Pan said. Gohan quirked an eyebrow to Videl.

"You've been busy." He chuckled.

"What, mom told her, she was curious." Videl shrugged.

"Alright." Gohan chuckled.

"Daddy, guess what? I passed my test, so I can start second grade with Gachari and Bulla!" Pan said happily.

"That's awesome Pan, congrats!" Gohan said, hugging his daughter.

"Sweet! Way to go little niece!" Goten said happily.

"My sister is gonna be bouncing off the walls when mom tells her. Congrats girl, you have your father's brains, no offense Videl." Trunks chuckled.

"None taken, Gohan is much smarter than me, and I hoped our kids would get his brains." Videl laughed.

_1 month later, September 6__th_

Gohan and Videl walked Pan up to her class. Gachari and Bulla ran over to her.

"Pan! We heard that you got into our class!" Gachari laughed. Goten and Trunks walked over, smiling.

"Hey Pan, Gohan, Videl, and of course Logaz." Goten said as he patted his nephew's head, making him giggle.

"Hi uncle Goten. What grade are you in?" Pan asked.

"Seventh, so is Trunks." Goten chuckled. Pan walked into the big school after waving good-bye to her parents. She watched as older girls ogled her uncle and Trunks.

"Uncle Goten, Trunks, why are girls looking at you weird?" Pan asked.

"Yeah big brother." Both Gachari and Bulla asked.

"Because they like us, for what reason, don't know or care, but they do." Goten mumbled.

"Don't remind me. Some of them only like us for the power we have, some like us because of our…looks, and some for both. But they're all too shy or stupid to talk to us." Trunks growled angrily.

"Oh." Pan said as she walked to her second grade class with Gachari and Bulla.

"So, Bulla, why is your brother so mad?" Pan asked quietly as they took their seats.

"He's almost fifteen, and momma says he's gonna be like that. Goten will be like that too when he turns fifteen too. Something about them starting to look for their mates I think." Bulla said shrugging.

"Mates?" Pan asked.

"Yeah. My mom and dad are mates. Your grandma and grandpa are mates, your parents are mates. It's like marriage." Bulla said.

"Oh, ok." Pan said as the teacher walked in. The class began, and Pan was glad she wasn't brought in front of the class and introduced as being one of the youngest to pass the grade up test. Before she knew it recess was there and as she played with her aunt and friend a group if sixth grade human girls walked up to them.

"Look, it's Pan the pipsqueak. Shouldn't you be with the kids that still wear diapers little monkey girl?" one girl said snidely. Goten stood to go stand up for his niece but noticed two Saiyan females about his age walk over.

"Hey, Janelle, leave the little one alone." The black haired female growled her tail twitching as she stood next to her dark-purple haired friend.

"Milaka and Nanuta. To what do I owe the pleasure of seventh graders getting in my way?" Janelle hissed.

"Leave the little ones alone. You do know who her parents are right?" Milaka hissed. The girls smiled and Goten gagged.

"Yeah, we also know who her uncle is." The said heatedly.

"Ew, that's my brother you know." Gachari gagged.

"We know, and why haven't you introduced us yet?" another girl asked angrily.

"I don't like you, and both of my brothers don't like you." Gachari stated plainly. The girl leaned down and grabbed her and picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Listen here you little brat you'll…" The girl started before Pan kicked her legs out from beneath her, grabbed Gachari and then her, Bulla and Gachari ran off. Goten and Trunks couldn't help from laughing.

"Oh yes, they can take care of themselves." Trunks chuckled.

"Yeah, but who were those girls that helped them?" Goten asked.

"Do you have cheese in your ears? Milaka and Nanuta." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Goten chuckled before he and Trunks took off to find the girls. After five minutes they found them in a tree.

"Big brother!" Bulla and Gachari exclaimed, jumping down.

"Uncle! Trunks!" Pan said hopping down. Bulla looked around her brother's legs and smiled.

"Hey, it's those girls that helped us a little." Bulla giggled. Goten and Trunks turned and saw them and kept themselves from going slack jaw.

"Yeah! But what are their names again?" Gachari asked looking to where Pan was but then saw she had flown over to the two girls. Her hand was resting on the black haired girl's cheek.

"This is Milaka; she's thirteen, in the seventh grade, daughter to an elite soldier and the oldest of two." Pan said.

"And your Pan, daughter to General Gohan and Prophet Videl, first born if I'm right." Milaka snickered.

"Yeah." Pan giggled before moving over to her friend and touched her face.

"You're Nanuta; age fourteen, in seventh grade, daughter to a major elite soldier. The middle child of three." Pan said.

"Oh you're good." Nanuta chuckled.

"Thanks." Pan laughed. Nanuta looked down and saw Bulla, seeing the very strong resemblance between Queen Bulma and little Bulla and put it all together.

"You're princess Bulla." Nanuta said.

"Yup, and angry boy here is my big brother Trunks." Bulla snickered. Trunks looked down at his little sister, annoyed.

"Bulla…" Trunks growled.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go, love you bye." Bulla said grabbing both Gachari and Pan before flying away.

"Your sister is a menace." Goten groaned.

"Tell me something I don't know." Trunks growled.

"Little siblings are supposed to be annoying." Milaka snickered, bringing the two boys down from their initial anger. Fifty feet away hidden in a bush Bull, Gachari and Pan all giggled.

"Just as I thought, Trunks and Goten like those two." Bulla snickered.

"You could've just asked me to look into the future." Pan said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you couldn't do that yet." Gachari said confused.

"It's been a while since we trained together huh? Well, momma taught me how a few months ago." Pan said.

"Oh, well, what do you see?" Gachari asked when Pan's eyes got wide. Pan smiled.

_2 years later, October 16__th__, Age 783_

* * *

As Goten and Trunks walked to their classroom they met up with some friends of theirs.

"Hey Trunks! Hey Goten! What's up?" their friend Motolk exclaimed, accidentally bumping into two females.

"Hey, watch where the fuck you're going!" one female called out angrily, her black eyes blazing and her tail twitching.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to." Trunks roared back at her. It wasn't till Goten calmed down enough to think that he recognized who Trunks was yelling at and her attractive friend.

"Nanuta? Milaka?" Goten asked. Nanuta broke eye contact with Trunks and looked over to Goten.

"How do you know me?" she hissed.

"We met in seventh grade; you guys stopped a group of sixth graders from bullying out little sisters and my niece." Goten said.

"Wait…you're Goten Son…which means…oh fuck." Nanuta said, visibly shrinking before Trunks.

"I am so sorry Prince Trunks; I'm kinda stupid when I'm mad." Nanuta said shyly.

"Oh…uh…apology accepted." Trunks said, slightly embarrassed about losing his temper.

"So, wanna hang out sometime?" Goten asked Milaka, noting how she turned a little red.

"Sure." Milaka said blushing a little. Goten nudged Trunks with his tail, giving a subtle hint.

"Oh…uh, Nanuta, wanna hang with me and we can join them?" Trunks asked Nanuta.

"Sure." Nanuta said, trying not to turn bright red. Goten caught sight of little figure running past the school.

"Something tells me our sisters, my niece, or all three were just watching." Goten groaned.

"We're never going to hear the end of it." Trunks groaned as he and Goten walked off to class, Milaka and Nanuta eventually going to their classes.

* * *

So, I hope you all like the length of the story and how it pans out. The next few chapter are going to be a little more focused on Goten and Trunks in finding their mates, which I'm sure you all can guess who. Anyway, R&R.


	29. Soon to Be

Soon to Be

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So, this is a very short chapter. Don't worry, I plan to make up for it with the final chapters today.

Enjoy

* * *

_1 ½ years later, May 3__rd__, Age 785_

* * *

(A/N) Goten is 17 and Trunks is 17 almost 18

* * *

Goten was over at Gohan and Videl's house, bored as he watched his nephew and niece play.

"Logaz, are you excited that you get to start school in September?" Pan asked.

"Yeah. I'm going into first grade and you'll be in fifth grade." Logaz snickered.

"Yup." Pan laughed. Goten just lay there, bored, frustrated with so many different things, and tired of school. Gohan walked into the home and hugged his mate, making Goten roll his eyes.

"I came over to escape from the gooey shit at school, not get stuck with more." Goten grumbled quietly.

"What gooey stuff?" Pan asked curiously.

"All my friends, save Trunks, are all in relationships with females and just don't shut up about their females. They're all excited about the damn ceremony that happens in two months while Trunks and I are from happy." Goten growled.

"What about that Milaka girl?" Gohan asked.

"How did you…Pan…" Goten growled.

"Guilty. Go on." Pan giggled.

"You're too clever for an average nine, almost ten year old." Goten groaned. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…" Gohan and Videl chuckled.

"I don't know why we don't hang out as much as we did, but it just…sucks when she's not around. Trunks feels the same way for Nanuta, but why do females have to be so damn confusing?" Goten asked his older brother.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but hey, if you like her, then ask her out. You still have two months." Gohan suggested.

"Dad said the same thing." Goten grumbled.

"So listen to him. I know you're seventeen and pumped up with testosterone and hardly listen to anyone, but humor both dad and me." Gohan chuckled. As Goten stood to leave he noticed the devilish glint in Pan's eyes.

"Pan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Goten asked, gesturing for her to come with him outside. Pan jumped up and followed.

"What's up uncle Goten?" Pan asked innocently.

"What do you know? Unlike your mother, you can't hide when you know have or have had a premonition about someone." Goten asked, smirking as he watched her face change.

"Uncle Goten, you know I can't tell if it's something as important as who your mate will be." Pan teased. Goten's eyes widened.

"You know?" Goten asked.

"So does momma." Pan said.

"Who?" Goten asked anxiously.

"I'm sure you already know that answer to that." Pan snickered.

"Darn you. Ok, how about you tell me who Trunks will be with." Goten asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Pan asked, knowing that her uncle never broke a promise, not matter how stupid he was at this age.

"I promise." Goten said honestly.

"Ok. Nanuta. Does that give you a hint as to who you'll end up with?" Pan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I think I need to make a phone call to said person." Goten chuckled.

"When did you get her number?" Pan asked.

"Ninth grade. Bye." Goten chuckled. Pan walked back inside, seeing her mother and father sharing a light kiss before her father left for the shower.

"Is Goten happy now?" Videl chuckled.

"I think so. We'll know in two months." Pan giggled

* * *

So, like I said at the end of the last chapter, these next few short chapter will be kind of be looking into Trunks and Goten's relationships. Don't worry, I'll still include Videl and Gohan fluffy bits. R&R.


	30. Found at Last

Found at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So, this is also a short chapter, just a little longer than the last, but still short.

Enjoy.

* * *

_2 weeks later, May 17__th_

Trunks watched in awe and slight jealousy as his lifelong friend held hands with Milaka. He wasn't jealous that Goten had Milaka, but more that he had found a female, gained the guts more or less, that he liked and leaped on the opportunity, and now, here he was, love-struck.

_Dude, just ask out Nanuta. All the guys know you like her. Just listen to your instincts. _Goten encouraged mentally. He was confused as to why Trunks, his anything but shy friend, was so nervous to even get near Nanuta when he clearly expressed emotions towards her.

_You wanna know why I haven't asked her out, not only do I have to think about if things will work, but I have to think about my throne, and is she's good enough to be the second princess and next Queen. _Trunks growled mentally.

_Dude, we all know she could definitely be the queen. She's kind of like you mom, only not as crazy and into science. _Goten thought back. Well, he had Trunks there. Nanuta wasn't overly or annoyingly bossy, but she held herself like a leader and could take charge of any situation and never hesitated to speak her mind.

_Just give it a try. _Goten thought. Milaka looked up at Goten and could see he was thinking, but could tell it wasn't just random thoughts, something in his eyes shone and then she could see Trunks a distance away and knew they were speaking mentally. Trunks rolled his eyes and walked over to Nanuta, who was sitting under a tree. Little did both boys know that high in the sky Gohan and Videl were watching and listening.

"In a way, they remind me of us. Stubborn to admit anything." Videl snickered.

"Yeah, but they have it easy compared to what we had." Gohan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Videl's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Yes prince Trunks?" Nanuta asked, looking up from her biology book. Unlike most boys, be them Saiyan or human, Trunks didn't choke up when he was set on doing something by the look of a female. But with Nanuta, that was kind of a different story. Trunks sat down next to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime on a date." Trunks asked, his voice unwavering. Nanuta smiled, closed her book and turned towards him.

"It's about time. I'd love to." Nanuta chuckled, grabbing his arm gently. From the sky, Gohan could see Trunks breathe a sigh of relief as he smiled at her. Goten felt the power signature and looked up to see his brother and sister-in-law just floating above their old school. Gohan smiled to his brother before grabbing Videl's hand and flying off.

* * *

(A/N) See, a little bit of fluff with Videl and Gohan. I'm trying to include it as much as possible in these chapters.

* * *

"They've been together for a long time, and they are still totally in love." Milaka sighed.

"Yeah, one of the few reasons I envy my brother." Goten chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Milaka on the cheek.

_2 days later, Friday May 19__th__, 11:45 p.m_

"Ok, I know it's Friday and that he's on a date, but it's almost midnight, and he better come home." Bulma growled as she paced in front of the door as Vegeta watched amused. Bulla came downstairs, sleep in her eyes.

"Is big brother still not home?" Bulla asked through her yawn.

"No, he's not." Bulma groaned before turning to Vegeta.

"Why are you so calm? He's your son as much as he is mine." Bulma hissed.

"Because if you calm down, then you can clear your mind better and know what he is doing at all times. But, you should already know this Bulma." Vegeta replied snidely.

"Well, calm isn't exactly my forte, so what's he doing?" Bulma asked.

"He's apologizing to her parents for keeping her out so long, even though her parents aren't mad at him…kissing her goodbye…and on his way home. There, happy now?" Vegeta said smirking at her expression.

"He…kissed her?" Bulma said. Vegeta stood, walked over, picked her up as she fainted and placed her on the couch.

"Is mommy gonna be ok?" Bulla asked her father.

"Yes, she's just shocked." Vegeta laughed.

"Because Trunks kissed a girl?" Bulla asked.

"Precisely." Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh." Bulla giggled. Five minutes later Trunks got home and walked in the house just as his mother woke up.

"I know, I should've called and said I'd be late. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Trunks said.

"You better. And I expect to meet her tomorrow." Bulma demanded.

"Ok mom." Trunks chuckled as he walked up the stairs to his room. Bulma was having a hard time reading what was going on with her son, but Vegeta just chuckled and looked to Bulla.

"So, what's this girl's name again?" Vegeta asked her.

"Her name is Nanuta." Bulla said happily.

"Do you like her?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah!" Bulla said. Vegeta smiled, knowing full well what was going on with his eldest son.

"What's going on with him he's so…different." Bulma said.

"Females, they have their ways of changing us." Vegeta sneered, looking to Bulma with an odd passion in his dark eyes before going to their room, tired. Bulma suddenly understood and then took Bulla to her room, kissed her goodnight and then went to bed with her mate.

* * *

I don't have much to say. Hope you liked it. R&R.


	31. The Ceremony

The Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

This is just the public announcement of who will be mates, kind of a declaration to the other, younger teen Saiyans to back off.

Enjoy.

* * *

_July 19__th__, age 785_

Gohan, Videl, Pan and Logaz walked to the ball room of the palace on planet Vegeta.

"It's kind of weird thinking that your little brother and Trunks are going to be doing this ceremony." Videl said, her tail wrapping around Gohan's.

"I know, part of me is glad that we didn't have to go through this, but in our own way, we did." Gohan chuckled, kissing the top of her head at the fondness of the memory.

"Yeah, it's just making public as to who you chose to be your mate, basically telling every other Saiyan of age to not even try." Videl giggled as she rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. Pan and Logaz looked up and smiled at their parent's affection. They found their spots to sit. They arrived with just thirty minutes till it even began. It wasn't like a grand show, it was lengthy though because of the many teens that were of age. Trunks of course would go first, followed by Goten and then going from the major Elites down to the third class. The girls all walked into the room, all in beautiful purple and red robes, gold sashes covering all but their eyes.

"They look lovely don't they?" Chichi whispered to Bulma. Bulma nodded and smiled. The royal herald stood at the door and when Trunks knocked lightly the herald called the attention of everyone.

"Attention all. Introducing Prince Trunks." The herald called as he strode out over to his parents. Everyone watched as he bowed to his mother and father and nodded to his little sister.

"My son, I hope everything is to your liking." Bulma said.

"Yes mother." Trunks chuckled.

"Son, it is time. The whole kingdom is here. All those who're of age to choose a mate will be seen today and to those not of age, and the age being seventeen, will not be seen. My son, go." Vegeta said. Trunks nodded and crossed the room over to where all the females were. Nanuta shifted anxiously. Trunks's tail bobbed as he walked down the line slowly, letting his senses and instincts guide him. When Trunks was five away from Nanuta he could feel it, his tail began to twitch as he got closer. Trunks stopped right in front of her; Nanuta's heart began to pound faster and Trunks smirked as his tail flung up and clasped onto her tail and wrapped around it and moved the sash that hid her.

"Nanuta." Trunks breathed, smirking cockily but his eyes showed how he really felt. Nanuta smiled and followed Trunks up to his parents and the elder.

"Lovely to see you Nanuta." Bulma said smiling.

"Likewise Queen Bulma." Nanuta replied. Vegeta smiled.

"My son has chosen you to be his mate, and I trust you accept these terms." Vegeta inquired.

"Yes sire." Nanuta replied, bowing slightly. Vegeta and Trunks looked to the elder who smiled.

"As is royal protocol, since you have been chosen by the crowned prince, you will be the second crowned princess, since his sister is born into it. Nonetheless you will be queen when the time comes. By the power of the royals, you, Nanuta, are the new and second crowned princess." The elder said before bowing to her, as did the rest of the Saiyans, save the royal family. A throne was brought out for her to sit in, and both Nanuta and Trunks took their seats and watched as the ceremony continued. Trunks chuckled as Goten practically made a b-line to Milaka.

"Goten, you dog, you were looking for her energy signal the whole time weren't you?" Trunks laughed as Goten smirked impishly.

_2 hours later_

All the Saiyans that were of age had found their mates and now it was time for the party portion to begin. As couples made their way to the dance floor the mood lightened. Gohan and Videl made their way to the floor; Pan and Logaz giggled as they watched their parents and their grandparents dance. Pan saw it as graceful how her parents danced and was enthused and entranced. Goten and Milaka eventually joined in the dancing, inspiring other new couples to join. Trunks saw that Nanuta wanted to join them.

"Let's go." Trunks chuckled, grabbing her hand. She smiled and they zipped onto the dance floor. Trunks looked around and saw how Gohan and Videl were looking at each other, how his parents were, even though it took forever for his father to show even a little emotion towards his mother, looking at each other and then seeing Goku and Chichi look at each other lovingly.

"I hope that we can be as happy as they all are, even after all the years." Nanuta said as she nuzzled into Trunks's chest. Trunks smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Pan smiled and nodded before walking over to Bulla, her brother and Gachari following. Of course they bowed first before Bulla looked to her parents.

"Please?" Bulla asked. Both her parents nodded and Bulla took off with her friends on the dance floor to join in the fun.

* * *

This was a very lovey, fluffy chapter. I remembered to include Videl and Gohan, as I always do. Hope you liked it. R&R. Next chapter is the last chapter.


	32. Whole New Beginning and End

Whole New Beginning and End

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

So, this is the last chapter. I just want to say thank you to all my lovely and helpful reviewers, you have all been a major help and encouragement. I'd also like to thank all of my followers.

Enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

_1 year later, June 23__rd__, Age 786 _

Videl was enjoying her family time with her loving mate and their two children. They were staying home and having a movie marathon. Just as the fourth movie ended at three in the afternoon, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Logaz shouted as he rushed to the door.

"Uncle Goten! Aunt Milaka! Trunks! Nanuta! What brings you here?" Logaz asked as they came in. Videl slapped her forehead.

"I am so sorry, I completely forgot. But that's ok, we needed an intermission." Videl said as she stood and stretched. Milaka and Nanuta smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Having a movie fest?" she asked.

"Yeah, daddy says that we just have to double up on training tomorrow." Logaz said happily. Nanuta took a seat, Trunks standing right behind her. Her hand was resting on the small bump that was her belly. Milaka was also resting her hand on the growing bump of her belly. Videl extended her hands and focused on what she was making and soon enough a ball formed between her hands and spiraled around Nanuta and then glowed royal blue.

"Congratulation, your first born will be a boy." Videl said happily. Trunks smiled widely as Nanuta looked up at him.

"Don't say it." Nanuta giggled. Trunks bit his tongue and smirked. Videl then called the _Gliak _back to her and then sent it to Milaka. As it spiraled around her another knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Pan said as she flew to the door.

"Grandpa Goku, Grandma Chichi, Aunt Gachari! Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla! Come in!" Pan exclaimed. They all came in just as the ball swirling around Milaka turned royal blue.

"You're also having a son." Videl said smiling.

"Thanks Videl." Milaka chirped.

"So Trunks, what's the sex of my first grandchild?" Bulma asked.

"Boy." Trunks said proudly. Vegeta smirked.

"Excellent." Vegeta chuckled. Trunks rolled his eyes at his father but smiled anyway.

"Yay! I'm gonna have a nephew!" Bulla squealed.

"Congratulations Nanuta!" Chichi and Goku said. They looked to Milaka.

"The orb was blue right?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Milaka said happily.

"Congratulations Milaka!" Goku and Chichi said enthusiastically. As the families celebrated Videl had to reminisce on how everything came to be.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Videl asked them.

"Thank you Videl, we'd love to stay." Bulma said.

"Of course Videl." Chichi said cheerfully. The feast was prepared and at nine the house was once again empty except for the four that lived there.

"Ok, I know it's summer, but time for bed." Videl said.

"Aw." Both kids said.

"No arguing, it's time for bed." Gohan said sternly. The kids surrendered and went to their rooms and got changed. Videl and Gohan tucked in both Pan and Logaz and soon enough the two kids were asleep within the hour. It wasn't until then that Gohan noticed Videl wasn't inside and quickly went outside to see her sitting outside, the light of the half-moon silhouetting her.

"What's on your mind honey?" Gohan asked, going outside and taking a seat next to her as she stared out at the vast prairie and forest of Mount Paozu.

"It's funny, thinking about how all of this happened." Videl murmured. It took Gohan a moment to think about what she meant.

"At first, when you first told me of my heritage all those years ago, I thought you all were fucking crazy. Can you blame me?" Videl giggled.

"No, if the situations had been reversed, I would've thought the same thing." Gohan laughed.

"It's just crazy to think about. How all of this all started with a thought I had and now it's reality. And how we have two beautiful children. How Trunks and Goten are now so grown up and have mates of their own and now soon to be fathers. It's just…wow." Videl said exasperatedly.

"Crazy, I know. I never imagined that the Saiyans would be brought back and that they would be here on earth and not being trying to take it over." Gohan chuckled.

"Same here." Videl giggled. They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying the quiet of the night.

"So what will happen next?" Videl asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gohan said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Logaz shouted. Gohan and Videl ran to his room and flung the door open; and then went slack jaw.

"I had a nightmare." Logaz said, his black chin length hair gold and standing on end, his black eyes blue and the aura flashing around him. Logaz looked down at himself then back at his father.

"Dad, what's this?" Logaz asked, watching as his father ascended to super Saiyan.

"Son, this is what's known as a super Saiyan, but there are many ascensions. Now, just relax and it'll stop." Gohan said as he reverted back to normal. Logaz nodded and calmed down and the sudden energy drain put him right back to sleep. Gohan put him back in his bed and pulled the covers up on his son. They left quietly and went to their room flabbergasted.

"Oddly, I'm not surprised." Videl said, sitting down on her bed.

"Neither am I, but still, it shocks me that he did that at his age." Gohan said.

"I blame you." Videl giggled.

"Well, what can one say, when you have the gene, you have the gene. Now, we just need to control him." Gohan chuckled.

"Focus on that tomorrow. Time for bed." Videl yawned before completely and utterly crashing. Gohan stayed up just a moment longer to look at his beautiful woman, the mother of his children and the love of his life. _Expect the unexpected should be my family motto_. Gohan thought before he too fell asleep, eager for what the future would hold.

_Fin_

* * *

Sorry, had to end it in a funny way. No, there will not be a continuation from here. I enjoyed writing this story and it's prequel. I don't know if I'll be writing any more DBZ fics for quite a while, not saying never again because I never know what ideas will sprout into my head for this category. But I will continue writing, just not for DBZ at the moment. Thanks again everyone! R&R!


End file.
